PERDIDO EN COMBATE
by Fanawen
Summary: Amores y sueños frustrados al término de la guerra, Candy y Terry deberán aprender a olvidar el pasado y esperar el futuro, nuevos personajes y nuevas historias. Capítulo 10 listo.
1. Desesperación

Capítulo 1

DESESPERACIÓN

"_Tenemos la obligación de informarle que el soldado Alphonsus du Morangias se ha Perdido en combate, participó valientemente en la batalla de defensa de la ciudad de Marne a cargo del General Foch, el cuerpo no ha sido encontrado"_

¿Cuántas veces había leído y releído esa nota que le llegó desde el frente?, las letras ya estaban borrosas y corridas por el llanto, el papel arrugado y desgastado de tanto sacarlo y meterlo de su bolsillo, como si al hacer eso las letras fuesen a cambiar y le anunciaran su regreso… pero no era así y no lo sería.

Se había escondido como un animal temeroso durante todo el tiempo que duró la guerra, esperando a que él regresara, si se iba de ahí jamás volvería a recibir noticias del frente y en cuanto tuvo ese telegrama en sus manos todo el sentido de permanecer en Francia se había terminado, ya no encontraba el objeto de quedarse en esa pequeña casita que tan malos recuerdos le traía, le daban escalofríos el solo pensar en las noches que había pasado completamente sola, corriendo en plena oscuridad al refugio que había armado en el sótano al escuchar los aviones sobrevolar la campiña… no sabía en dónde estaba él en esos momentos, tal vez pasándola mucho peor que ella, en alguna trinchera rodeado de cadáveres, lodo y ratas, era en ese momento en que ella rezaba, lloraba y se abrazaba a sí misma… lo extrañaba tanto, su ausencia le quemaba el pecho y le marchitaba el alma, pero ahora ya nada valía la pena…

A pesar de todo aún existía la esperanza dentro de ella, de que él estuviese vivo, tal vez en algún pabellón, tal vez herido, en el peor de los casos, mutilado de alguna de sus extremidades como le había pasado a cientos de soldados, pero vivo, ese era el asidero del cual se sostenía para no caer en la desesperación, tal vez en algún momento lo volvería a ver…

A lo lejos veía la estatua de la libertad entrecortándose en el cielo azul y limpio de nubes, lo primero que se le había ocurrido era vender las pocas posesiones que tenía y comprar un pasaje de barco en la tercera clase hacia América, cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir ahogándose en sus lágrimas y recuerdos, no sabía a dónde iría en esa ciudad enorme y monstruosa o qué podría hacer para sobrevivir, una cosa era segura y es que no le temía al trabajo, ya se las ingeniaría de una u otra manera.

El barco tocó puerto e inmediatamente comenzaron a bajar los pasajeros por las rampas, las clases estaban perfectamente separadas, mientras iba bajando pudo ver hacia la derecha a la gente de primera clase que desembarcaba, las mujeres con corsés ciñendo su cintura casi asfixiándolas, con elaborados sombreros, pesados vestidos y dedicados peinados, no estaba segura de cómo las mujeres soportaban eso, ella llevaba su cabello negro sujeto con una cinta lila y le caía hasta debajo de las caderas balanceándose con su caminar, un sencillo vestido blanco y largo y una simple maleta de cuero en donde transportaba las pocas cosas materiales que aún tenía y los sueños frustrados de algún día formar una familia con Alphonsus.

Caminó entre todo ese mar de gente que se arremolinaba buscando a sus familiares y amigos que venían en ese barco, risas, abrazos y alegría, a ella nadie la esperaba, estaba completamente sola, sorteó a toda esa muchedumbre y se encaminó por las calles de esa ciudad que tal vez le prometiera una nueva oportunidad.

Mal, muy mal – Dijo el señor Hattaway que sostenía contra su muslo el guión de teatro para la obra de esa temporada, estaba parado frente al escenario y miraba a los actores que habían cometido el mismo error en las líneas que habían ensayado hasta el cansancio esa tarde – Tomemos un descanso, es lo que nos hace falta – Dijo fastidiado, comenzaba a sentir un ligero dolor de cabeza, no entendía cómo cometían el mismo error una y otra vez, les faltaba fuerza al interpretar sus papeles, no encarnaban al personaje, era todo un caos.

Algunos actores bajaron del escenario y otros se fueron tras bambalinas, el señor Hattaway se sentó en una de las butacas pensativo, Terry no había ido a ensayar esa tarde, cuando hacía eso todos se desquiciaban, parecía que perdían el hilo de la obra, era como si ese joven hombre amalgamara al cuerpo teatral solamente con su presencia.

Presentarían nuevamente la obra de "Romeo y Julieta", él había insistido al cuerpo de inversionistas el presentar una obra diferente, como "Mucho ruido y pocas nueces" o "La doma de la bravía", pero ellos insistieron en algo más romántico, algo que les hiciera ver el amor ahora que había terminado la guerra, así que no le quedó más opción y era cierto, ahora que la guerra había finalizado se respiraba un aire algo melancólico en las personas de la ciudad y tal vez algo de romanticismo les caería muy bien.

Se levantó de la butaca y miró el piso lleno de basurillas y tierra, hasta la señora que hacía el aseo faltaba constantemente, ya se le ocurriría qué hacer con ella.

Sintió la punzada incómoda del apetito, miró su reloj y ya pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde y desde la taza de café y el panecillo que había desayunado, nada más había entrado a su estómago desde la mañana, lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era ir a comer algo en el restaurante donde siempre almorzaba, así que tomó su chaqueta y salió del teatro con una jaqueca más intensa.

El restaurante estaba a un par de cuadras del teatro, era un lugar acogedor y tranquilo, la dueña era la señorita Alice Goldsmith, una amable anciana de sesenta y cinco años de edad que echaba humo de cigarrillo como caldera descalibrada, nunca se casó ni tuvo hijos, pero su único sobrino que tenía el cerebro lleno de aire era el que la ayudaba con el negocio, el guapo y atolondrado Frederick que lo único que podía hacer bien era llenarse el cabello de brillantina y nalguear a la chica que fregaba el piso o a la mesera, ese era el secreto de por qué ninguna muchacha trabajaba con ellos más de tres semanas.

El señor Hattaway llegó al restaurante y lo primero que pudo ver en uno de los ventanales era el anuncio donde se solicitaba una nueva chica que trabajara en la limpieza del establecimiento, debía tener buena presentación y deseos de trabajar, aunque llegara seguramente no duraría mucho tiempo en el empleo, no sería nada novedoso.

Entró al establecimiento y las campanillas de la puerta se dejaron escuchar con su alegre repiqueteo, detrás del mostrador estaba la señorita Goldsmith cortando una tarta de queso, su sobrino en la caja y la nueva mesera servía café a un caballero en una mesa al extremo del negocio.

Hattaway tomó asiento junto al ventanal que daba a la avenida principal, ese había sido su lugar preferido desde mucho tiempo atrás, en algunas ocasiones acudía a almorzar o comer con Terry, lo hubiese invitado ese día, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. La mesera se acercó sonriente a su mesa y le dejó la carta, era una chica trigueña, alegre y con ojos coquetos, seguramente no estaría en el empleo para la próxima semana.

La señorita Goldsmith miró a Robert Hattaway y sacudiéndose las manos se le acercó con una gran sonrisa.

¡Robert!, qué gusto verte – Dijo la mujer parándose junto a él - ¿Qué tal va el teatro?

Muy bien señorita Goldsmith, progresando – Contestó él tratando de olvidar lo mal que había salido todo ese día.

Pero dime¿por qué no trajiste a la galanura que es Terry?, mis clientas lo extrañan – Dijo pícaramente ella.

Pues… hoy le di el día franco, así que no vino al ensayo, debe estar descansando en casa –

Supongo que estará alegrándose la tarde en compañía de esa encantadora niña rubia que tiene por prometida –

El señor Hattaway no sabía cómo contestarle a esa anciana, Terry no era expresivo, pero desde que se había comprometido con Susana Marlowe su semblante era más sombrío y distante, constantemente llegaba con resaca a los ensayos o se perdía por días, lo único que él pudo hacer fue darle una sonrisa fingida como única respuesta.

Bueno Robert, dime¿qué te apetece comer hoy?, tengo crema de champiñones, milanesas empanizadas, papas con mantequilla y cáscara crujiente y una rica tarta de queso con mermelada de moras – La señorita Goldsmith era por mucho, una de las mejores cocineras que Robert Hattaway había conocido, no por nada su pequeño restaurante había logrado progresar en esa gigantesca orbe que era Nueva York y lograba vencer a la competencia que día con día se instalaba a la redonda.

Me parece magnífico, tráigame ese menú, muero de hambre – Y no era broma, al parecer el estar ahí tranquilo con gente conocida y agradable le había causado más apetito. La señorita Goldsmith se fue canturreando una canción tan feliz como siempre a traer la comida de Robert Hattaway.

Algo era definitivo y es que tenía que encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche, estaba caminando por las calles sin saber a dónde ir exactamente, miraba todo asombrada, jamás creyó ver esos edificios tan enormes llamados "Rascacielos", parecía que se perdían en las alturas, ojala él pudiese estar ahí y caminar junto a ella en esas calles tan asombrosas.

No – se dijo a sí misma, si seguía pensando en Alphonsus rompería nuevamente en un llanto incontrolable y era lo que menos debía hacer en ese lugar.

Siguió caminando tratando de asimilar todo lo que ocurría, la vida que se desarrollaba en esa ciudad era agitada y siempre estaba en movimiento, miró los autos, los había visto antes, pero jamás tan de cerca, también había muchos carruajes elegantes por las calles, gente que iba y venía, elegantes caballeros y distinguidas damas que parecían jamás agachar la nariz ni mirar a los lados, se paró en una esquina quitándose del camino de todas esas personas y miró todo un poco más detenidamente.

Tendría que seguir con su labor de encontrar aposento para esa noche, lo único de valor que traía era un reloj antiguo que había decidido guardar para el viaje y unos pendientes de esmeralda que habían sido de su madre, se había jurado a si misma que no vendería esos pendientes, era lo único que tenía que la acercaba un poco a su madre y en esos momentos era cuando más la extrañaba.

Siguió caminando y en un edificio desvencijado vio un letrero de renta de habitaciones, estaba en un callejón sucio, lodoso y lleno de basura, no le quedaban más opciones, entró al lugar y buscó al casero, quien resultó ser un hombre seguramente igual de sucio que el lugar donde se encontraba, tenía un abultado estómago y manchas viejas de comida sobre la ropa, la cara brillaba por la grasa y el sudor y al hablar escupía constantemente.

¿Quieres una habitación? – Le preguntó con voz ronca.

Sí, necesito un lugar para poder quedarme por algún tiempo – Contestó ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

¿De dónde vienes niña, cómo te llamas? – Preguntó el casero mirándola morbosamente desde los tobillos descubiertos hasta la cabeza.

Vengo de Francia y me llamo Ginebra¿tiene habitaciones libres o tendré que buscar en otro lugar? – El casero evalúo por un momento la situación y luego se rió escandalosamente.

¡Claro que tengo habitaciones!, son las de arriba, vamos – El hombre comenzó a subir las escaleras y Ginebra se quedó abajo sin seguirlo, no le daba mucha confianza subir - ¿Vas a venir o no?, nada más me haces perder el tiempo.

Ginebra subió los escalones de madera, estaban desvencijados y chirriaban a cada paso que ella daba, las paredes tenían enormes manchas mohosas y todo el edificio olía a humedad, subieron hasta el segundo piso y escuchaba cuchicheos que venían de otras habitaciones y llantos de niños.

En el tercer piso el hombre se detuvo y caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta al fondo, la abrió y dejó ver una recámara, no muy amplia, polvorienta y con el mismo olor a humedad del resto del edificio, tenía una ventana grande a un extremo con una cortina deslavada y raída, había una cama para una sola persona, las sabanas estaban manchadas de algo color óxido y la colchoneta se veía combada en el centro, un pequeño armario de madera apolillada estaba recargado en una de las paredes y arriba tenía una jofaina de lamina con un espejo opaco.

¿Tienes con qué pagarme? – Fue lo que preguntó el casero al ver que Ginebra observaba todo atentamente, ella dirigió su mirada a él y camino hacia el armario, puso su maleta encima, la abrió y sacó el reloj de su interior y se lo entregó al casero.

¿Cuánto tiempo pagaría esto el alquiler? – Preguntó ella, el hombre miraba el reloj, lo inspeccionó bien y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

Digamos que dos meses – Contestó él con una sonrisa retorcida dejando ver sus dientes manchados y las encías enrojecidas.

Si quieres cocinar algo aquí no podrás, mi casa no es restaurante, tendrás que comer afuera y el baño está al otro extremo del pasillo, ahí hay agua limpia y si te quieres bañar será en otro lugar, aquí no hay tinas ni agua caliente – El casero fue acercándose a la puerta y casi al salir asomó un poco su sebosa cabeza – Pero si quieres algo de calor en la noche puedes bajar a buscarme…

Cerró la puerta riéndose y Ginebra por fin se quedó sola, ignoró su último comentario, no era la primera vez que un hombre asqueroso se le insinuaba, caminó hasta la cama y se dejó caer en ella, escuchó como todos los resortes de la base chirriaron bajo su peso, a cada movimiento por mínimo que fuera parecía como si la cama se quejara, pero se sentía cansada, cerró los ojos y escuchando el diáfano eco de una radio en una habitación contigua que tocaba una pieza de charlestón no tardó en quedarse profundamente dormida.

Cómo extrañaba a esa pequeña pecosa de cabello rubio, aún no podía asimilar el hecho de que estaba comprometido con una mujer que no amaba y aunque aún no se fijaba una fecha para la boda era un hecho inminente que tarde o temprano llegaría.

Miraba melancólicamente el atardecer a través de uno de los ventanales de su nueva casa, la había adquirido poco tiempo atrás y al vivir él sólo en ella el eco de sus pasos al caminar retumbaban por todos los recovecos dándole un aire aún más triste a su vida. Tenía el cigarrillo encendido entre sus dedos y de cuando en cuando le daba una calada y dejaba escapar el humo a través de sus labios entreabiertos, lo había dejado gracias a Candy, pero ahora nada valía la pena, tenía guardada la armónica que ella le había dado en un lugar donde nadie más que él pudiese poner sus dedos encima de ella, era algo sagrado, jamás se perdonaría que otras manos que no fueran las suyas la tocaran.

No había ido al ensayo ese día ni había avisado a Robert que faltaría, no se sentía con ánimos de salir al mundo exterior, además, los diálogos se los sabía de memoria desde mucho tiempo atrás, no era la primera vez que personificaría a Romeo, lo lamentaba por los actores nuevos que no tenían ni idea de dónde pararse, moverse o hacia donde mirar.

Tenía hambre, pero el solo hecho de pensar en ir por Susana le revolvía el estómago y le quitaba el apetito, le había pedido desde el día anterior que fueran a cenar con la señorita Goldsmith, le agradaba la anciana y le gustaba su comida, pero todo le sabía como un puñado de cenizas en la boca al estar sentado junto a Susana escuchando su parloteo incesante… se sentía sólo a su lado, como si estuviese a punto de morir y a nadie le importase, era algo en verdad terrible para él.

No supo cuánto tiempo miró por la ventana, pero cuando se hubo percatado de la realidad estaba sumido en la penumbra y ya el cielo estaba bordado de estrellas titilantes, un leve viento soplaba y la casa comenzaba a enfriarse bajo el sereno nocturno.

Se levantó completamente desganado, a tientas en la oscuridad tomó su abrigo y salió de la casa para ir a buscar a Susana, no podía escaparse de los compromisos con ella, si no iba a su casa a recogerla, ella y su madre llegarían como sombras a la casa de él esperando encontrarlo en una aventura romántica con alguna amante… "_Ojala fuese realmente eso_" pensó cínicamente "_Al menos estaría calientito_" y riéndose subió a su auto.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la casa de Susana, pudo ver desde afuera que todas las luces estaban encendidas, al tocar la campanilla el mayordomo salió a recibirlo.

Buenas noches señor Grandchester – Dijo con voz seca el hombre – La señorita Susana lo espera.

Y lo hizo pasar a un recibidor en donde estaba encendido el fuego de la chimenea, miró las llamas melancólicamente en su baile incesante mientras devoraban los trozos de madera seca, la madre de Susana llegó inmediatamente con una sonrisa que casi parecía una mueca.

Terry, querido, me alegra que haya llegado, Susana estaba impaciente – Y le tendió la mano para que él la besara; fue nada más un leve roce de sus labios en la mano enguantada, sin pompas ni gracia, simplemente un saludo obligado.

Susana llegó en su silla de ruedas, era empujada por el mayordomo, llevaba puesto un vestido azul celeste y el cabello recogido en un gracioso moño a la altura de la nuca, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a Terry, pero la mirada de él era tan inexpresiva como siempre.

Hola Terry – Dijo con una voz suave y acaramelada, él ya sabía lo que ella esperaba, así que se agachó y le dio un beso insípido y frío en los labios, sus besos siempre eran así, rápidos y sin amor, era nada más el protocolo que debía seguir con ella; en múltiples ocasiones se llegaba a preguntar cómo haría para cumplir con sus obligaciones maritales en el lecho conyugal, cómo podría dormir noche a noche a su lado y sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo… siempre había sentido que no sería capaz de hacerle el amor a esa mujer por la cual no sentía nada más que un agradecimiento lastimero.

Vayámonos Susana, tengo hambre – Dijo Terry que ya se disponía a empujar la silla de ruedas.

Espera, espera, mamá quiere venir con nosotros – Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa, Terry miró a su suegra que le sonrió triunfante, él había aprendido en el teatro a guardar sus expresiones y no permitir que los demás supieran lo que pensaba, aunque por dentro estaba reventando solamente asintió con la cabeza y los tres se dispusieron a salir a cenar.

Ginebra se despertó mareada y con hambre, no le quedaba más solución que salir a buscar algo, no le sobraba mucho dinero, pero algo se le ocurriría, se levantó de la cama y buscó entre las pocas pertenencias que tenía un abrigo para cubrirse, ya estaba oscuro y hacía algo de frío, tomó un pequeño atado en donde tenía algunas monedas y salió del cuartucho.

El viento frío le golpeó la cara al salir a la calle, las luces de las aceras ya estaban siendo encendidas y la gente iba y venía con su eterno trajinar.

Caminó con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del abrigo con un afán de que se le calentaran un poco, se notaba que el invierno estaba próximo a llegar, se anunciaba con esos vientos fríos que quemaban la piel y helaban el alma, estaba caminando sin un rumbo fijo, solamente esperaba no perderse entre todas esas calles tan concurridas y grandes… no sabía si encontraría algo esa noche, pero sería mucho peor no buscar.

Llegó a una zona mucho más concurrida y más iluminada, aún había demasiados negocios abiertos mostrando letreros coloridos y luces brillantes que salían de su interior, eran tiendas de sombreros, panaderías, bares… la gente parecía más alegre, reía y platicaba por las calles y a través de las ventanas de los negocios se les podía ver como reían y bromeaban felices.

"_Se busca chica para limpieza, presentable y con ánimos de trabajar, informes dentro"._

Esa era una excelente oportunidad, leyó bien el letrero que estaba pegado en un ventanal del negocio, miró el nombre del lugar escrito con letras cursivas justamente encima de la puerta principal y quitándose un par de pelusas del abrigo, entró aparentando un paso decidido aunque en su interior estaba temblando por los nervios.

Era un restaurante amplio, muy limpio y sencillo, las mesas estaban abarrotadas de comensales que llegaban a cenar, había un mostrador justamente al frente del lugar donde estaban dentro de aparadores de cristal los diferentes postres que se ofrecían y detrás de él estaba la dueña del lugar.

Ginebra se acercó, la anciana estaba profundamente concentrada en el libro de cuentas del restaurante y no notaba la presencia de la chica que la miraba fijamente.

¿Qué te puedo ofrecer mi niña? – Le dijo la anciana sin apartar los ojos del libro.

Vengo por lo del anuncio – Fue hasta entonces que la mujer la miró con escrutinio y fríamente, observó la piel blanca, las mejillas arreboladas por el aire frío del exterior, la nariz pequeña y el abrigo que al parecer no era tan barato.

¿Puedo saber por qué una chica que trae un abrigo fino quiere trabajar en la limpieza de éste lugar? – La anciana se recargó con los codos sobre la madera del mostrador esperando la respuesta de esa chica.

El abrigo fue un obsequio, yo no tengo dinero para comprar algo tan costoso – Dijo Ginebra encogiéndose de hombros.

Bien, déjame ver tus manos – Ginebra no entendió el motivo por el cual esa anciana quería ver sus manos pero sin objetar las sacó de los bolsillos del abrigo y se las ofreció sin pretextos – Parece ser que en verdad has trabajado antes, son fuertes¿Tienes alguna recomendación de otro lugar donde antes hayas trabajado?

No, acabo de llegar al país, no conozco a nadie y necesito trabajar si quiero sobrevivir –

La puerta se abrió dejando escuchar nuevamente el repiquetear de las campanillas, ambas mujeres miraron quién había llegado, era un hombre joven, varonil y atractivo que venía empujando la silla de ruedas de una chica rubia y grácil, a Ginebra le recordó a las muñecas de porcelana que alguna vez pudo tener de niña, antes que su vida diese un vuelco total, los seguía una mujer ya madura, de porte elegante y prepotente, los tres fueron a una mesa que al parecer solían ocupar con frecuencia; todas las personas que estaban en el restaurante miraban curiosos e interesados, se levantaban de sus asientos para poder ver mejor a las personas que acababan de entrar.

Permíteme niña, en seguida te atiendo – Dijo la anciana que tomó tres menús, salió de atrás del mostrador a través de una puertita y se dirigió a la mesa que acababa de ser ocupada.

Mi querido Terry Grandchester – Dijo la anciana con voz muy alegre y entusiasta mientras les repartía las cartas con los menús que ofrecían para la cena – Pensé que ya no vendrías el día de hoy, pero mira, me has dado la alegría de tenerte aquí y más al ver que has venido con tu prometida y con su madre.

Muchas gracias señorita Goldsmith – Dijo Terry tratando de que su sonrisa no fuese fingida, Susana parecía estar en la gloria y su madre ni siquiera miraba a la anciana.

Ginebra estaba atenta a la escena, ese hombre era, en verdad, muy atractivo y gallardo, pero no comprendía bien por que toda la gente le prestaba tanta atención a su reciente llegada, de pronto y sin esperárselo se percató de que la acompañante de ese hombre la miraba, la chica rubia de silla de ruedas la veía fijamente, con su mirada recorrió cada centímetro de su figura, parecía como si la estuviese evaluando en silencio, cuando hubo terminado con su inspección dirigió la vista nuevamente hacia el joven.

Después de algunos minutos más de plática, la anciana regresó sonriente al mostrador donde había dejado esperando a Ginebra.

¿En qué estábamos? – Preguntó la anciana que regresaba a su puesto detrás del mostrador.

Disculpe – Dijo Ginebra - ¿Quiénes son ellos?, veo que toda la gente les presta mucha atención.

Mi niña¿acaso no has leído los diarios? – Dijo la anciana visiblemente sorprendida – Ese joven es Terrence Grandchester, es el mejor actor de teatro que Broadway ha tenido, es increíble verlo actuar, la chica que lo acompaña se llama Susana Marlowe es su prometida, eran compañeros en la compañía teatral y ella le salvó la vida pero perdió una pierna, ambos están muy enamorados y la mujer que los acompaña es la señora Marlowe, la madre de Susana.

Pues tan enamorados no creo que estén – Murmuró Ginebra mirando como Susana parloteaba incansablemente mientras Terry simplemente leía la carta sin prestarle atención.

¿Qué dices niña? – Preguntó la anciana sorprendida.

Nada, no me preste atención, estoy pensando en voz alta –

Platícame sobre ti, mi nombre es Alice Goldsmith y soy la dueña de éste restaurante, mi sobrino Frederick me ayuda pero salió con unos amigos, nada más tenemos ahora a los cocineros y a una mesera, necesitamos a una chica que barra, friegue el piso y lave la loza –

Me llamó Ginebra des Forêts, vengo de Francia, acaba de terminar la guerra y no hay muchas oportunidades por allá ahora, así que vendí todo lo que tenía y vine para acá y ahora ando buscando trabajo – La señorita Goldsmith la observaba sin quitarle la mirada de encima, parecía ser sincera y en verdad necesitaba alguien que hiciera el trabajo.

Bien, mañana podrás comenzar con tu trabajo, llega aquí a las seis de la mañana, te daré un uniforme y lo primero que harás será limpiar todas las mesas, barrer y fregar bien el piso antes de que lleguen las primeras personas a desayunar¿De acuerdo? –

Si, mañana estaré aquí puntual¿podría comer algo?, tengo dinero para pagarle – Preguntó Ginebra mientras hurgaba en el interior del bolsillo del abrigo comprobando para si misma que había algunas monedas ahí.

Claro, pasa a la cocina y dile al cocinero que te dé algo y ya lo pagarás después –

Era la primera persona amable que había encontrado en ese país y la primera con la que hablaba en mucho tiempo de una manera tranquila, ella misma había comprobado que la guerra saca a flote lo peor de las personas al ver la manera en que se comportaban todos en su país ahora que había terminado el conflicto. Le agradeció sinceramente y entró a la cocina por una puertita lateral al mostrador.

Sussy¿Qué miras? – Preguntó la señora Marlowe a su hija que había estado observando a la chica que hablaba con la señorita Goldsmith.

Nada más veía el cabello de esa mujer – Dijo Susana – sería perfecto para las pelucas que usan en el teatro, es muy largo y negro¿no lo crees Terry?

Mmmm – Fue la única respuesta que le dio su prometido que hasta ese momento había estado ocupado masticando un palito de pan mientras esperaba su cena, alzó la vista y lo único que alcanzó a ver fue la figura enfundada en un abrigo azul con una cabellera larga hasta debajo de las caderas que entraba a las cocinas del restaurante.

Hola a todos y a todas, espero que les guste éste fic, tenía planeado escribirlo desde hace tiempo pero nada más lo dejaba en proyecto y bueno, por fin pude terminar el primer capítulo, ojala que me dejen sus comentarios y opiniones, en éste capítulo no pongo a otros personajes por que tendrán un papel importantísimo más adelante como es el caso de la pecosa querida y amada por todos; en verdad me harían muy, pero muy feliz si me dejaran sus reviews, así me darían ánimos para continuar con éste fic.

NINKWEN


	2. Así es la vida

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**ASÍ ES LA VIDA.**

Sacó una mano de entre las sábanas, le encantaría quedarse a dormir un par de horas más, pero su trabajo la requería y era muy demandante, la luz que entraba por la ventana le daba de lleno en la cara y le anunciaba que ya era tarde, se quitó las sábanas de encima y a regañadientes se levantó de la cama estirándose con pereza.

Se cambió de ropa quitándose el camisón para dormir y se enfundó en su uniforme blanco de enfermera, se sentó frente al tocador y comenzó a cepillarse esos rizos rubios que le caían sobre los hombros hasta la mitad de la espalda, había dejado de usar las dos coletas a los lados de su cabeza y prefería mejor amarrar su cabello en un moño sencillo y elegante arriba de su nuca, varios rizos rebeldes escapaban alrededor de su frente dándole un aire renacentista, terminó de verificar su peinado y se acomodó la cofia y cuando estuvo segura de que todo estaba en su lugar salió de su habitación y bajo al comedor en donde seguramente ya estarían casi todas las enfermeras y médicos desayunando.

Al abrir la puerta del comedor escuchó un enorme alboroto y algarabía, más que en otros días, al parecer algo tenía a todos muy excitados ya que reían y bromeaban entre sí.

Una chica llamó a Candy con una mano cuando la vio entrar al comedor, le había guardado un lugar junto a ella en su mesa, ella le sonrió y tomando una charola con un desayuno se fue a sentar con ella.

Hola Hellen – Saludó Candy tan alegre como siempre - ¿Qué ocurre?, parece como si fuese a haber una fiesta.

Vaya que no estás enterada de nada en el hospital – Dijo su amiga que resultó ser una enfermera joven y rechoncha de mirada pícara y cabello castaño – Hoy en la noche llegan las enfermeras y médicos que fueron como voluntarios al frente de batalla, por eso es que todos están tan alegres y exaltados.

Es cierto… lo había olvidado – Dijo Candy con sonrojo, hacía algunos días que los directivos del hospital les habían dado esa buena noticia pero llegó a olvidarlo por la carga de trabajo tan extenuante que tuvo en la semana.

Además – Dijo Hellen con sorna – Creo que hoy te toca la guardia nocturna en pediatría.

Candy dejó de masticar el pedazo de tostada con jalea que tenía en la boca, quería dormir esa noche completa pero era verdad, tenía que hacer la guardia nocturna en el pabellón infantil.

También había olvidado eso – Dijo Candy con inocencia.

Últimamente olvidas todo, debes estar enamorada – Esas palabras de su amiga hicieron que Candy se sintiera dolida y triste e inevitablemente recuerdos amargos se agolparon en su mente, en todo ese tiempo no había conseguido olvidar a Terry y su depresión trataba de llevarla en silencio sin que nadie más se diese cuenta de ello ni de sus llantos nocturnos, todo lo ocultaba tras sus sonrisas y aparente buen humor.

Sentía que las lágrimas estaban a punto de escapar de sus ojos y su garganta se cerró en un nudo asfixiante, dirigió su vista al techo tratando de contener las lágrimas e intentó cambiar sus pensamientos que iban dirigidos a ese joven inglés que consiguió arrebatarle el corazón.

Candy¿Estás bien? – Hellen la observaba con curiosidad – De pronto te has quedado muy callada.

Sí, estoy bien – Candy trataba de sonreír, pero sus ojos se veían cristalinos y brillantes – Solamente estoy pensando en todo lo que tengo que hacer hoy.

Supongo que es mucho, mira, se pondrá nuevamente en escena la obra de "Romeo y Julieta" – Hellen le enseñaba a Candy la nota de espectáculos del diario que había estado ojeando antes de que ella llegara, los ojos de Candy inspeccionaron rápidamente una fotografía en donde se veía al grupo teatral Sttaford casi completo, por que ahí no aparecía Terry – Vaya, Terrence Grandchester tendrá nuevamente el papel de Romeo y Karen Klaise será Julieta… Como me gustaría ir… Candy¿a dónde vas?

A la sala de esterilización – Dijo Candy que se había levantado de su asiento, estaba segura de que si se quedaba más tiempo escuchando a Hellen rompería en llanto, así que sin decir más salió del comedor y con pasos aletargados caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de esterilización, aún era temprano y no había nadie ahí, así que con pesar se sentó en una silla junto a un anaquel y sin poder soportarlo más, comenzó a llorar en silencio recordando aquella noche invernal en la que había abandonado a Terry con la esperanza de que fuera feliz en compañía de otra mujer.

Había llegado poco antes de las seis de la mañana al restaurante y en una hora logró barrer y fregar el piso, lavar las ventanas y ahora estaba terminando de limpiar la última mesa al extremo del restaurante, la misma en la que habían estado sentados ese actor de teatro, su prometida y su suegra la noche anterior; ya eran las siete de la mañana y la señorita Goldsmith acababa de poner el letrero que indicaba que el negocio ya estaba abierto y los primeros clientes no tardarían en llegar a desayunar.

Frederick estaba parado detrás del mostrador y hasta ese momento no le había quitado los ojos de encima a Ginebra, esa chica estaba desesperada por conseguir empleo, así que seguramente recurriría a otros medios para conseguir algunos ingresos extra y eso le agradaba a él, además, era carne nueva y extranjera con la cual podría divertirse.

No lo puedo creer – Dijo la señorita Goldmisth a su sobrino – Esa mesera no ha llegado y ya es muy tarde.

Tú sabes lo irresponsables que son tía – Contestó Frederick pensando en que él había acorralado a esa chica en un callejón atrás del restaurante la noche anterior y había conseguido meter su mano debajo de la falda de ella, realmente él pensaba llegar más lejos pero ella consiguió hacerle un rasguño muy profundo en su pómulo derecho antes de echarse a correr.

Ahora vamos a necesitar una mesera nueva y nos tendremos que partir en pedazos mientras la encontramos –

Tía¿por qué no usas a la chica nueva? –

Vaya Frederick, no eres del todo tonto – La señorita Goldsmith se rió al ver la cara que puso su sobrino ante su broma ácida – A ver, Ginebra, ven un momento hija.

Ginebra dejó dentro de un cubo la franela con la que estuvo limpiando la mesa y fue con su patrona.

No ha llegado la chica que servía las mesas ¿Sabes cómo se sirven? – Preguntó la señorita Goldsmith mientras acomodaba las cartas.

No, pero si me explica cómo se hace puedo intentarlo –

Las campanillas de la puerta repiquetearon recibiendo a los primeros clientes de ese día, era una pareja joven, la señorita Goldsmith tomó las cartas y acomodándose el peinado se enfiló hacia ellos.

Frederick, explícale cómo se enumeran las mesas y qué debe hacer –

Ven, vamos atrás para explicarte todo – Frederick señaló la puerta de una habitación que era para uso general de los trabajadores e incluso servía como vestidor al cambiarse los uniformes, Ginebra tomó el cubo con el agua jabonosa y entró a la habitación seguida por Frederick.

Lo primero es que debes conocer la numeración de las mesas, las nones son las que van pegadas a las ventanas y paredes y las pares las que están al centro contando de izquierda a derecha – Ginebra le había dado la espalda para vaciar el contenido del cubo en un pequeño fregadero que estaba en un rincón y él aprovechaba para mirarle las pantorrillas – Además, ese uniforme debes cambiarlo por el de las meseras que es de color azul marino.

Frederick hurgó en un pequeño armario y sacó un uniforme – Creo que éste te vendrá bien, anda, cámbiatelo –

Ginebra tomó el vestido azul marino que Frederick le ofrecía, debía cambiarse en ese lugar, pero ese tipo no se movía de ahí y en lugar de eso la miraba interesado.

No me pienso cambiar frente a ti Frederick – Dijo Ginebra arqueando las cejas.

Puedes hacer de cuenta de que yo no estoy aquí –

Sal de aquí, tengo mucho trabajo y debo cambiarme – En lugar de salir del lugar Frederick dio un paso al frente tratando de acercarse a Ginebra quien se percató de sus intenciones y tomó una escoba que estaba junto a ella.

Está bien, está bien, ya me voy – Dijo él echándose hacia atrás buscando la perilla de la puerta a tientas, cuando por fin logró asirla salió del pequeño cuarto dando un fuerte portazo.

Idiota – Murmuró Ginebra y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa.

"¿Y no tienen labios los santos, y labios también los piadosos palmeros?" – Terry ya no tenía la necesidad de tener en sus manos los diálogos de la obra como otros actores, aún recordaba perfectamente bien lo que debía decir ya que una vez había interpretado magistralmente el papel de Romeo para esa pecosa de ojos esmeralda; estaba parado frente a Karen y sin ningún esfuerzo encarnaba su personaje, repasaban nuevamente la quinta escena de la obra en el baile de máscaras y Karen aún no conseguía concentrarse a pesar de que también había sido antes Julieta.

"Sí peregrino, labios que deben usar en la oración" –

No, no Karen, parece como si estuvieses arrullándolo – El señor Hattaway volvía a interrumpir el ensayo, si seguían así nunca tendrían lista la obra para el día del estreno y lo peor es que habían estado ensayando por horas – Ya una vez lo hiciste y te quedó maravilloso¿qué sucede ahora?

Lo siento – Dijo ella sonrojada – Es sólo que no he podido dormir bien, eso es todo.

Bien, treinta minutos de descanso para todos, y tú Karen, ve a tomarte un café, a ver si con eso despiertas un poco – Robert Hattaway se sentó en una de las butacas repasando mentalmente lo que debían hacer y todo lo que faltaba por terminar, seguramente deberían de trabajar hasta alta horas de la noche ese y los días sucesivos y ya no podría permitirle a Terry que faltara a los ensayos.

Alzó los ojos y vio a Terry parado en la mitad del escenario viendo hacia arriba, estaba mirando los reflectores y se veía mucho más serio que en otras ocasiones.

Terry, baja, vamos a charlar un momento – Terry bajó del escenario de un salto y con las manos en los bolsillos caminó hasta el palco en donde estaba Robert – Siéntate, te veo mucho más alto parado junto a mi de esa manera.

¿Hay algo que te incomode? – Preguntó el señor Hattaway una vez que el joven británico estuvo sentado, él lo observo impasible pero no contestó – No es que quiera meterme en asuntos que no me corresponden, pero te he visto más callado que antes.

No me pasa nada Robert – Dijo Terry con un suspiro ya que sabía perfectamente bien que nada estaba más alejado de la verdad.

Bien, y dime¿Ya fijaron alguna fecha para la boda? – Terry contuvo la respiración por unos segundos y sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se iba de pronto hasta sus pies.

No, aún no – Dijo con voz ronca, lo que menos deseaba hacer era fijar una fecha para poner esa soga en su cuello por que una vez que lo hiciera no habría marcha atrás.

Estás algo pálido¿te sientes bien? – Y era cierto lo que decía Robert, cada vez que pensaba en pasar el resto de su vida junto a una mujer a la cual no amaba era como si se abriera un enorme agujero bajo sus pies y lo arrastrara a un lugar oscuro y frío en donde su alma terminaría por secarse dentro de su cuerpo hasta que se muriera en vida.

Sí, estoy bien – Dijo Terry levantándose de la butaca – Iré a caminar un poco mientras termina el descanso.

No te demores, esto tiene que salir para hoy y nos quedaremos hasta las diez para sacar al menos dos escenas y ten cuidado con tus admiradoras, deben estar arremolinándose en la entrada para verte, yo que tú, me iba por la puerta trasera –

Realmente no quería quedarse en el teatro hasta entrada la noche, le estaba comenzando una jaqueca incómoda y prefería enterrar la cabeza en las almohadas a estar viendo como esos actores que venían de escuelas dramaturgas reconocidas no podían ni siquiera hilar bien dos diálogos.

Como le había recomendado Robert, salió por una puerta trasera que era para el acceso de los empleados, había tenido la suerte de no toparse con alguna admiradora que estuviese cazándolo y muy al contrario, las calles se veían casi vacías; se había puesto un abrigo oscuro al cual le había alzado las solapas cubriéndose el cuello y parte del rostro tratando de no llamar tanto la atención, además, el aire invernal soplaba con mayor fuerza helándole el rostro por lo cual él lo hundía más en el abrigo.

Llegó al restaurante de la señorita Goldsmith, en verdad había bajado mucho la temperatura, así que tomaría un café y regresaría al ensayo en el teatro.

Tomó asiento en la mesa de costumbre y espero al servicio, muchas veces sus compañeros de teatro le habían llegado a preguntar por qué no comía en los refinados y elegantes restaurantes de la quinta avenida ya que su posición y fama se lo permitían y era lo más adecuado, a lo que él les contestaba: _"Ahí no me molestan los reporteros y fotógrafos"_, llegaba a asistir a esos restaurantes pomposos y elegantes cuando la ocasión lo requería, principalmente cuando acudía con alguna mujer que pudiese calentarle un poco la sangre y enfriarle los recuerdos tan dolorosos que afloraban en su mente de una manera traicionera.

Buenas tardes – Dijo una voz femenina junto a él, era la nueva mesera y no era la misma que lo había atendido el día anterior – Le dejo la carta.

No hace falta – Contestó él – Tráigame un café express.

La mesera asintió con la cabeza y dio media vuelta para traerle su orden y fue cuando Terry la miró de espaldas, seguramente esa era la mujer a la que se había referido la noche anterior Susana ya que tenía el cabello largo, lustroso y negro hasta debajo de las caderas, estaba sujeto en una trenza francesa y se bamboleaba acompasando su caminar.

No tardó en regresar con una charola, y callada y sin mirarlo dejó en la mesa una taza con el café, una azucarera y crema, una vez que hubo dejado todo en su lugar se dispuso a irse.

Eres nueva – Dijo Terry, la mesera lo miró interrogante – Ayer no estabas aquí y había otra chica.

Entré a trabajar hoy –

A ver cuánto tiempo duras – Dijo Terry con cinismo mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo a su café humeante – Para nadie es un secreto que aquí no duran las trabajadoras.

Ella miró hacia el mostrador y vio a Frederick que comprobaba su peinado a través del reflejo que le regresaba la lámina plateada de un tostador – Creo que sé a qué se refiere, con permiso –

La mesera se alejó hacia el mostrador dejando la charola, la señorita Goldsmith no se veía por ningún lugar, seguramente había salido dejando a su sobrino a cargo del establecimiento, además, casi no había clientela, solamente estaba un anciano leyendo un diario al otro extremo del restaurante.

Terry apuró su café, quisiera o no, debía regresar a los ensayos, al menos ya se sentía un poco más alerta y trataba de convencerse a si mismo de quedarse a ensayar esa noche, así que dejó un billete sobre la mesa y salió del restaurante.

Habían puesto globos decorativos en el vestíbulo para darles la bienvenida a las enfermeras y médicos que regresaban del frente mientras que en el comedor se servía una cena pocas veces vista en el hospital; la noche comenzaba a caer y ya se dejaban ver los tintes rojizos y amarillos del sol al ocultarse, casi todo el cuerpo médico estaba postrado en la puerta de entrada esperando a que sus compañeros llegaran.

Un camión grande del ejército apareció por la calle estacionándose frente al hospital, las puertas fueron abiertas y comenzó a descender el cuerpo médico voluntario en la guerra, eran caras conocidas por los trabajadores del hospital, viejos amigos y compañeros de clases, Candy estaba junto con Hellen atrás de todos parándose de puntas para alcanzar a ver.

¿A quién puedes ver? – Preguntó Hellen a Candy mientras saltaba tratando de ver sobre las cabezas de los demás.

Puedo ver a… Marie Jonson – Dijo Candy estirando el cuello lo más que podía – y a… por Dios, es Flammy – Candy se alejó de su lugar que ocupaba tratando de abrirse paso entre todas sus compañeras y médicos que estaban delante de ella tratando de ver más de cerca a su antigua compañera.

Era ella efectivamente, se veía más seria que cuando se había ido, aún llevaba el uniforme de voluntaria y miraba a todos con escrutinio sin lograr que una sonrisa saliera de sus labios.

¡Flammy! – Gritó Candy al abrirse paso entre todos los que se arremolinaban, la aludida dirigió la vista hacia el lugar de donde venía aquella voz de sobra conocida por ella - ¡Flammy!, qué gusto verte – Candy logró salir de entre todo ese tumulto de personas y se paró frente a Flammy y ésta a su vez la miró y le dirigió una mueca con la boca.

Sigues siendo la misma escandalosa – Le soltó Flammy a manera de saludo, nunca le había agradado del todo esa chiquilla rubia y esa muestra de emoción no era óbice para que comenzara a caerle bien y sin más, siguió su camino hasta adentrarse al hospital, dejando a Candy con un palmo de narices ante su respuesta.

Todos estaban en el comedor riendo y bromeando, los viejos grupos de amigos habían vuelto a formarse acaparando las mejores mesas del lugar, frente a la puerta podía leerse un colorido letrero de bienvenida y serpentinas brillantes volaban de un lado a otro; Candy y Hellen estaban sentadas junto con Alexandra Rice y Christine Mitchell, dos de las voluntarias con quienes habían hecho buenas amistades y platicaban interesadas sobre sus experiencias, tanto en el hospital como en el frente.

El cuerpo directivo estaba sentado en una de las mesas principales y platicaban entre ellos hasta que el médico en jefe se levantó y haciendo sonar una cuchara en su vaso pidió la atención de los presentes.

Su atención por favor – Dijo cuando todos estuvieron callados – Hoy es un día lleno de bendiciones por que nuestros queridos compañeros médicos y enfermeras que estuvieron en el frente han regresado sanos y salvos y desgraciadamente, otros cuerpos auxiliares no corrieron con la misma suerte al sufrir bajas entre ellos al cumplir con sus misiones de salvamento.

Candy miró a Flammy que tragó saliva pero no dejaba de tener su aspecto inmutable.

Pero – Continuo el director – así mismo se dan curiosidades y casualidades en la vida y como se dan las desgracias también se dan las alegrías y quién diría que en la guerra dos corazones podrían unirse¿no es cierto Flammy? – La aludida sonrío levemente en algo parecido a una mueca y asintió con la cabeza ruborizándose un poco – Me parece apropiado decirlo y es que Flammy se ha comprometido en matrimonio con un soldado y ya tiene una plaza de trabajo en el hospital San Louis en Nueva York… Muchas felicidades.

Se escucharon murmullos generalizados en el comedor, nadie sabía cómo reaccionar y todos se miraban entre sí, hasta que fue Candy quien rompió esa reacción con un aplauso que fue seguido por los demás.

¿Puedes creerlo? – Dijo Hellen a Alexandra que era la que estaba junto a ella – Alguien por fin quiso casarse con ella, es una cascarrabias.

Sí, pero es un soldado que quedó ciego con el gas "Cruz amarilla", su batallón fue atacado por los alemanes dentro de una trinchera – Contestó Alexandra – Además, el pobre chico quedó muy mal, no recuerda nada y apenas puede hablar, fue Flammy quien lo cuido hasta que pudo volver a caminar, no me extraña que esté agradecido con ella y por eso quiera hacerla su esposa.

No dudo que esté ciego para querer casarse con ella – Dijo sarcásticamente Hellen.

Dejen de decir esas cosas tan horribles – Terció Candy saliendo en defensa de Flammy – Debería darles pena decir todo eso.

Tampoco ha sido un caramelo contigo Candy – Dijo Christine – Yo recuerdo cuánto te molestaba.

Sí, pero no es su culpa vivir a la defensiva –

Mejor vamos a cenar y dejemos el tema olvidado¿les parece? – Las tres asintieron ante la propuesta de Alexandra y comenzaron a cenar en calma.

Estaba terminando de tomarle la temperatura a los niños que vigilaría esa noche, ya muchos estaban dormidos y otros estaban a punto de hacerlo, anotó en el registro los datos y salió de la sala de pediatría para irse a la pequeña habitación que usaban las enfermeras y médicos de guardia para descansar un poco.

Una vez adentro se quitó la cofia y se dejó caer en un camastro con mucha pesadez, algo en su interior se había removido al escuchar sobre el reciente compromiso de Flammy y aunque se sintiera feliz por ella, algo dentro de su pecho le quemaba incómodamente y una vocecilla en su cabeza comenzaba a molestarla: _"es acaso¿envidia?", _se talló los ojos con las manos y suspiró pesadamente, extrañaba tanto a Terry que se sentía desfallecer por momentos, se preguntaba a cada instante qué estaría haciendo, si estaría bien o si era feliz.

Sabía muy bien que su decisión había sido hacerse a un lado y dejarlo cumplir su compromiso con Susana sin interferir y que fuese feliz con ella, pero eso no evitaba necesitarlo desesperadamente, echarlo de menos y desear escuchar el timbre de su voz al menos una vez más y por todos esos deseos y recuerdos amargos sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por las noches de una manera mucho más frecuente y desesperante.

Archie, Annie y Patty sabían muy bien por lo que estaba pasando y la visitaban con frecuencia, incluso Albert le escribía una carta al menos dos veces a la semana para estar al tanto de todos los pormenores en su vida… de no ser por ellos hubiese caído en una depresión mucho más profunda de la cual tal vez no podría salir.

Archie le había avisado que pasaría por ella al día siguiente para llevarla a dar un paseo por la ciudad y que las chicas los acompañarían, esa idea le encantó a Candy, sería una buena distracción y así evitaría pensar en Terry al menos por un rato.

Recargó su cabeza contra el muro frío y cerró los ojos y sin querer comenzó a dormitar y a duermevela se le aparecía ese chico de mirada ardiente y que al abrazarla le pedía que no se fuera…

**N/A:** Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo de ésta historia, muchas, pero muchas gracias a las personas que me han dejado sus mensajes de apoyo para continuar con esto.

**ASMG**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, bueno, sí es un poco triste la historia y yo sé que ahora no se le entiende mucho a la trama pero conforme se vaya desarrollando se irán develando muchas cosas. Gracias.

**Danyseren**: Muchas, pero muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y las cosas tan lindas que me escribiste, bueno, éste capítulo ya tuvo a Candy, poco a poco aparecerán otros personajes y Ginebra jugará un papel muy importante, pero ya te darás cuenta tú misma. Gracias.

**Doris**: Gracias por escribir, te aseguro que pronto te darás cuenta qué más va a pasar.

Y muchas gracias a todas y todos los lectores anónimos que me regalaron minutos de su tiempo para leer ésta historia, y por favor, por favor, por favor, déjenme sus comentarios para saber si les gusta o no como va todo esto.

Gracias, y hasta el próximo capítulo.

NINKWEN


	3. Una Noticia

**Capítulo 3**

**UNA NOTICIA**.

LllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLII

No se habían quedado hasta las diez de la noche como había dicho Robert, ya pasaban de las once y media y apenas estaban saliendo de los ensayos, todos tenían cara de fastidio y cansancio y el día siguiente prometía ser igual.

Terry estaba por subir a su auto pero sintió un pequeño jalón de su abrigo, al darse la vuelta se encontró con la mirada pizpireta de Karen.

- Hola Terry – Dijo ella sonriente a pesar del frío y del cansancio.

- Hola Karen – Le contestó él con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Me preguntaba si me podrías llevar a mi casa, tú sabes que no es correcto que una dama ande sola a éstas horas por la calle – Terry sonrió de una manera más abierta, aún no estaba seguro cómo, pero esa mujer siempre lograba convencerlo de llevarla a su casa.

- Sube – Dijo al tiempo que abría la puerta del auto – Hace frío.

- Vaya, afuera está helando – Karen estaba frotándose las manos una contra otra tratando de calentarlas mientras que Terry se acomodaba en el asiento del conductor.

- Nevará pronto, ha bajado muy rápido la temperatura – Terry arrancó el auto al tiempo que hablaba y se encaminó por varias calles de sobra conocidas por él.

- Casi no hemos platicado en estos días Terry – Soltó de pronto Karen – Sé que no eres el hombre más elocuente del mundo, pero ahora te retraes más que antes.

- No sé por qué pienso que Robert te ha enviado para hablar conmigo – Le dijo Terry sin apartar la vista del frente, Karen se sonrojó levemente y él se dio cuenta.

- Bueno… sí, pero también me tienes preocupada –

- No me ocurre nada, estoy bien y mi vida es maravillosa – La voz de él se escuchaba algo cortante y Karen observó como sujetaba el volante con tal fuerza que los nudillos se le notaban blancos.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué ya casi no te dejas ver en los ensayos? –

- Por que me fastidia ver como esos actores recién llegados piensan que lo saben todo cuando la verdad es que son malos para actuar –

- Sí que eres duro con ellos, deberías de pensar que ellos están bajo tu sombra y se sienten aún más presionados –

Terry no le contestó más a Karen, ya no deseaba continuar discutiendo, tan solo quería llegar a su casa y dormir, al menos así olvidaba su realidad por algunas horas.

- ¿Y qué hay de Susana? – Terry tragó saliva en silencio, detestaba que las conversaciones con todas las personas tomaran esa vertiente y siempre le preguntaran por ella cuando era de quien menos quería hablar – Supongo que no se enteró que saldrías tarde del ensayo y debe estar retorciéndose las manos preguntándose con quién estarás. –

- No debe preguntarse nada, sabe que estoy trabajando –

- Vamos Terry, no has sido muy discreto en tus últimas correrías, a cada tanto aparecen en los diarios tus romances con todas esas mujeres… –

- Bien, servida señorita, ahí está su casa – Karen miró la fachada de su casa mientras Terry bajaba para abrirle la puerta.

- Ya hablaremos después Terry, no te vas a escapar –

- Ya lo creo, hasta mañana Karen – Se despidió Terry desde el interior de su auto y se marchó.

LllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLII

Esos eran temas de los cuales prefería no hablar ni hacer mención, desde hacía unos meses atrás había comenzado a tener ciertas aventurillas románticas con algunas actrices, cantantes y bailarinas de moda, en todas esas mujeres cuyos nombres ya ni recordaba, esperaba encontrar ese calor que tanta falta le hacía a su espíritu, pero entre más las buscaba, más vacío se sentía y su alma se secaba más y más al ver el rostro enamorado de Susana que estaba decidida a quedarse con él para siempre…

Parpadeó fuertemente al tiempo en que daba vuelta por una de las calles, estaba oscura y húmeda por la escarcha que comenzaba a formarse sobre el asfalto, el piso brillaba reflejando la escasa luz que despedía un farol solitario y entrecortándose contra el trémulo halo de luz estaba una silueta, iba caminando con las manos dentro del abrigo y sin mayores prisas; una vez que pasó junto a esa persona Terry la miró, era la chica que le había servido el café esa mañana en el restaurante y llevaba la vista fija en el piso y ni siquiera la alzó cuando pasó él en su carro junto a ella.

Él avanzó un trecho corto y casi sin pensarlo se detuvo un poco más adelante esperando a que esa mujer pasara junto a su auto y ella lo hizo sin volver la vista hacia donde estaba él.

- Oye muchacha – Dijo sacando su cabeza por la ventanilla – puedo llevarte si quieres.

Ella se detuvo y lo miró de reojo, lo reconoció como el tipo callado que había llevado a cenar a su prometida al restaurante y que esa misma mañana había tomado una taza de café.

- No, gracias – Contestó con voz clara y sin emoción.

Terry la miró irse, no le extrañaba la respuesta que le había dado, lo que le parecía extraño era la falta de emotividad en sus palabras y su semblante distante y frío, si hubiese sido otra mujer, se subiría a su auto sin rechistar ni pensárselo dos veces, en cambio, ésta siguió caminando como si él no estuviera ahí.

Avanzó lentamente mientras ella caminaba hasta dar vuelta en un callejón sucio y estrecho y ahí entró en un edificio destartalado, él la miró hasta que la perdió de vista en los escalones de madera apolillada y fue hasta ese momento en el cual él se dio cuenta de que estaba siguiendo a una desconocida con la que apenas si había intercambiado un par de palabras.

- Debo estar volviéndome loco – Dijo para si al tiempo que suspiraba y escondía su rostro entre sus manos.

Arrancó su auto y Ginebra lo escuchó alejarse mientras estaba recargada contra el rellano de la escalera, sentía como su corazón latía desbocado, ese hombre comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa.

LllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLII

Esa noche de guardia apenas si había tenido tiempo para dormitar un poco, sus ojos se sentían arenosos y le ardían al parpadear, lo único que la mantenía de un buen humor era el pensar que esa tarde saldría con sus amigos a pasear por la ciudad y eso la llenaba de emoción.

Caminaba desganada hacia su dormitorio y arrastraba los pies como niña pequeña, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era darse una ducha caliente y dormir un par de horas; se encaminó a las escaleras y se disponía a bajar cuando algo llamó su atención.

Frente a la escalera, junto a un ventanal que daba vista al jardín principal estaba un hombre joven, sentado en una silla de ruedas y con las manos cruzadas sobre sus muslos, se veía pensativo y cabizbajo.

Candy caminó hasta donde estaba él y se paró a su lado.

- Disculpa – Le dijo ella - ¿Esperas a alguien?, ¿tienes consulta?

Él alzó la cabeza y fue cuando Candy pudo ver bien su cabello castaño un poco crecido que inevitablemente le recordó el aspecto de descuido seductor que tenía Terry, pero sus ojos casi en su totalidad eran blancos y solamente en donde estaba el iris se notaba un tono grisáceo trémulo, dirigió su cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz de ella, pero sus ojos estaban dirigidos a un punto distante, el chico estaba completamente ciego.

- Sí – Dijo él con voz profunda – espero a Flammy.

- Bueno… no creo que tarde mucho en llegar… tú eres, ¿su prometido? - A Candy le costó un enorme trabajo pronunciar su pregunta, era como si las palabras se negasen a salir de su boca y se le enredaran en la lengua como hiel amarga.

- Sí, soy su prometido, me dijo que la esperara aquí mientras hablaba con un médico –

- Bien, no creo que tarde entonces, yo soy Candy, Flammy y yo fuimos compañeras en la escuela de enfermería –

- Mucho gusto Candy – Contestó él ofreciéndole su mano esperando que ella la sujetara y cuando lo hizo la estrechó cálidamente – Mentiría si te dijera que sé mi nombre, la verdad es que no lo recuerdo, pero en el pabellón Flammy comenzó a llamarme Bruno.

- Candy, ¿Qué se supone que haces? – La voz de Flammy sonó fría y cortante a comparación de la de Bruno, ella llegó sin hacer ruido y se paró detrás de la rubia, que al escucharla dio un respingo.

- Bu… buenos días Flammy, ¿Cómo estás? –

- Como si eso fuera de tu incumbencia – Contestó Flammy sin rastro de simpatía mientras sujetaba la silla de Bruno y se lo llevaba de ahí.

- Flammy, no tienes por que ser así con ella – Candy alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Bruno mientras se alejaban del lugar a lo que Flammy respondió con un resoplido enfadado.

LllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLII

Por tercera vez Archie sacaba del interior del saco su reloj para consultar con una rápida ojeada la hora, ya más bien su acto parecía un reflejo involuntario al estar inquieto dentro del auto, estaba sentado junto a Paty y Annie que cuchicheaban sin prestarle mucha atención; el chofer había estacionado el auto junto al hospital mientras esperaban a que Candy saliera y por cuarta vez, Archie dirigía su mirada nerviosa a las manecillas de su reloj dorado.

- Creo que debería ir a buscarla – Dijo él finalmente haciendo un intento por abrir la puerta del auto – Ya se tardó.

- Vamos Archie, no debe tardar en venir, seguramente tuvo algún imprevisto con los pacientes -

La respuesta de Annie no lo dejaba del todo tranquilo, sabía que el trabajo de Candy podía llegar a ser muy estresante y absorbente pero no le gustaba que llegara tarde, siempre le corría por la cabeza la idea de que le pudiese ocurrir algo o de que algún patán aprovechado la estuviese molestando, deseaba salir del auto y entrar al hospital a buscarla y estar seguro de que se encontraba bien, pero trataba de controlar sus nervios tamborileando sus dedos sobre su pierna derecha.

- Mira Archie, ahí viene – No hacía falta que Paty se lo dijera, ya la había visto tan radiante como siempre con una falda de lino, recta y entubada que le resaltaba su figura curveada, ella era capaz de que a cualquier hombre se le escapara el aliento con sólo verla caminar, a Archie le encantaba ésa moda ya que de vez en cuando podía echar una furtiva mirada a los bien torneados tobillos de Candy.

- Perdonen el retraso – Se excuso Candy cuando Archie bajo a abrirle la portezuela del auto – tuve que entregar los reportes de la guardia de anoche y se me fue el tiempo con eso.

Se acomodó junto con sus amigas y a una indicación de Archie el auto arrancó.

- ¿A dónde iremos? – Preguntó Candy al ver que el auto llegaba a una zona muy exclusiva de la ciudad.

- La tía abuela quiere que almorcemos con ella – Dijo Archie sin tratar de darle mucha importancia al asunto, aunque sabía que posiblemente eso le incomodara un poco a Candy ya que continuamente seguía chocando su personalidad con la de la tía abuela.

- Pensé que iríamos a pasear – Dijo Candy un poco consternada con la noticia, se sentía desilusionada, ésa no era precisamente la manera en la cual ella deseaba pasar su día libre. A pesar de que la tía abuela finalmente la había aceptado como un miembro más de la familia Andley, aún no aceptaba del todo que ella trabajara ni que viviese con las extravagantes modas que estaban invadiendo al mundo.

- Lo lamento Candy – Dijo Archie disculpándose – Pero la tía abuela insistió en que fuéramos a almorzar con ella, creo que últimamente se ha sentido sola y quiere algo de compañía, cuando terminemos qué tal si vamos a pasear al centro, no tenemos por qué quedarnos aquí toda la mañana.

- Claro Archie, no hay problema – Aunque realmente sí lo había por que no quería estar escuchando las múltiples quejas y reprimendas que la tía abuela estaría dando durante todo el almuerzo.

- Oh, Candy, Patty, miren – Annie estaba señalando hacia la calle, justamente hacia un grupo de chicas que caminaban por la acera - ¿No creen que es hermoso ése corte de cabello? –

- No se te vaya a ocurrir cortar tu cabello Annie – Dijo Archie en un tono seco – Eso de que las chicas ahora parecen chicos creo que no me agrada mucho.

- Vamos Archie, está de moda el estilo garçon, es algo menos formal, pero no pierde el estilo elegante –

- Patty tiene razón Archie, no seas tan serio, Candy, ¿qué tal si vamos a cortarnos el cabello?, anda, sería divertido –

- No lo sé Annie, sería un cambio muy radical –

- Nunca te has hecho nada diferente, anda, no pierdes nada con experimentar – Annie, Archie y Candy miraron extrañados a Patty con su propuesta – Es más, yo también pienso cortar un poco más mi cabello.

- Está bien, pero solo un poco – Annie sonreía emocionada ante la respuesta de Candy, aunque ella aún no se sentía del todo segura de querer cortar sus rizos rubios.

- Van a parecer muchachos – Se quejó Archie – No le digan nada a la tía abuela, será mejor ver su reacción ya que las vea con el cabello corto.

LllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLII

Llegaron en poco tiempo a la casa que estaba ocupando la tía abuela, grande y aristocrática como su posición requería, llena de habitaciones y viejos recuerdos escondidos entre antigüedades y pasillos interminables en donde las palabras se ahogaban y la soledad se hacía presente a cada respirar.

Entraron siendo escoltados por el mayordomo y los guió hasta un pequeño recibidor que era ocupado para ocasiones menos formales, ahí estaba parada la tía abuela, con su porte recto e impecable mientras veía un retrato al óleo.

- Buenos días tía abuela – Saludó Archie dirigiéndose hacia ella.

- Él es mi hermano Preston – Dijo ella tranquilamente, como si no hubiera escuchado el saludo de Archie – tenía espíritu aventurero y le encantaba viajar, fue una lástima que muriera tan lejos del hogar.

- ¿En dónde murió? – Las palabras de Candy hicieron que la anciana saliera de sus pensamientos y clavó los ojos directamente en ella.

- En África, le llamaba la atención explorar las ruinas egipcias y enfermó de malaria – El tono de voz que utilizaba con Candy era rígido, aún no la aceptaba completamente como un miembro de la familia – era muy joven, apenas tenía veintiocho años, no se casó ni tuvo hijos, de no haber enfermado él hubiese sido la cabeza de la familia por derecho de herencia.

Candy miró el retrato y le recordó muchísimo a Albert, ya que al igual que él, tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos azules y al parecer, el mismo carácter curioso e inquieto.

- Pasen a la terraza, he pedido que nos lleven el almuerzo ahí – La tía abuela se adelantó hasta la terraza y ya estaba dispuesto el almuerzo sobre una mesa con un mantel blanco con bordados a mano, seguramente hecho por la tía abuela en sus momentos de ocio.

- Y bien Archie, dime, ¿ya han fijado fecha para la boda? – Preguntó la tía abuela mientras veía como una de las doncellas servía jugo de naranja en las copas.

- No, aún no – Archie sintió como si se le enredara algo en la garganta y le impidiera respirar bien, a pesar de que quería a Annie, aún no la amaba lo suficiente como para querer formalizar ésa relación.

- Bien, cuando lo hagan, quiero que me avisen con anticipación para poder organizar una recepción adecuada –

- No se preocupe señora Elroy, usted será la primera en saberlo – Contestó Annie con una gran sonrisa, esperaba que Archie le pidiera matrimonio en poco tiempo.

- Disculpe señora – Dijo el mayordomo que traía una carta sobre una charola plateada – Le ha llegado éste telegrama urgente.

- ¿Un telegrama?, no me imagino de quien podrá ser – La tía abuela tomó el papel y comenzó a leerlo al tiempo que los labios se le secaban y comenzaba a faltarle la respiración – Por Dios…

Fue lo último que alcanzó a decir ya que se desplomaba inconsciente, Archie se levantó como impulsado por un resorte para auxiliarla mientras el mayordomo la sostenía.

- No la muevas Archie – Le dijo Candy que ya estaba junto a ella tomándole el pulso.

- Patty, ¿qué dice ése telegrama? – Preguntó Annie mientras abanicaba con una servilleta a la anciana, Patty tomó el papel del piso y comenzó a leerlo.

- Han encontrado vivo a Stear… - Contestó Patty al borde del llanto.

LllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLII

Toda la mañana habían pasado ensayando la escena del baile de máscaras y Terry se sentía al borde de la desesperación, aunque ya en las últimas dos horas por fin habían conseguido un gran avance y ya nada más faltaban algunos detalles por arreglar, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera algo cansado y con deseo de echarse en su cama y no despertar por varios días, pero como sabía que eso era prácticamente imposible lo único que atinó a hacer fue el irse a su camerino en el descanso y recostarse sobre un diván que tenía para su uso personal.

Cerró sus ojos por un momento tratando de descansar y de olvidarse de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, había veces en que deseaba a quedarse a vivir para siempre en el teatro con tal de escaparse de Susana que día a día se volvía más aprensiva con él, pero inevitablemente trataba de hacerle frente a ése problema de la manera más estoica posible, aunque a veces, al llegar a su casa y ser recibido por la oscuridad y el frío se desquitaba con cuanto mueble encontrara a su paso mandándolo a volar a un rincón de un certero puntapié.

Estaba comenzando a sentirse más tranquilo cuando un par de golpecillos trémulos a su puerta hicieron que diera un respingo, intentó ignorarlos girándose sobre su costado derecho, pero alcanzó a escuchar como giraban lentamente la perilla.

- ¿Terry? – Una voz femenina que no reconoció, no le interesaba quien fuera, así que ni siquiera dio señas de haberla escuchado – Terry, perdona que te moleste, pero… es que yo…

- Vete de aquí – Dijo él con voz ronca y cansada.

- No te molestes Terry – Dijo ella nuevamente – lo que pasa es que me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a almorzar conmigo –

- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó él alzando la cabeza para verla mejor, pero no la reconoció.

- Soy Grace Spencer – Contestó con una sonrisilla tímida – No tiene mucho que entré a la compañía y pensé que sería lindo conocernos un poco.

- Mmmmmm, no gracias – Dijo él volviendo a recostarse sobre el almohadón del diván.

- ¿Cómo? Pero es que, es un simple almuerzo –

- Tienes razón – Contestó él incorporándose – tengo hambre, así que iré a almorzar, pero no contigo, prefiero hacerlo sólo.

Pasó junto a ella tomando su chaqueta del perchero y abrió la puerta parándose junto a ella para que la chica saliera.

- Es mucho mejor comer acompañado, ¿no crees? – Ella le sonreía de una manera un poco más seductora tratando de convencerlo.

- Y es mucho mejor cuando mi acompañante me agrada – Las palabras de Terry le cayeron como agua helada, ya le habían dicho que él era muy reservado, pero nunca creyó que le daría ésa respuesta y sin más, él salió por la puerta trasera sin mirarla otra vez.

LllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLII

Caminó por las calles congeladas, el frío era cada vez mayor pero le agradaba ése ambiente grisáceo con aire de melancolía que se respiraba por toda la ciudad.

Llegó al restaurante de la señorita Goldsmith y al abrir lo recibieron los repiqueteos de las campanillas que él comenzaba a odiar, se fue a sentar directamente en la mesa que siempre ocupaba y echó un vistazo al negocio, quizás sería por el frío que imperaba en la zona, pero el restaurante estaba vacío o excepción de él, que era el único cliente.

- Buenos días, le dejo la carta – Era aquella chica que ahora era la nueva mesera, Terry sujetó la carpetita de cartón negro que ella le ofrecía mientras la miraba directamente.

- Lamento haberte asustado anoche – Le dijo sin dejar de verla mientras ella dejaba el azúcar y la crema sobre la mesa.

- No me asustó – Le contestó sin mirarlo, algo en él la ponía nerviosa.

- No creo que sea correcto que una dama camine sola por las calles a ésas horas de la noche –

- Es la hora en que salí de trabajar, en seguida vuelvo a tomarle su orden – Ella se alejó bamboleando su larga trenza mientras recogía algunos saleros vacíos y servilletas sucias de las otras mesas y las colocaba en una charola que llevaba a la altura de su hombro.

Detrás del mostrador estaba Frederick retocándose su envaselinado cabello mientras veía de reojo a ésa chica, llegó un momento en que no le quitó la mirada de encima y se dedicó a mirarle descaradamente las caderas y las pantorrillas, desvió su vista únicamente cuando se dio cuenta de que Terry lo estaba viendo.

- ¿Ya está listo para ordenar? – Había regresado la mesera y llevaba una pequeña libreta en su mano y estaba atenta esperando a que Terry le dijera qué quería comer.

- Deberías cambiar de empleo, en el teatro en donde trabajo están solicitando una chica que haga el aseo – Ella lo miró sin comprender parpadeando un par de veces – No es muy conveniente que sigas aquí y más sabiendo cómo es Frederick.

- ¿En el teatro? – Preguntó ella.

- Sí, hace días que no se presenta a trabajar la mujer que hacía la limpieza, así que será despedida, podrías pasar en la tarde a preguntar –

- Como si fuese tan sencillo, soy extranjera y no tengo recomendaciones –

- Ve al teatro hoy, pregunta por Robert Hattaway, dile que te envía Terry –

Ginebra suspiró, no estaba segura de poder cambiar de empleo tan rápido aunque eso de ser mesera y la que hacía la limpieza en el lugar no era nada sencillo.

- ¿Ya está listo para que le tome su orden? –

LllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLII

N/A: Bueno, después de tanto tiempo aquí está el nuevo capítulo de éste fic que tanto trabajo me ha costado retomar, muchas gracias a las chicas que me han enviado correos animándome para seguir escribiéndolo, muchas gracias, Ladyzafiro por el correo tan lindo que me escribiste; Anne, gracias por leer y a Dannyseren, bueno, ya irás viendo que hará Ginebra en la historia. Y a todas las lectoras anónimas que leen éstos capítulos, gracias por tomarse su tiempo.

Nuevamente les agradezco muchísimo, ya no voy a dejar tan abandonado éste fic y ya estoy escribiendo el cuarto capítulo que espero subir la próxima semana.

Por cierto, en el grupo de terryfics he comenzado a subir los fanarts que he hecho para ésta historia, por si alguien quiere verlos, les mando muchos abrazos y nuevamente, gracias.

NINKWEN


	4. DECISIONES DOLOROSAS

**Capítulo 4**

**DECISIONES DOLOROSA****S.**

LllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLII

- Bien, entonces, ¿qué haremos? – Preguntó Archie, estaba sentado en un sofá en la sala principal de la casa de la tía abuela, tenía la cabeza gacha y se mecía su cabello con las manos.

- La tía abuela no está en condiciones optimas para viajar, tuvo una descompensación en la presión arterial, lo mejor para ella es el descanso –

Archie miró a Candy alzando ligeramente la cabeza, ella estaba parada junto a la ventana viendo hacia el exterior, según lo informado en el telegrama, se pedía que pasaran a recoger al soldado Alistir Cornwell Andley al Hospital Monte Sinaí en la ciudad de Nueva York, pero era indispensable que se presentaran familiares directos para poder hacer los trámites correspondientes al traslado.

- Debo ir por él, haré los preparativos ahora mismo para salir, Candy, necesito que me acompañes –

Annie clavó sus ojos directamente en Archie, no creyó haber escuchado bien, no podía estarle pidiendo a Candy que lo acompañara, eso implicaba que pasarían varios días juntos y solos.

- Archie – Dijo Candy con un titubeo – sería mejor que te acompañara Annie.

- Eso sería impropio, no puedo viajar sólo con mi novia, se prestaría a interpretaciones incorrectas – Contestó Archie levantándose mientras que con un movimiento elegante se abrochaba los botones de su chaqueta – Tú eres mi prima, no habría ningún inconveniente en eso.

- Prefiero ir yo Archie, además, Candy tiene trabajo – Annie estaba a la defensiva y le había arrebatado la palabra de la boca a Candy.

- Eso no es problema, iré a hablar ahora mismo con los directivos del hospital, arreglaremos esto y en verdad Annie, sería impropio que viajáramos juntos, las personas suelen malinterpretar lo que sucede –

- Es mejor que vaya Candy con él Annie – Patty había entrada a la habitación, se había sentido mareada y la dejaron recostada en una recámara para que se tranquilizara, ahora se veía más relajada, pero pálida y un poco temblorosa.

- Candy, es muy importante que me acompañes –

- Está bien, iré, además, es un milagro que hayan encontrado a Stear –

- Bien, entonces, mandaré a alguien a comprar los boletos del tren, mientras, la dejaré en la estética para que se hagan su corte de cabello y pasaré por ustedes en dos horas mientras arreglo todo –

LllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLII

El auto en donde viajaban se estacionó frente a una estética muy limpia y lujosa, ése era el lugar al que acudía la tía abuela cuando quería algún peinado elegante cuando asistía a las fiestas y reuniones de las que tanto gozaba.

- Las dejo aquí chicas – Dijo Archie sacando su cabeza por la ventanilla mientras que el chofer abría la puerta para que ellas bajaran – Paso en dos horas por ustedes, Patty, debes de quedar aún más hermosa para que Stear se sorprenda cuando te vea, nos vemos –

El vehículo se alejó dejando a una Patty visiblemente sonrojada, Candy le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le dio un apretón cariñoso.

- Es maravilloso que él esté vivo – Dijo Patty, sentía su garganta seca y su corazón latía desbocado – Es casi increíble.

- Sí, lo es, ¿No lo crees Annie? –

- Sí, ¿podemos entrar? – Annie se adelantó a las demás, iba seria y su respuesta había sido muy brusca, sin esperarlas abrió la puerta de la estética y entró sin voltear a verlas.

- Ven Patty, será mejor que entremos – Dijo Candy con un suspiro y se enfiló hacia el negocio.

LllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLII

El restaurante de la señorita Goldsmith estaba abarrotado a más no poder, de pronto había llegado una cantidad pasmosa de gente y todos pedían ser atendidos lo más pronto posible y llamaban a la mesera casi a gritos la cual no se daba abasto atendiendo a tantas y tantas personas.

- Vas muy bien muchacha – Soltó Frederick cuando Ginebra pasó frente al mostrador con una charola al hombro mientras que con la otra mano empujaba un carrito lleno de postres, ella dio un resoplido de enfado mientras Frederick reía a carcajadas, simplemente la veía trabajar mientras comía un trozo de pastel de chocolate, lo único que tenía que hacer era recibir el dinero y dar el cambio, nada complicado ni estresante.

- Mi tía no va a estar hoy, ¿qué tal si organizamos una cena romántica solos tú y yo? – Le dijo a Ginebra cuando se había acercado al mostrador con la cuenta para que la cobrara, ella lo miró con curiosidad cuando él le sonrió seductoramente – Anda, tendrás el placer de estar conmigo, después podríamos ir a mi casa, mi tía jugará canasta con sus amigas hoy y regresara muy tarde, ¿qué opinas? –

- Se te pegó el chocolate en un diente – Se burló ella cuando por fin le había dado el cambio de la cuenta. Frederick tomó rápidamente el tostador que siempre tenía al alcance para comprobar lo que ella le había dicho.

- Oye, no es cierto – Pero Ginebra ya se había alejado hasta el otro extremo del restaurante para seguir atendiendo a los clientes – eres una zorra –

LllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLII

- No puede ser – Dijo Candy cuando vio que el primer mechón de su cabello rubio caía al piso, se veía largo, ondulado y lustroso, no tenía idea de cómo quedaría el corte pero poco a poco más mechones caían dejando una suave alfombra dorada a sus pies.

- No se preocupe Mademoiselle, ésta es la moda, se verá preciosa, como ésas vampiresas de las películas – Le decía el peluquero tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, pero no daba muchos resultados.

- Candy, ¿tú crees que a Stear le guste mi corte? – Ahora Patty ya no se veía consternada sino eufórica y alegre y tenía una sonrisa que hacía tiempo no se le veía.

- Le va a encantar Patty – Le dijo Candy con un tono alegre, pero no dejaba de ver su reflejo en el espejo mientras el peluquero iba cortando más y más cabello.

Annie no decía ni una palabra y al parecer no le daba mucha importancia a que le estuvieran cortando su largo cabello negro, ni siquiera volteaba a ver a sus amigas y se limitaba en tener la vista clavada al frente.

- Estás muy seria Annie, ¿pasa algo? – La pregunta de Patty hizo que Annie clavara sus ojos en ella y se veían algo enrojecidos.

- No me pasa nada – Contestó tratando de sonreír aunque su gesto parecía más una mueca torcida – Estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo. –

Candy la miró, tenía una idea de por qué Annie estaba tan molesta, pero no quería hacer comentarios frente a Patty.

- Supongo que van a dormir en habitaciones separadas –

- ¿De qué hablas Annie? – Preguntó Candy sorprendida.

- Te preguntó que si Archie y tú dormirán en habitaciones separadas –

- Annie, no entiendo a qué viene tu pregunta, claro que dormiremos en habitaciones separadas, ése no es motivo por el cual deberías de estar tan preocupada – Candy estaba sorprendida por la pregunta de Annie, ya se imaginaba que podría estar un poco celosa porque haría el viaje con Archie, pero nunca creyó que su preocupación llegara a tal extremo.

- Annie, ella y Archie son primos, no deberías estar haciendo ésas preguntas – Patty estaba sorprendida, no creía que Annie fuese tan prejuiciosa.

- Sólo es curiosidad – Contesto Annie encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que intentaba sonreír con una mueca.

LllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLII

- Muy bien, creo que la presión y el cansancio los ayuda a trabajar mejor – Robert Hattaway estaba parado a la mitad del escenario mientras los actores lo rodeaban y escuchaban sus palabras – Si seguimos a éste paso y trabajando como hoy es posible que tengamos la obra lista días antes de lo programado, así que por favor, estudien bien sus papeles y traten de encarnar lo más posible al personaje porque solamente de ésta manera podremos ir más rápido en los ensayos. –

Terry escuchaba sin mucho ánimo lo que decía el señor Hattaway, se había parado a un extremo del escenario y estaba recargado contra un pilar y cruzaba distraídamente los brazos; lo único que comenzaba a crisparlo era que ésa chiquilla que lo había invitado a almorzar ésa mañana estuviese viéndolo fijamente y de vez en cuando intercambiaba algún susurro con sus amigas y era cuando ellas volteaban a verlo y reían tontamente.

Trató de ignorarlas y dirigió su vista hacia el techo, del cual pendían los reflectores pesadamente y una sensación ardorosa inundo su garganta y le impidió respirar bien, esos trozos de acero y cristal le traían muy malos recuerdos y por ésa misma razón, deseo irse de ahí, escapar y esconderse en algún lugar en donde jamás lo encontraran, incluso, deseaba escapar de su mente que ella misma lo llegaba a traicionar con tanta frecuencia que ya había perdido la cuenta de todos los tropiezos que le había puesto mezquinamente.

Cerró sus ojos que le ardían, no sabía si era por el cansancio o por los enormes deseos de llorar que lo habían atrapado como un torbellino que se negaba a soltarlo, incluso, un escalofrío le recorrió desde el cuello hasta el nacimiento de su cadera, abrió sus ojos cristalinos que comenzaban a enrojecerse y se perdió tras bambalinas, no quería quedarse ahí con todos sus compañeros al tanto de lo que hacía.

Se fue caminando rápidamente por los pasillos estrechos que estaban en la parte trasera del teatro y llegó a su camerino, entró y lo cerró con un fuerte portazo y sin encender la luz fue a sentarse en el diván que tantas veces lo había recibido cálidamente y ahí, sin ningún tapujo se echó a llorar como un niño pequeño; escondió su rostro entre sus dedos fríos y sollozó dejando escapar las lágrimas que le surcaban el rostro como ríos salados, poco a poco fue dejándose caer sobre su costado y se abrazó a si mismo sin dejar de llorar… nadie jamás lo había visto así, prefería esconder esas lágrimas tan vergonzosas detrás de su semblante frío y distante, eso era lo mejor, que nadie se enterara de que su paz emocional estaba pendiendo peligrosamente de un hilo que amenazaba con romperse y que al hacerlo, él caería en un pozo del cual jamás saldría vivo.

LllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLII

- Se ven… fabulosas – Dijo Archie cuando Annie, Patty y Candy subieron al auto mostrando sus nuevos peinados, cortísimos como marcaba la moda, él maldijo para sus adentros, no sabía a qué desequilibrado se le había ocurrido que era una buena idea cortar el cabello de las mujeres al punto que parecían muchachos o criaturas andróginas.

- ¿Te gusta Archie? – Preguntó Annie con voz melosa mientras tocaba las puntas de su cabello que apenas si le cubría las orejas.

- Te ves hermosa, las tres se ven hermosas – Fue cuando Archie vio a Candy, ya sin sus largos rizos rubios y brillantes, ahora mostraba el cabello corto, ondulado y con raya a un lado, pero le sorprendió lo largo y fino que era su cuello, jamás se había percatado de eso, incluso le dio la impresión de que estuviera hecho de mármol.

- ¿Qué miras Archie? – Preguntó Annie que no le quitaba la vista de encima y ahora estaba más paranoica que nunca.

- Nada – Dijo tragando saliva – es que se ven muy diferentes, Patty, cuando Stear te vea se enamorará más que nunca de ti – Pensó que desviando el tema sería una buena manera de escapar de las interrogantes de Annie que se veía notoriamente molesta.

- Haces que me apene Archie – Contestó Patty, estaba roja como si toda la sangre se le hubiere ido a la cara.

- Bien, bien – Archie estaba sonriente e incluso más inquieto que otras veces – Candy, salimos en el tren de las ocho de la noche, tenemos boletos para el vagón de primera clase, hoy es martes, llegaremos ahí el viernes a la una de la tarde – Candy suspiró y agachó levemente la cabeza – Lo siento, es un viaje largo, pero iremos cómodos.

- Tengo que pedir permiso en el hospital para que me dejen ir –

- Bien, entonces iremos a dejarte al hospital para que hagas tus maletas y pidas el permiso, pasaré nuevamente por ti a las seis y media de la tarde para ir a la estación del tren, ¿te parece bien? – Archie le ofreció a Candy el telegrama en donde notificaban el encuentro de Stear – Llévatelo para que lo muestres a tus superiores, por si acaso no te creen.

Candy tomó el papel y Archie rozó levemente la mano de Candy, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para Annie.

- Insisto en que debería ser yo quien tiene que acompañarte Archie – Dijo Annie molesta.

- Hablaremos de eso más tarde Annie – Contestó Archie con un tono que no admitía ningún reproche.

El viaje hasta el hospital fue en absoluto silencio, Annie miraba fijamente hacia el exterior e igualmente lo hacía Archie, era notorio que se aproximaba una pelea.

Al llegar al hospital Archie se apeó para ayudar a Candy a bajar del auto y la acompañó hasta la entrada del edificio.

- Archie, no quiero que vayan a discutir por mi culpa – Dijo Candy preocupada.

- No te preocupes, si llegásemos a discutir, no será por tu culpa, sino por sus celos – Archie tomó la mano de Candy de una manera discreta para que nadie más viese el contacto – aunque, debo de admitir que me emociona hacer éste viaje contigo. –

- No digas eso Archie – Contestó Candy con las mejillas enrojecidas.

- Es la verdad – Archie tenía una sonrisa peculiar en su rostro y su voz era más profunda – será divertido, platicaremos mucho, además, mi hermano está vivo, eso es lo más increíble.

- Debo entrar – Candy trató de zafar su mano pero Archie se la llevó a los labios y deposito un beso suave y cálido.

- Nos veremos en la tarde –

Candy entró al hospital tratando de no voltear hacia atrás por que sabía que Archie la estaría viendo mientras se alejaba.

LllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLII

- Frederick, déjame pasar – Ginebra trataba de sortear a Frederick, la había seguido al pequeño cuarto de servicio sin que ella se diera cuenta y la había acorralado en un rincón y estaba pegando cada vez más su cuerpo contra ella que se retorcía tratando de zafarse.

- No te pongas necia – Le susurró mientras recorría la pierna de ella con una mano y le subía lentamente la tela de la falda buscando tocar su piel – Te conviene recibir dinero extra para pagar ésa inmundicia en donde vives. –

- ¡Suéltame maldito degenerado! – Le gritó Ginebra empujándolo con más fuerza, consiguió echarlo un poco hacia atrás y fue cuando ella aprovechó para tratar de escapar de ahí.

- No te vas a ir – Le dijo él con enojo y alcanzó a sujetarla de su larga trenza jalándola dolorosamente, le dio otro tirón fuerte y fue cuando logró bajarla al piso.

- ¡Déjame! – Ella gritaba y se sacudía aunque era poco probable que alguien la escuchara ya que estaban cerca de las cocinas y el ruido de las cacerolas y el hervor de la comida amortiguaba sus gritos.

- ¡Quédate quieta, maldita zorra embustera! – Dos golpes sonaron en el pequeño cuartito, Frederick le había propinado dos bofetadas en el rostro a Ginebra con tal fuerza que le escurrían hilillos de sangre por la nariz – no eres más que una ramera, como si esto no te gustara. –

Ella se sintió un poco mareada por los dos golpes recibidos y dejó de forcejear por un momento, lo que le permitió a Frederick el desgarrarle el blusón de su vestido descubriendo el corpiño que cubría su pecho y sin dudarlo desgarro la delgada gasa y dolorosamente comenzó a apretar y estrujar la delicada piel de sus senos.

- Esto te va a gustar, ya lo veras – Tenía algo nublada su vista, pero alcanzó a ver como Frederick se abría su pantalón y hurgaba dentro sacando su miembro ya rígido, cuando quiso separarle las piernas ella alcanzó a ver algo brillante cerca de su mano y era una pequeña espátula que utilizaba para despegar la suciedad que se quedaba firmemente pegada al piso, no se lo pensó dos veces y tomó la delgada lámina y tratando de evitar el mareo le hizo a Frederick un corte profundo desde el pómulo izquierdo hasta la barbilla, él se echó hacia atrás gritando y ella se alejó gateando hasta la puerta que con trabajos logró abrir.

- ¡Maldita cerda, te voy a matar! – Gritó Frederick levantándose, sentía como su sangre caliente y viscosa salía a chorros, trató de alcanzar a Ginebra pero ella, después de caerse varias veces había conseguido echarse a correr hacia fuera del restaurante ante la mirada atónita de los clientes.

LllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLII

Corrió calle abajo tan rápido como pudo empujando a cuanta persona encontraba a su paso y solamente atinaba a cubrirse su pecho desnudo con las manos, la garganta y los pulmones le dolían al respirar el aire helado y se resbaló tres veces con la escarcha del piso, siguió corriendo sin una dirección fija hasta que delante de ella vio una construcción grande y de colores neutros, se detuvo jadeante y temblorosa y vio los anuncios, se trataba del teatro.

Con una de sus manos empujó la puerta lateral y cedió dejándola pasar, el lugar estaba oscuro, pero sorteando las butacas se aproximo al escenario en el que estaban todos los actores rodeando a un hombre de edad madura.

- Señor Hattaway, creo que lo buscan – Dijo una de las actrices que miraba burlona a Ginebra; Robert Hattaway giró y vio a la muchacha que tenía hilos de sangre secos bajo la nariz, la trenza medio deshecha, la piel amoratada y el vestido desgarrado.

- ¡Por todos los cielos muchacha! – Dijo Hattaway visiblemente sorprendido - ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? –

- Terry me ha enviado – Contestó Ginebra con la garganta reseca y adolorida, todos los actores comenzaron inmediatamente a murmurar, no creían posible que Terry se enredara con ésa mujer que tenía pinta de pordiosera.

- Bien, si es así, vamos a buscarlo a su camerino – El señor Hattaway bajó del escenario y tomó a Ginebra por los hombros y la condujo por la salida de los actores hacia el área de los camerinos dejando a todos más sorprendidos que nunca.

LllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLII

Los golpes en la puerta hicieron que diera un respingo, ya se había tranquilizado y estaba frente al espejo sujetándose el cabello con una cinta negra, se paró a regañadientes y fue a abrir la puerta.

- Terry, tengo una visita para ti –

- Robert, no me interesan las visitas y tú bien lo sabes – Terry ya se disponía a entrar nuevamente en su camerino pero Hattaway lo detuvo del brazo.

- Creo que tú le pediste que viniera – Terry creyó no entender bien y frunció el ceño de manera interrogante, fue cuando el señor Hattaway le dejó ver a la chiquilla que tenía detrás de él.

- Muchacha, pero, ¿qué te ha pasado? – Preguntó Terry sorprendido cuando la vio, ella temblaba ligeramente y tenía la cabeza gacha – No te preocupes Robert, yo me encargo – Le dijo e hizo entrar a la chica a su camerino cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- Será mejor que te sientes – Le dijo Terry señalando el banco de su tocador y ella obedeció en silencio – Te dije que no durarías en ése trabajo. –

Ella solamente escuchaba o al menos, aparentaba escuchar, tenía la vista clavada en sus pies y solamente su cubría fuertemente el pecho con las manos.

- Déjame ver qué pasó – Terry sujetó con sus dedos el mentón de ella haciendo que alzara la cara, tenía las mejillas amoratadas, la nariz enrojecida y la sangre seca había hecho costras sobre su labio – Sabía que Frederick era un bruto, pero no creí que fuera capaz de esto, hasta te ha roto el vestido. –

- ¿Cómo sabes que fue él? – Preguntó Ginebra.

- No eres la primera, ya antes lo ha intentado con otras chicas, según rumores, ha conseguido lo que quería con una que otra, no sé si contigo… –

- ¡No! – Se apresuró a decir ella interrumpiendo a Terry – no consiguió nada aparte de darme un par de bofetadas, alcancé a escapar. –

- Bien, entonces, déjame limpiarte ésa sangre seca y después llamaré a una amiga para que te ayude con tu ropa –

LllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLII

- ¡Por Dios Annie, basta! – Archie se sentía furioso ante las lágrimas de Annie, ella estaba echada boca abajo en un sillón y abrazaba un almohadón mientras gemía y sollozaba – No entiendo por qué te pones así. –

- ¿No entiendes? – Se lamentó ella entre hipidos – porque nada más estás esperando una oportunidad para estar a solas con Candy, a pesar de que yo te amo tanto, ella siempre tiene que estar en medio de los dos –

- Ésas son tonterías – Dijo Archie mientras se acomodaba las mancuernillas de la camisa – Eres demasiado celosa. –

- ¡Lo soy por que te amo! – Gritó Annie levantándose del sillón – Dame la seguridad de algo y casémonos. –

- Perdóname Annie, pero yo aún no deseo casarme –

- ¡¿Por qué siempre me dices lo mismo?! –

- ¡Porque para casarte con alguien es por que lo amas, debe ser algo mutuo, no solamente de un miembro de la pareja! – Annie dejó de llorar y se había quedado sorprendida por las palabras de Archie, no podía creer que le hubiese dicho eso, entonces, simplemente no la amaba.

- Entonces si no me amas, dime por qué estamos juntos –

- No lo sé – Dijo Archie aproximándose a la puerta – Pero es mejor dejar todo esto por la paz, quizás tú encuentres a alguien mejor y lo mismo me puede pasar a mí. –

- ¡No me puedes hacer esto Archie! – Las lágrimas habían vuelto a aparecer y se derramaban sin control por el rostro de Annie.

- Terminemos ya con todo esto Annie, es lo mejor para ambos – Archie acababa de abrir la puerta y se disponía a salir – Me tengo que ir, no quiero llegar tarde, nos vemos. –

Annie se había quedado muda, de su boca no salía ninguna palabra y era como si su garganta se hubiera cerrado, alcanzó como Archie subió al auto y cuando éste arrancó, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente él se había ido y lentamente se dejó caer sobre la alfombra de la habitación sin dejar de llorar.

LllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLllLII

N/A: Hola, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, está vez no tardé tanto en actualizarlo y quiero agradecerles por tomarse su tiempo para leer mis descocadas ideas: Muchas gracias Dyan, si van a aparecer varios giros sorpresivos, ya lo verás; AngelySoul, me alegra que te guste la intriga y lo que va pasando; Zuremi, gracias por decidirte a leer ésta historia y van a haber muchos capítulos más y a mi amiga Irlanda que me ha apoyado e impulsado para seguir con éste fic en nuestras pláticas en el msn.

Muchas gracias a todas por tomarse su tiempo de leer y en escribirme, igualmente, gracias a las y los lectores anónimos que aunque no sepa quiénes son, sé que están ahí. No tardaré tanto en actualizar el siguiente capítulo y si por cuestiones del destino, no publico antes de Navidad, les deseo unas felices fiestas a todos.

NINKWEN


	5. ¿Un problema?

Se sentía eufórico al ir caminando por los blancos pasillos del hospital que reflejaban los rojizos rayos del sol que ya se ocultaba, había entrado a buscar a Candy y saber si no había tenido algún problema al pedir el permiso para salir por algunos días; junto a él pasaban las enfermeras, médicos y pacientes, cada quien ocupado en sus asuntos y de pronto, sin saber muy bien el por qué, se sintió libre, fresco y relajado, como si hubiese dejado de cargar un peso muy grande y canturreando dio la vuelta en una esquina hacia los dormitorios de las enfermeras.

Pasó junto a una enfermera con anteojos que se estaba quitando la cofia y le cuchicheaba algo a un paciente en silla de ruedas que tenía la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados, Archie no supo descifrar si la expresión que tenía él era de fastidio o de cansancio, pero estaba casi seguro de que no le prestaba mucha atención a aquella enfermera de aspecto huraño y desaliñado.

Llegó a la habitación de Candy y antes de tocar la puerta comprobó que se veía tan bien como se sentía, así que se arregló la chaqueta, se sacudió los hombros y dando un suspiro de felicidad dio dos golpes a la puerta.

Candy abrió y por un momento sorprendió a Archie, había olvidado el corte de cabello tan drástico que se habían hecho las chicas aquella tarde y sin embargo le pareció encantador ése aspecto infantil que le daba el cabello corto.

Hola Candy, ¿ya estás lista? –

Sí, pasa, nada más tengo que arreglar unos detalles – Archie entró cerrando silenciosamente la puerta y pudo observar a detalle el dormitorio de Candy, era blanco y pulcramente limpio, las cortinas estampadas con flores de durazno bailoteaban tímidamente con el aire que se filtraba por una de las ventanas abiertas, en un rincón estaba un librero con tomos de medicina y junto a él un pequeño escritorio y al otro extremo junto a un buró, estaba la cama de Candy, era para una sola persona, tenía las mantas perfectamente estiradas y sobre ella estaba una maleta casi lista con la ropa que ella necesitaría para el viaje.

¿Tuviste algún problema con el permiso? – Preguntó Archie sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima a la maleta que dejaba ver un delicado camisón de suave gasa traslucida que estaba medio doblado.

No, ninguno – Contestó Candy distraídamente mientras doblaba un vestido verde y lo metía en la maleta – Me sorprendió bastante que no pusieran alguna objeción, pero supongo que es porque nunca pido permisos.

Mucho mejor aún, bien, cuando estés lista nos iremos, en un momento subirá el chofer por tu equipaje –

Salieron diez minutos después siendo seguidos por el chofer personal de Archie que uniformado y altivo llevaba el equipaje de Candy mientras ella iba tomada del brazo de Archie y sentía encima de ella más de una mirada inquisidora de alguna compañera que pasaba por ahí.

El auto lo habían dejado estacionado a un lado de la puerta principal del hospital y mientras el chofer acomodaba las cosas en el maletero Archie miraba su reloj.

Bien, llegaremos con tiempo de sobra a la estación – Dijo Archie con una pequeña sonrisa.

¡Flamy! – Gritó Candy al tiempo que sacudía su mano en alto a manera de saludo, la aludida llevaba puesto un vestido azul cuadriculado, un sombrero con flores desteñidas y un abrigo negro, junto a ella estaba Bruno que llevaba una manta sobre las piernas y al escuchar el grito alzó la cabeza y dirigió la vista a algún punto distante, parecía que se iban de viaje ya que a sus pies estaban dos maletas grandes.

Candy se acercó a ellos y Flamy no disimuló la mueca de repulsión que ella le causaba.

¿Qué hacen aquí? – Preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa, Archie al verla alejarse camino detrás de ella manteniéndose algunos pasos atrás - ¿Hoy se van a Nueva York?

Como si eso te interesara – Flamy se veía más molesta de lo normal y trataba de ignorar a Candy rebuscando en su bolso algunas monedas.

Flamy, por favor – Dijo Bruno con su tranquila voz – ¿Eres Candy?

Sí soy yo, me alegra que me reconozcas – Archie carraspeó un poco al notar la familiaridad con la que Candy hablaba con aquel muchacho que resultó ser el mismo que había visto en el pasillo del hospital cuando entró a buscarla. - ¿Sí parten el día de hoy?

Sí, salimos en el tren de las seis de la tarde – Contestó Bruno sonriendo – Esperamos un taxi.

Qué coincidencia, nosotros también vamos para la estación del tren, podemos llevarlos –

Archie se paró junto a Candy al tiempo que le apretaba discretamente el brazo derecho haciendo que ella diera un respingo.

Flamy, Bruno, les presento a mi primo – Flamy desvió los ojos de su pequeño bolso para mirar al hombre que acompañaba a Candy, era alto, espigado, atractivo y elegante, y con una cabellera castaña y larga hasta los hombros meticulosamente peinada, vestía un traje de tres piezas de color azul marino hecho a la medida y la cadenilla de su reloj sobresalía dando suaves destellos dorados.

Archibald Cornwell Andley – Contestó él mientras le tendía la mano a Flamy a modo de saludo y luego a Bruno que tardó un poco en poder sujetarla.

Así que eres el primo de Candy – Dijo Flamy regresando nuevamente a su bolso – y eres un Cornwell, ¿acaso no son los dueños de varias compañías azucareras?

Sí, así es, ¿por qué la pregunta? –

No sé – Contestó Flamy encogiéndose de hombros, pero en su voz había un tono despectivo – es que me parece extraño que siendo tan adinerados Candy esté trabajando como enfermera.

El comentario incomodo de sobremanera a Candy que nunca se esperó que Flamy soltara ésas palabras a Archie al que acababa de conocer.

Pues ésa decisión es de Candy y a nadie más debe importarle – Candy jamás había visto ésa mirada tan arrogante en Archie pero su comentario había surtido efecto ya que Flamy se había quedado con los labios entreabiertos sin saber qué contestar.

Bien – Dijo Candy tratando de romper un poco la tensión - ¿nos vamos juntos a la estación?, digo, si no hay inconveniente Archie.

Claro que no lo hay, mi auto tiene suficiente espacio – Contestó Archie mientras llamaba al chofer y miraba la cara furiosa que tenía Flamy – Roger subirá las maletas.

Una vez que el chofer de Archie hubo acomodado las maletas entre los dos ayudaron a subir a Bruno al auto y lo sentaron junto a Flamy.

Y además de las compañías azucareras, ¿qué más tienen los Cornwell? – Preguntó cínicamente Flamy una vez que el auto arrancó, al parecer estaba dispuesta a llevar ésa discusión al punto más lejano posible.

Fábricas de acero y joyerías, incluso, tenemos dos sucursales en Nueva York, Candy, quizás quieras pasar a escoger algunas piezas – Dijo Archie socarronamente mientras apretaba suavemente los dedos de Candy.

Y, ¿Ya tienen fecha para la boda? – Interrumpió Candy tratando de desviar el tema.

No, aún no, debemos instalarnos y arreglar varias cosas – Contestó Bruno con calma mientras Flamy daba un sonoro resoplido.

¿Se van a casar?, eso es maravilloso – Archie estaba en verdad cabreado, los comentarios de Flamy lo habían molestado en sobre manera y ahora solamente estaba buscando la oportunidad para regresarlos – Deberían de darse una vuelta por nuestras joyerías, hace tres días llegaron unos brillantes amarillos y rosas en verdad increíbles y se han engarzado en anillos de compromiso, les puedo hacer un descuento muy especial solamente por ser amigos de Candy –

Candy vio la reacción de Famy y cómo ésta apretó los labios en una mueca de enfado y para sus adentros agradeció cuando a lo lejos pudo ver la estructura de la estación del tren, al menos la pequeña discusión se terminaría en poco tiempo.

Nos encantaría, pero no entramos en la clase de los burgueses que pueden darse toda clase de caprichos por insulsos que sean –

Candy cerró los ojos y por un momento deseó no haber invitado a Flamy, al menos Bruno iba callado sin entrar en la discusión pero se removía incómodo en su asiento al escuchar a Flamy.

Qué lástima – Archie tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por el enfado – pero tienes razón, ésas piezas no son para cualquier persona, nuestra clientela es muy selecta.

¡Ya llegamos! – Dijo Candy aliviada cuando el chofer abrió la puerta del vehículo e incluso notó cuando Bruno suspiró con tranquilidad.

Bajaron del vehículo y ya había varias estrellas que titilaban con cierta timidez en el cielo anunciando una helada pronta, el chofer se llevó las maletas de Candy y de Archie empujando altaneramente un carrito con ruedas sin interesarse ni un poco en el equipaje de Flamy el cual se limitó a bajar del auto y dejar a un lado del pasillo.

Bien, ha sido un placer – Dijo Archie sacando del interior de su chaqueta los boletos de primera clase y verificando la hora en su reloj dorado – No creo que nos veamos durante el viaje, las clases están muy bien delimitadas.

Será una verdadera lástima no volver a verlo – Contestó Flamy levantando con ambas manos las maletas sin mirar a Archie.

Ya lo creo – Dijo éste mientras le ofrecía su brazo a Candy.

Bien, hasta luego Flamy, Bruno, que tengan un buen viaje – Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Candy a modo de despedida antes de dar la media vuelta con Archie y alejarse dentro de la estación.

LIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIILII

Bonitos cardenales – Dijo Terry tratando de que Ginebra sonriera mientras le terminaba de quitar la sangre costrosa con un paño húmedo – bien, creo que ya estás – Se echó hacia atrás para comprobar que no tuviera más sangre seca en el rostro que ya se veía amoratado, Karen estaba parada junto al marco de la puerta mientras sostenía entre sus brazos un vestido de terciopelo lavanda que había llevado para Ginebra.

Las dejo solas – Terry pasó junto a Karen y le sonrió débilmente, en las manos llevaba un pequeño cuenco con agua ligeramente enrojecida y el paño con el que había limpiado las costras.

Bien, creo que somos de la misma talla – Karen le ofreció a Ginebra el vestido que le había llevado – anda, póntelo, si no quieres que te vea, puedes vestirte detrás de aquella mampara.

Ginebra obedeció mansamente y se fue a cambiar detrás de la mampara de Terry, ahí se quitó el vestido sucio y roto y pudo ver las marcas de rasguños que le había hecho Frederick al desgarrarle el vestido.

¿Te quedó bien? – Pregunto Karen, se había sentado en el diván de Terry esperando a que saliera Ginebra de detrás de la mampara.

Creo que sí – Karen miró a Ginebra y efectivamente eran de la misma talla, el vestido le quedaba como si hubiese sido hecho para ella.

Karen se levantó y acercó una silla al tocador ofreciéndosela a Ginebra – Siéntate aquí, voy a peinarte, tienes la trenza hecha un lío –

Destejió la trenza y cepilló en partes el largo cabello desenredándolo con cuidado de no halarlo, Ginebra se miraba en el espejo y contemplaba los moretones que tenía en las mejillas y de cuando en cuando alzaba la vista para mirar a Karen, era la primera vez que hablaba con ella, pero le parecía elegante y refinada.

Aquí usamos muchas pelucas – Karen trataba de sacar conversación y romper un poco el silencio espero que estaba alrededor de Ginebra – Hay algunas que tienen el largo de tu cabello… –

Gracias por ayudarme –

No tienes nada que agradecer, ya sabía que Frederick se acostaba con algunas camareras pero porque ellas lo consentían, pero ahora ya lo dudo -

LIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIILII

Terry, te ves bien con el cabello amarrado – Terry dio un respingo al oír su nombre, había dejado el cuenco con el agua sucia y el paño en uno de los fregaderos para el aseo del lugar y ahora venía secándose las manos en una pequeña toalla, no había visto que entre las sombras de los muros estaba parada Grace esperándolo.

¿Me has estado siguiendo? – Preguntó él con un tono molesto que ni siquiera trato de disimular.

Yo no diría que siguiéndote, quizás solo curioseando – Contestó Grace con un risilla coqueta mientras que con pasitos finos se acercaba más a Terry – Es que, siendo tú tan reservado, bueno, me sorprende que ésa camarera te conozca –

Eso no te interesa – él trató de seguir su camino pero ella alcanzó a cercarlo – Déjame pasar –

Grace no se movió sino que trataba de parecer agradable y coqueta para Terry.

¿Por qué no vas a curiosear por ahí?, lejos de mi – Ésa chiquilla en verdad comenzaba a molestarlo, era tan insistente que por un momento le recordó a Susana.

Terry, mejor deberíamos de ir a tomar un café y tratar de ser amigos, ¿No te gusta mi idea? –

Ni un poco, con permiso – Terry pasó junto a ella empujándola con el hombro para hacerla un lado a lo que ella respondió con un resoplido de indignación, si de algo estaba segura era de que no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

LIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIILII

Archie, lo lamento tanto –

Candy, no tienes nada de qué disculparte – Archie se había acomodado magistralmente en uno de los asientos del compartimento de primera clase que había reservado para el viaje – Aunque no sé cómo soportas a ésa mujercita, es tan visceral.

Ha tenido una vida difícil, por eso es su comportamiento así –

Tú también tuviste una vida difícil y no por eso te lanzas a ofender y molestar a la gente, lo siento por el pobre tipo que se va a casar con ella – Archie sonrió con burla, no se imaginaba lo que sería el pasar los días y las noches junto a una mujer a la cual todo le parecía mal - ¿Dónde lo conoció?

Me parece que fue enfermera del pabellón del campo de batalla donde él estuvo, sufrió de intoxicación por el gas cruz amarilla y ella lo cuido hasta que sanó pero quedó ciego e inválido –

Pobre chico y más con ésa pareja –

Archie, ¿Dónde está Annie? – Archie abrió la boca para contestar pero la volvió a cerrar y guardo silencio por un momento - ¿Archie?

Candy, mira… Annie y yo terminamos –

¡¿Qué?! – Candy se irguió de su asiento, no podía creer lo que Archie acababa de decirle – Pero, ¿por qué?

Siéntate Candy, vamos a hablar – Archie tomó por las manos a Candy y la guió para que se sentara junto a él – Escucha Candy, ella y yo tuvimos una pelea y realmente no es la primera vez que algo así nos ocurre, es lamentable, pero sus celos son demasiado aprensivos.

Pero, pudieron haberlo solucionado, ella te ama tanto –

Pero yo a ella no, y me cuesta mucho estar junto a alguien a quien no le puedo corresponder como quisiera – Archie aún sujetaba las manos de Candy y la miraba fijamente.

Debe estar tan triste – Candy bajó la vista tratando de no llorar, ella era consciente de lo mucho que Annie amaba a Archie y de cuán mal debía sentirse en ése momento.

No te preocupes Candy, ella estará bien, con el tiempo, pero lo superaremos – Archie lejos de verse afectado por su ruptura se veía más tranquilo y Candy lo notó, no sabía qué pensar de ésa reacción por parte de él así que solamente asintió con la cabeza.

LIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIILII

Terry abrió la puerta de su camerino y dentro estaban Ginebra con Karen y junto con ellas estaba el señor Robert Hattaway que recargado contra el tocador blanco platicaba tranquilamente con las dos.

Ah Terry, qué bueno que regresas – Dijo Robert cuando el joven hubo cerrado la puerta – Ésta plática no es lo mismo sin ti –

Y bien, ¿Cómo te sientes? – Terry se sentó frente a Ginegra, ya se veía mejorada, al menos ya no daba el aspecto lastimero que causaba la sangre reseca, era la primera vez que la veía con el cabello suelto, y ése color negro azabache contrastaba notoriamente con el vestido de terciopelo lavanda que le había dado Karen.

Mejor, gracias – Ginebra no podía alzar la vista, Terry la intimidaba y no se sentía capaz de aguantar su mirada.

He hablado con ella Terry y es mejor que trabaje aquí en el teatro, después de lo que pasó no creo que tan fácilmente la contraten en otro lugar –

Terry miró a Robert, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y se veía tranquilo, y además, tenía razón, después de lo ocurrido aquella tarde en el restaurante, tanto la señorita Goldsmith como Frederick se encargarían de regar una mala publicidad para Ginebra a manera de que nadie la contratara nuevamente.

¿Dónde vives? – Ginebra miró al señor Hattaway, escuchaba su voz lejana y distante, como si aquello fuese alguna extraña clase de sueño del que no podía despertar.

En la casa de huéspedes del señor Johnson – Ella misma no reconoció su voz, estaba seca y pastosa, pero al menos se sentía más tranquila y su corazón ya no latía desbocado como si fuese a escapar, ahora lo único que la llegaba a poner nerviosa era el acercamiento de Terry y el oler su delicada loción.

Ése es un nido de ratas, ¿Cómo has podido vivir así? Y es aún más peligroso para una mujer sola – Robert miraba a Ginebra con los ojos muy abiertos era evidente que ésa chica estaba completamente sola en aquel lugar – Ya veremos qué hacer con tu estancia, dime, ¿dejaste algo en el restaurante? –

Pues… mi abrigo –

Yo pasaré por él – Terry se había levantado y estaba buscando dentro de un armario angosto su saco – también pasaré por tus cosas en la casa de huéspedes, no me extrañaría que Frederick quiera hacerte una visita sorpresa.

No tengo dónde vivir, ése es el único lugar que puedo pagar por ahora –

Creo que podrás quedarte en mi casa, la habitación del ama de llaves nunca ha sido ocupada, al menos hasta que encuentres otro lugar –

Robert y Karen se miraron sorprendidos, nunca creyeron que Terry invitara a ésa chica a quedarse en su casa y más porque la reacción de Susana no se dejaría esperar.

Terry, no creo que sea una buena idea, Susana podría armar todo un escándalo con eso –

Karen se veía preocupada y no era para menos, todos sabían muy bien de lo que sería capaz Susana y su madre.

Bueno, tampoco podrá quedarse aquí en el teatro – Robert encendió un cigarrillo y le dio una calada tranquilamente – yo mismo le diré a Susana y a la señora Marlowe que le he recomendado a ésta chica para que atienda su casa y nos ayude en el teatro –

Ginebra miraba todo sin decir nada, no tenía las palabras para hablar algo en su conveniencia, el cuerpo le dolía por completo y un pesado sopor comenzaba a invadirla.

Bien, estando todo arreglado es mejor que nos vayamos, aún hay que pasar al restaurante a recoger tus cosas –

Terry salió junto con Ginebra que iba cabizbaja dejando a Karen y a Robert Hattaway algo consternados.

Tengo la sensación de que esto no va a terminar bien – Robert miró a Karen y solamente emitió un suspiro ahogado.

LIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIILII

N/A: Antes de cualquier otra cosa, quiero ofrecer una muy sincera disculpa por mi irresponsabilidad al tardar tanto tiempo en actualizar éste fic, estuve muy desapegada de él, pero es la última vez que algo así ocurre y actualizaré más seguido, también quiero agradecer la enorme paciencia que han tenido conmigo y que se tomen algunos minutos de su tiempo en leer mis locuras y que me den sus opiniones sobre ellas, ya que solamente así es como se puede mejorar, muchas gracias nuevamente a todas y a todos.


	6. A la Hora de Dormir

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**A LA HORA DE DORMIR**

Todo a su alrededor era oscuridad y frío, no escuchaba nada más que los explosivos al detonar, las balas que cruzaban cortando el aire y los desgarradores gemidos de los compañeros heridos y que no habían podido ser llevados a recibir atención médica, más de la mitad de la compañía había muerto en la emboscada y ellos habían resistido en una trinchera, dos días de agua nieve constante no les permitía avanzar y había convertido el lugar en un barrizal insondable que los cubría más arriba de las rodillas.

Un dolor insoportable le atravesó la espalda, algo frío, duro y cortante estaba rebanando sus entrañas y removía los huesos de su columna mientras sentía como su sangre caliente y viscosa salía a borbollones de la herida abierta, giró la cara con dificultad conteniendo el grito de dolor que escapaba de su garganta y distinguió la silueta de un soldado alemán que había logrado pasar hasta la trinchera y que lo había ensartado con su bayoneta, llevaba una máscara de gas que le hacía parecer una criatura casi irreal, grotesca e imponente, no tardaría mucho en que llegaran más soldados y entonces todo terminaría por fin.

A una orden lejana el enemigo lo liberó alejándose del lugar, dejándolo medio muerto, sus demás compañeros fueron asesinados en su mayoría, había sido un ataque silencioso que no previeron nunca y de pronto, sobre él, alcanzó a ver una nube densa de color amarillo verdoso que se acercaba amenazante, quiso correr y sus piernas simplemente no respondieron a la orden que les daba, no podía caminar y estaba inútil de la cintura hacia abajo, se arrastró dolorosamente entre el fango y los cadáveres de sus compañeros tratando de escapar de ésa nube tóxica, se impulsó sobre sus codos dejando tras de sí una larga mancha de sangre que se mezclaba con el lodo, la única esperanza que le quedaba era que el aire siguiera soplando en su favor y alejara el veneno pero una arcada dolorosa le sobrevino y estuvo a punto de arrojar los intestinos y en su lugar, se sobrevino una hemorragia densa que no podía contener, la sangre que escapaba copiosamente de su garganta le impedía respirar y un ardor insoportable le requemaba los ojos, todo se puso oscuro nuevamente y dejó de tener conciencia sintiéndose ligero y flotando lejos del lugar.

¡Bruno, despierta! – Se sintió tironeado por el hombro de su chaqueta, era la voz de Flamy la que lo sacaba de ésa pesadilla que se revivía con mayor intensidad cuanto más pasaba el tiempo, los médicos esperaban que quizás en algún tiempo pudiese recobrar completamente la memoria, recordar su pasado y saber quién era, pero no le daban mayores esperanzas con su vista y mucho menos con la inutilidad de sus piernas – Estabas diciendo incoherencias, despierta, no quiero que armes escándalos aquí. –

Abrió los ojos pesadamente pero lo mismo resultaba si los tenía cerrados, no veía más que una extraña mezcla entre luz y sombras sin distinguir nada, ésa mujer a la que le había pedido matrimonio y que ahora estaba sentado junto a él lo había ayudado pero jamás había visto su rostro y quizás jamás lo haría, había escuchado a otros enfermos y heridos del pabellón diciendo que era la menos agraciada de todo el cuerpo de enfermeras que estaba en ésa sección, era huraña y de mal carácter, pero al mismo tiempo era la que menos temía al tener que entrar directamente al campo de batalla para ayudar junto con los médicos a los caídos en la guerra.

Algo en ella le agrado, no sabía qué era, quizás la abnegación con la que había curado pacientemente sus heridas o la entrega tan grande que tuvo con él cuando se enteró que no sabía ni cómo sujetar un tenedor, enseñarle lo básico y estar en su cabecera noche y día aliviando sus fiebres de más de cuarenta grados que lo hacían tiritar y estremecerse y caer nuevamente en las pesadillas del campo de batalla que no lo dejaban en paz.

Lo siento – Balbuceó Bruno reacomodándose en su asiento – Tuve la pesadilla del campo de batalla otra vez –

Eso es porque te has negado a tomar los medicamentos como te los indico el médico –

Pero ahora que no los he tomado puedo recordar más cosas y más vívidas, cuando tomo la medicina todos los recuerdos se nublan y es como si se fueran alejando –

Ésas son tonterías Bruno – Flammy era cortante y estaba buscando en su bolso un frasquito oscuro, lo abrió y sacó dos pequeñas píldoras blancas – Toma esto, iré a traerte un poco de agua –

Flammy se levantó dejando a Bruno solo con sus pensamientos mientras rodaba en su mano las pequeñas pastillas y escuchando el ruido de la locomotora que avanzaba a una velocidad constante.

Flammy llegó hasta el área del comedor para pedir un poco de agua para Bruno y mientras que esperaba que la sobrecargo se la sirviera observó las áreas del comedor, donde comerían las personas de segunda y tercera clase era un lugar sencillo, sin adornos más que una trémula flor en el centro de las mesas mientras que el área de primera clase estaba cerrada al acceso en general por gruesas puertas de madera y cristal decorado, podía ver a través de las ventanas las mesas con delicados manteles de encaje blanco, floreros suntuosos y los meseros elegantemente ataviados que colocaban en cada lugar un juego de cubiertos, limpiaban las copas y preparaban los platos para la cena.

¿Qué servirán hoy en la cena? – Preguntó Flammy cuando la sobrecargo le entregó el vaso con agua.

Para la primera clase habrá torta de espárragos, filete de pescado relleno de pimiento rojo con salsa de perejil y un pastel suave de chocolate y si no les apetece el chef preparará lo que le pidan, para la segunda y tercera clase hay pastel de carne con ensalada de repollo morado, sopa de champiñones y fruta fresca – La sobrecargo siguió doblando tranquilamente las servilletas que pondrían en las mesas y al menos no pudo ver la cara de odio que hizo Flammy al escuchar la diferencia tan notable en el menú de ésa noche.

LIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIILII

¿Qué sucede Flammy? – Preguntó Bruno al sentir que su prometida se dejaba caer pesadamente en su asiento mientras resoplaba furiosa - ¿Has vuelto a encontrarte a tu amiga? –

En primera, ésa creída burguesa no es mi amiga, así que más vale que no lo vuelvas ni siquiera a insinuar, en segunda, me ha enfadado el ver como distinguen a las clases incluso en la comida, tanto así que para la primera clase hay comida francesa y para nosotros simple pastel de carne y en tercera, si no tomas tu medicamento como lo indicaron los médicos juro que haré que lo tragues y eso no te va a gustar – Flammy puso en la mano de Bruno el vaso con agua mientras fulminaba con la vista a dos pasajeros que habían observado su arrebato de furia.

No sé por qué el escándalo- Contestó Bruno con una media sonrisa y con sus ojos grises posados en el infinito – armas todo un drama de una insignificancia.

¡Pues más vale que aprendas a vivir con mis dramas! – Flammy estaba furiosa y por un momento maldijo que Bruno estuviera ciego ya que no podía ver la furia que estaba soltando - ¡Vamos a vivir juntos, así que lo que más te conviene es que te acostumbres! –

No me quejo de eso Flammy – Bruno entrecruzó sus dedos fuertes sobre los muslos y recargó al cabeza en su asiento, parecía disfrutar el hacer repelar a Flammy – simplemente digo que no debería molestarte una diferencia en el menú, a final de cuentas es comida y su función la cumple aunque no tenga un nombre rimbombante y lo de Candy, pues creo que ella sí quiere ser tu amiga, pero tú eres quien no la deja –

¡Basta de eso Bruno! – Gritó Flammy levantándose – no quiero seguir con ésta discusión inútil, pareciera como si no te interesara nada de lo que pienso –

Flammy dio la media vuelta y se alejó del vagón, mientras que Bruno simplemente suspiró y reacomodándose en su asiento volvió a dormir sin tantas preocupaciones.

LIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIILII

Bien, las luces están encendidas, pero el negocio está cerrado – Dijo Terry con un suspiro cuando subió al auto, el negocio de la señorita Goldsmith estaba cerrado, quizás estaban en el hospital dándole puntadas en el rostro a Frederick, traía a Ginebra en el asiento del copiloto tapada hasta las orejas con el saco de él – Tendré que venir mañana, por ahora vamos por tus cosas –

Por un breve momento que parecieron horas ninguno de los dos habló y un silencio incómodo recayó en el interior del vehículo.

Me dijiste que eres extranjera, ¿de dónde vienes? – Preguntó Terry tratando de romper un poco el silencio.

De Francia –

Bueno, sí, me lo imagino, pero, ¿de qué ciudad? –

De Barbizon, muy cerca del bosque de Fontainebleu – Terry volvió a guardar silencio mientras conducía, la casa de huéspedes estaba cerca y desde la entrada de la calle, Terry vio el callejón insalubre en donde vivía Ginebra.

Será mejor que me esperes aquí – Dijo mientras se apeaba del vehículo – No tardaré, dime, ¿dejaste pagado el alquiler? –

Sí, por tres meses, dejé un reloj de mi abuelo como prenda – Terry tomó la llave que le ofrecía Ginebra para que pudiera entrar al departamento y tranquilamente ingresó por la angosta puerta mientras que Ginebra veía como se perdía entre las penumbras de la escalera.

El lugar mohoso y oscuro despedía un aroma a humedad incómodo y nauseabundo, las escaleras chirriaban bajo su peso y los gritos molestos de una pareja llegaban como un eco que retumbaba entre las paredes de madera apolillada, no le gustó para nada el lugar y se preguntó cómo una mujer sola podía vivir ahí.

La habitación estaba en el tercer piso y cuando por fin llegó, Terry se sintió sofocado con aquel olor a humedad podrida que inundaba los pasillos oscuros y deprimentes, una trémula bombilla de luz amarilla iluminaba el lugar creando largas sombras que corrían por las paredes, lo mejor era salir pronto del lugar y con premura busco el departamento de Ginebra y para su sorpresa vio una figura conocida recargada en el lugar.

¿Qué haces aquí Frederick? – Preguntó Terry con un tono autoritario, el aludido levantó la cabeza dejando ver una gasa manchada de sangre que le cubría la mitad de la cara.

Espero a mi novia – Contestó él con cinismo mientras se encogía de hombros – Quien no debería estar aquí es usted, señor Grandchester, afamada estrella de teatro, no es un lugar muy de su estilo –

¿Quién es tu novia?, ¡claro!, ya sé, así le dices a las meseras que intentas violar – Frederick reaccionó inmediatamente a la palabras de Terry y lo tomó violentamente por el cuello almidonado de su camisa.

¡¿Eso fue lo que dijo?! – El enojo se dejaba ver en sus ojos, pero Terry simplemente se lo quitó de encima con un empujón - ¡Ella es la que me ha estado provocando desde que llegó!, se contonea como serpiente por el restaurante y se me insinúa en todo momento –

Con movimientos elegantes Terry se hizo a un lado abriendo la puerta con la llave que Ginebra le dio ante la mirada atónita de Frederick.

Te recomiendo que te vayas a descansar a tu casa, ella no va a regresar más aquí – Vio un molote de tela tirado en el piso, era el abrigo que Ginebra había dejado en el restaurante – Qué bien que has traído esto, así ya no tendré que regresar a buscarlo al restaurante – Terry se agachó para recogerlo pero Frederick se le adelantó arrebatándoselo de las manos.

¿Dónde está?, ¡Dímelo! – Frederick tomó violentamente a Terry del hombro y lo aventó contra la pared y fue lo último que pudo hacer ya que Terry le acertó un golpe con el puño cerrado en la mejilla que tenía herida, cuando cayó al piso lo pateó varias veces escuchando crujir sus costillas con cierto regocijo insano para dejarlo sangrando en un estado de semiinconsciencia.

Está en un lugar en donde un maldito pervertido violador como tú no la pueda atacar – Le dijo Terry mientras se reacomodaba la camisa y veía el estado en el cual había quedado Frederick, era poco probable que pudiera levantarse ésa noche y escuchaba como silbaba su pecho al respirar bajo la presión de las costillas rotas.

Terry entró a la habitación y no era menos deprimente que el resto del edificio, rápidamente tomó la maleta que estaba puesta sobre el pequeño armario y vaciando los cajones echó sin un orden las pocas pertenencias de Ginebra, junto a la jofaina de metal estaba una foto enmarcada en plata, la tomó y por unos segundos la observó, era un hombre alto y gallardo parecido a los dandys, bien vestido y con el pelo pulcramente peinado con porte aristócrata y mirada altiva; no supo qué pensar y sin más miramientos la arrojo dentro de la maleta junto con las demás cosas.

Al salir de la habitación tomó del piso el abrigo de Ginebra y echándoselo al hombro se acercó nuevamente a Frederick sin resistir el impulso de patearlo una vez más con sumo sadismo, escuchando nuevamente otro hueso crujir tras un largo gemido que escapaba de la boca del caído.

Terry bajó las escaleras rápidamente sujetando el abrigo que estuvo a punto de resbalarse de su hombro y escuchó un papel que crujía dentro del bolsillo, sabía que no debía curiosear en las cosas ajenas pero metió la mano en el bolsillo sacando una carta con membrete del ejército, la leyó y se sintió extraño, incómodo y algo triste, quizás el contenido de ésa nota explicará el carácter distante y retraído de Ginebra, suspiró algo compungido y volvió a guardar la carta dentro del bolsillo

La habitación del casero estaba en el primer piso, Terry empujó la puerta que estaba entreabierta y lo primero que lo recibió fueron los sonoros ronquidos del señor Johnson que sentado frente a la chimenea dormía profundamente con la cabeza caída sobre el pecho y la boca entreabierta dejando escapar un brillante hilo de saliva que parecía interminable.

Hombre repugnante – Murmuró Terry mientras inspeccionaba con la mirada el lugar y sobre una mesita desgastada vio el reloj que Ginebra le había dejado como prenda, silenciosamente Terry lo tomó dejando en su lugar dos monedas doradas y con sumo cuidado salió del edificio tratando de no despertar a ése hombre.

Frederick vino a visitarte – Ginebra palideció cuando escuchó a Terry decirle eso – Le hiciste una buena cortada en la cara –

¿Estaba aquí? – Preguntó Ginebra apenas con un hilo de voz - ¿sigue adentro?

Sí, y trajo tu abrigo, ya no hay que ir al restaurante y no te preocupes, no creo que pueda levantarse en varios días –

LIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIILII

Y entonces, los banqueros se echaron a reír como si fuese un chiste – Archie estaba tan metido en su plática que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Candy miraba distraídamente su trozo de pastel de chocolate y jugaba con las cerezas girándolas de un lado a otro – Candy, ¿pasa algo? –

No, solamente pensaba en Annie, debe estar tan triste – Archie se sintió fastidiado por el constante recordatorio de Candy, si él se sentía tan feliz ¿por qué ella no podía compartir su felicidad?

No entiendo por qué tienes que sentirte tan mal Candy – Archie se sentía ligero y feliz dejándose contagiar con el suave traqueteo de la locomotora que atravesaba los campos en medio de la penumbra, con una seña el mesero se acercó llevándole el servicio de café – No puedes estar con alguien por compromiso, no sabes lo deprimido que me sentía estando con ella, como si algo me apretara muy fuerte y no me dejara respirar, ahora me siento, no sé, más ligero – Archie le dio un pequeño sorbo al café y le sonrió a Candy mirándola sobre el borde de su taza.

Candy se sintió terriblemente aludida con el comentario de Archie, sabía que Terry no amaba a Susana y sin embargo estaba con ella por una promesa que le había hecho a Candy, ¿en verdad Terry sería tan infeliz como lo había sido Archie?

Ahora que él se lo comentaba, era cierto, se veía ligero y relajado, incluso su piel pálida tenía un delicado tono rosado y la luz de las lámparas le doraban el cabello lanzando suaves destellos cuando él movía suavemente la cabeza.

Era muy posible que todo se debiera al lugar íntimamente iluminado, a los suaves susurros de los demás comensales o al hipnótico movimiento cadencioso de la locomotora pero por primera vez podía captar la intensa belleza que él irradiaba, sus movimientos gallardos y elegantes, la anchura de sus hombros fuertes e incluso la delicadeza de sus rasgos y por un momento se sintió extrañamente atraída hacia Archie, fue un pensamiento que cruzó fugaz en su mente y así como había aparecido, ella lo desechó incómoda, recordándose a sí misma que no eran más que primos y uno de sus mejores amigos.

Candy – Dijo Archie con una sonrisa pícara – Lamento sacarte de tus cavilaciones, pero, ¿no quieres algo más aparte de ése pastel picoteado?, si gustas podemos pedirte otro postre, mira, hay muchas cosas –

No Archie, gracias – Contestó Candy dando un respingo, la voz pausada y gruesa de su primo la sacó completamente de sus pensamientos.

Si algo más te preocupa Candy, será mejor que me lo digas, me tienes nada más en suspenso –

No me preocupa nada más – mintió ella – solamente estaba pensando un poco, serán muchos días de viaje –

No te preocupes, ni los vas a notar, suelo ser un buen compañero de viaje sin falsa modestia – Ella sonrió ante el comentario de Archie, él se veía sumamente emocionado y feliz, tanto que comenzaba a contagiarla con su estado de ánimo.

Quizás tengas razón, contigo es muy probable que ni siquiera note los días, estás tan alegre –

Tengo motivos de sobra para estar alegre Candy, el primero es que mi hermano está vivo, el segundo es que viajo contigo y el tercero es… - Archie cortó de tajo lo que iba a decir aunque Candy estaba completamente segura que sabía el final de la oración.

El tercero es que ya no estás con Annie – Dijo ella en un murmullo a lo que Archie asintió débilmente – Eras tan infeliz.

Era una afirmación lo que ella decía y por fin había aceptado que él no era feliz con Annie a pesar de que trataba de ocultarlo con una eterna sonrisa en el rostro que a veces llegaba a parecer una mueca deforme.

Candy suspiró pesadamente mientras el mesero retiraba el plato con el pastel desbaratado – Siempre pensé que eran felices.

Y yo siempre he pensado que pude haber sido un buen actor – Archie rió con una carcajada elegante y nuevamente su pelo destelló en tonos dorados cuando él movió la cabeza – Muchas veces no vemos más allá de lo aparente o incluso, en otras tantas, aunque veamos qué ocurre preferimos ignorarlo –

Es que… bueno, ya no tiene caso –

Mejor dímelo – Archie recargó su rostro contra sus manos y observó a Candy de manera curiosa y penetrante.

¿Cómo crees que tome todo esto la tía abuela? – Archie negó con la cabeza y se recargó contra el respaldo de la silla.

No creo que de una manera muy estoica – Contestó él finalmente en un murmullo apenas reconocible – Pero no importa, si se pone pesada me marcho de la casa por algún tiempo hasta que la tormenta amaine –

No creo que ésa sea la mejor de las soluciones – Candy miraba por la ventanilla sin distinguir nada aparte de una oscuridad apremiante.

Bueno, bueno, ya basta de todo esto – Archie había retomado en segundos su buen humor – Albert nos alcanzará en Nueva York, le mandé un telegrama urgente y me contestó poco antes de salir, ¿no te da gusto verlo?

¡Por Dios Archie!, ¡Claro que me da gusto saber que lo veré otra vez! – La noticia de Archie había logrado en Candy el efecto que él deseaba y era distraerla de sus pensamientos acerca de su infructuosa relación con Annie - ¿Cuándo lo veremos?

Nos recogerá en la estación del tren en cuanto lleguemos – Por un momento Archie creyó que Candy se levantaría y comenzaría a dar saltos de júbilo y seguramente estuvo a punto, pero se contuvo, después de todo, ya había aprendido algunos modales refinados enseñados impacientemente por la tía abuela – Vaya, me alegro que te haya gustado la noticia –

Por supuesto que sí Archie, me has hecho la noche – Contestó ella con una gran sonrisa a lo que Archie contestó sujetándole los dedos de la mano en un cálido apretón, ella no notó nada extraño en el gesto de su primo, era algo que continuamente hacía y sin embargo, al ver a los demás ocupantes del vagón se sintió extraña, muchos no les quitaban los ojos de encima, ¿Cómo los verían ellos?, ¿Quizás como una pareja de recién casados que salían de viaje? No, ésa era una verdadera tontería y sólo por un momento, un pequeño momento de incertidumbre, se vio a sí misma como la pareja de Archie, formando una vida con él, ¡Pero qué tonterías más grandes estaban pasando por su cabeza!, ahora sí estaba segura que comenzaba a desquiciarse y sin pensarlo dos veces, zafó suavemente sus dedos de la mano de Archie con el pretexto de tomar un poco de agua.

Ven – Archie se levantó con un movimiento grácil y le abrió la silla a Candy para que lo siguiera – Vamos a dormir –

Nunca se hubiera imaginado nada de aquello y de pronto, fue como si un interruptor mágico encendiera las luces de su cabeza y era que dormiría en el mismo vagón con Archie, se sintió mareada mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo del tocador que le regresaba una mirada llena de pánico; jamás había dormido con un hombre aparte de cuándo estaba en el hogar de Pony y era una niña que compartía la pequeña habitación con otros niños de su misma edad, pero ahora todo era muy diferente, ya era una mujer adulta y Archie un hombre núbil y extremadamente atractivo que no facilitaba en lo más mínimo la situación

Cuando regresaron del comedor, los camastros ya estaban listos y con mantas limpias para que hicieran uso de ellos, no había caído en cuenta de que dormirían ahí hasta que Archie se sentó en uno de ellos y evaluaba su suavidad.

¿Qué te parece? – Preguntó él tratando de sonar indiferente – Me parece que podremos dormir bien en esto durante unos días, ¿No lo crees? –

Candy se había quedado de una pieza al ver los dos camastros, tardó unos segundos en asimilar la escena y cuando pudo recobrarse miró a Archie con el ceño fruncido.

¿Dormiremos juntos? – Preguntó ella con una expresión preocupada.

Bueno Candy – Contestó Archie que ya se había levantado y tenía sus manos tibias sobre los hombros de ella – Tanto así como dormir juntos, pues no, aunque compartiremos habitación por así decirlo –

Archie sonreía divertido, más de lo necesario en un caso así, Candy parpadeó un par de veces como si con eso pudiera entender la lógica de Archie.

No es correcto – Dijo ella con los dientes apretados.

Vamos Candy, no voy a tocarte, solamente vamos a dormir, eres mi prima, nunca te haría nada sin tu consentimiento, anda, ve a arreglarte, yo te espero aquí -

Candy tomó su neceser mecánicamente y salió del vagón, solamente cuando había entrado al baño fue cuando comprendió las palabras de Archie: _"Nunca te haría nada sin tu consentimiento_", ¿Qué era lo que él esperaba?, quizás el consentimiento de ella para pasar la noche juntos en el mismo camastro, ¿Acaso creía que habría alguna oportunidad de algo así?

Se arregló con la cabeza flotando en tantas y tantas cosas, nunca había tenido la idea de pasar la noche con un hombre al menos no antes de casarse, posiblemente en alguna ocasión habría albergado los sueños de pasar no una sino todas sus noches en compañía de aquél a quien ella había amado tanto, pero desde aquella espantosa noche decembrina había tirado al cesto de basura cualquier deseo de ése tipo y más ahora, que ya había transcurrido bastante tiempo, él seguramente ya estaba hasta casado y ella seguía aferrándose a pensar en él como su compañero nocturno.

Salió del tocador más lentamente de lo normal, no deseaba llegar al vagón que compartía con Archie y la vergüenza la hacía anclarse al piso como si de pronto le hubieran salido raíces; inevitablemente y por más lento que caminara, alcanzó la puerta corrediza del vagón, respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse y entró trémulamente.

Archie miraba por la ventana y estaba por bajar las gruesas persianas de tela color vino, cuando ella entró él se giró para verla.

Iré al tocador – Dijo él pasando junto a Candy dirigiéndole una sonrisa arrebatadora, llevaba puesta ya la pijama y una bata mullida sobre ella – Puedes ponerte la pijama mientras, así estarás segura de que no te veré – Salió del pequeño espacio dejando a Candy sin poder hablar.

Reaccionó algunos segundos después que Archie había cerrado la puerta con mucha suavidad, se sentó en un camastro y se meció los cabellos esperando encontrar su pelo largo y cuando sintió el vacío en sus manos pudo darse cuenta exactamente de su realidad.

No espero más, sabía que Archie regresaría en poco tiempo, así que rápidamente se quitó su vestido sacándoselo a tirones, hurgó en su maleta revolviendo la ropa hasta encontrar su camisón y su bata y se vistió velozmente y sin esperar nada más se clavó dentro de un camastro y se cubrió con las mantas hasta la cabeza.

Escuchó dos golpecitos que llamaban a la puerta pero ni siquiera sacó la cabeza de su claustro – Candy, ¿puedo pasar? – La voz de Archie era de lo más tranquila y suave y espero pacientemente a que llegara la respuesta del interior del vagón, lo cual nunca sucedió. Espero un poco más y entreabrió la puerta viendo el bulto en el camastro.

Candy, ¿todo está bien? – Ella ni siquiera deseaba verlo, se sentía en verdad avergonzada y extrañamente intimidada. Se percató cuando Archie se sentó a sus pies en el mismo camastro y suspiró con fuerza - ¿Qué sucede Candy?, ¿por qué estás molesta? –

Archie, esto no está bien – Contestó Candy sacando la cabeza de su escondite, tenía las mejillas rojas y los labios blancos – No es posible que vaya a dormir aquí contigo –

Algo que no se esperaba Candy era la sonoridad de la carcajada que dejó escapar Archie, en verdad se veía divertido a causa de su enojo.

¡¿Por qué te ríes?! – Alzó ella la voz sentándose visiblemente enojada.

Candy – Dijo Archie calmando su risa – solamente vamos a dormir, no creo que prefieras ir a dormir al vagón comunitario, ¿o sí?, no, yo creo que no, a pesar de que todas sean mujeres, podrían robarte mientras duermes o hacer algo peor – Candy tragó saliva ruidosamente mientras Archie le ponía en perspectiva sus opciones – Además – Continúo él – Tú eres a quien yo más quiero y respeto y no veo el motivo por el cual debas estar tan molesta e incómoda.

Archie se levantó y le plantó un beso rápido en la frente a Candy – Hora de dormir pequeña – Él apagó la luz y Candy pudo ver su silueta recortada contra la penumbra atenuada por las lámparas del pasillo, observó como él se estiraba lánguidamente pasando sus brazos sobre la cabeza para luego quitarse la bata, abrió las mantas y se echó sobre el camastro con gran pereza.

Lo lamento – Susurró ella con voz apenada.

No tienes nada de qué disculparte – Ahora que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad podía ver más nítidamente a Archie que descansaba sobre su costado izquierdo, tenía su brazo extendido a lo largo de su cuerpo y se posaba delicadamente sobre su muslo – Mañana podremos platicar mucho Candy, pero creo que te hace mucha falta descansar, fue un día en verdad largo.

Sí, es verdad – Contestó Candy relajándose un poco más, y de manera trémula llegó la suave fragancia de Archie cuando éste se dio vuelta para dormir – Buenas noches Archie.

Buenas noches, y no te preocupes, estaré de éste lado toda la noche – Lo último que ella escuchó fue la suave risa de Archie que llegaba como el murmullo de un arroyo y, sin saber cuándo, se sumió en un sueño profundo y pesado.

LIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIILII

Hemos llegado – Ginebra escuchó la voz de Terry como un eco lejano, sin darse cuenta dormitó la mayor parte del camino a pesar de que no era muy largo, abrió los ojos tratando de aclarar su visión borrosa y lo que vio fue a Terry abriéndole la puerta para que bajara.

Ella se dejó resbalar del asiento sintiendo la mano firme de Terry que la sujetaba por el codo, aún estaba medio dormida y trastabilló con sus pies y si el cuerpo de él no se hubiese interpuesto habría dado con todos su peso contra el piso húmedo.

Aún sigues dormida – Terry la levantó en vilo a pesar de las protestas ininteligibles de ella – deberías dejar de moverte, el piso está resbaloso y vamos a caer los dos si me tropiezo –

Ella guardó silencio y se quedó quieta, no se le antojaba caer y menos llevarse consigo a Terry, que sin ningún motivo en especial se había comportado como un ser humano con ella. Se sintió extraña yendo en los brazos de él que la acunaban contra su pecho, olía su loción y distinguió el aroma almizcleño que emanaba de su piel y de pronto, sin saber por qué, un intenso calor la invadió.

Bájame para que abras la puerta – Pidió Ginebra al darse cuenta de cómo Terry hacía malabares para poder introducir la llave en la cerradura, él ni siquiera le contestó y mucho menos la bajó, finalmente consiguieron entrar a la casa y él aún la llevaba en vilo.

El interior estaba frío y oscuro y nadie salió a recibirlo, a tientas dio manotazos a la pared hasta encontrar el interruptor de la luz que estaba buscando y el recibidor se iluminó majestuoso frente a ella que cerró fuertemente los ojos al deslumbrarse por la intensidad de la iluminación.

Es aquí – Dijo Terry aún sin bajarla y sin decir más subió la gran escalera de mármol gris y camino por los pasillos oscuros y altos en los cuales se perdían sus pasos en un susurro deprimente; se detuvo frente a una de las amplias puertas de madera que cerraban el paso a los dormitorios y fue hasta entonces que bajó a Ginebra – Podrás dormir aquí –

Él abrió la puerta y dejó ver una habitación grande, la única luz que iluminaba la recámara era la que entraba de las farolas del jardín por el ventanal que tenía las cortinas blancas descorridas; Ginebra entró lentamente y Terry encendió nuevamente la luz y ahora sí pudo ver todo el esplendor de ése dormitorio con su decoración sencilla y acogedora, una cama grande con una colcha bordada en pequeñas flores estaba contra una de las paredes y fue lo que a ella le gustó más que todo: Simplemente un lugar para dormir sin sentir que alguien podría matarla a media madrugada.

Espero que te sientas cómoda – Le dijo Terry saliendo por la puerta – Iré por tus cosas –

Ella no podía ni hablar, se había quedando viendo todo con expresión ausente, le gustó desde el pequeño tapete redondo que estaba bajo una mesita para el té, hasta el papel tapiz de colores neutros que forraba las paredes, contempló las lámparas que iluminaban la habitación con una trémula luz dorada, un armario cuyas puertas mostraban a alegres pajarillos jugueteando entre las flores de un durazno y los burós a cada lado de la cama, cuya cabecera de madera tallada le parecía casi irreal.

Caminó con timidez, sintiendo por momentos que todo aquello era un sueño, un sueño demasiado bueno y que si hacía algún movimiento brusco, desaparecería entre una nube gris. Se acercó a la cama y pasó sus dedos temblorosos acariciando la colcha y casi sin darse cuenta, se descubrió llorando, se enjugó las lágrimas y ya con más confianza, al darse cuenta de que en realidad no estaba soñando, se sentó al borde de la cama y despacito se dejó caer de espaldas sintiendo cómo toda su columna crujía.

Cerró los ojos respirando profundamente, inhaló el perfume de la tela y sintiendo la comodidad del colchón se dejó ir, lentamente se fue sintiendo lívida, como si no pesara y ésta vez sin esperarlo, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Terry cerró la cajuela de su auto con un sonoro ruido, llevaba en su mano la maleta de Ginebra y al darse vuelta ahogo un grito de susto en la garganta dejando caer la maleta que se abrió por el golpe esparciendo las cosas por el piso.

Buenas noches Terry – Escuchó la voz eternamente martirizada de su suegra que lo saludaba, había llegado como un fantasma y se plantó detrás de él con absoluto sigilo, esperaba sorprenderlo y en verdad lo había hecho – Espero no haberte asustado –

No más de lo que piensa – Contestó Terry visiblemente molesto mientras se agachaba para recoger las cosas que habían saltado de la maleta – No es que me importe, pero, ¿qué hace en mi casa a las once de la noche? –

La madre de Susana lo miró hacia abajo, él trataba de ignorarla mientras levantaba las pocas cosas que estaña en el piso y ella inmediatamente notó que era ropa de mujer.

No sabía que tenías visitas Terry, quizás por eso es que no has ido a visitar a Susy desde hace varios días –

Ya iré a verla, ¿algo más? – Terry la encaró demostrando su enfado dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de odio a aquella mujer.

¿No me vas a invitar a pasar Terry? –

No creo que sea correcto – Contestó él con visibles intenciones de entrar a la casa sin su suegra.

¿No crees que sea aún más incorrecto tener visitas femeninas en tu casa estando sólo y comprometido? – Terry se giró para ver a aquella detestable mujer que sonreía triunfante.

Entre si quiere – Contestó finalmente Terry y caminó rápidamente frente a ella, al entrar dejó la puerta abierta pero no se detuvo a darle el paso primero a la madre de Susana.

Es una casa tan grande y solitaria – Dijo ella detrás de él – Pero estoy segura que se llenará de vida cuando lleguen los niños –

¿Qué niños? – Preguntó Terry y pudo sentir cómo la garganta se le secaba hasta un punto doloroso.

Mis nietos, claro, no seas tontuelo – Ésa mujer era en verdad venenosa y disfrutaba el recalcarle a Terry en todo momento que no tenía más opción que casarse con Susana – Espero que tengan muchos hijos, sería maravilloso que tuvieran la belleza de Susy y tu talento artístico, serán en verdad hermosos.

Mire señora – Terry se sentía al borde de su paciencia y se había puesto frente a ella – Es tarde ya y aunque me da gusto que venga, creo que tengo que pedirle que se retire, mañana tengo ensayo y debo dormir –

Muy bien Terry, entonces me iré – Dijo ella de manera mordaz mientras acomodaba sus manos enguantadas dentro del manguito – Quizás deba venir mañana con Susy y nos presentas a tu amiga –

Ése fue un golpe bajo y la reacción de su rostro no pasó desapercibida para su suegra.

Supongo que está durmiendo en otra habitación que no sea la tuya –

¿Qué es lo que me está insinuando? Le agradecería que sea directa conmigo y me diga qué le incomoda – Irritación, eso era lo que en ése preciso momento sentía él sobre todas las cosas y si estuviera en sus manos, él mismo ya le hubiese roto en la cabeza a ésa mujer con la maleta que llevaba cargando.

Por favor Terry, no te pongas a la defensiva – El tono que ella usaba era asquerosamente meloso y dio un paso para acercarse a Terry – Es que, si mi Susy se viera dolida de alguna forma, si por cualquier motivo la llegases a lastimar aunque sea por accidente, bueno, yo te lastimaría tanto a ti que preferirías morir, por eso mismo, me encantaría saber quién es la que está contigo en éste momento.

Las aletas de la nariz de Terry se dilataron en un enfado que le hacía rugir los intestinos dolorosamente y sin embargo, recordó las luces de los reflectores cayendo directamente sobre él y su triste desenlace, suspiró tratando de no enloquecer y habló con voz pastosa:

Es una amiga que viene de Francia, no sé cuánto tiempo esté aquí, está durmiendo en la habitación al extremo del pasillo –

¡Ah! – Contestó su suegra en tono burlón – Qué bien que me lo dices Terry, quizás podamos comer con ella en la semana, será un placer enorme que nos cuente tus anécdotas en Europa, quizás tenga alguna experiencia graciosa que nos haga pasar divertida la tarde, como por ejemplo, el porqué se quedó aquí contigo en vez de irse a un hotel –

¿No tiene que irse ya? – El tono de voz de Terry sonaba nuevamente cortante y grosero.

Bien – Contestó la mujer arrugando la nariz – Me retiro entonces Terry, que pases una buena noche –

La madre de Susana salió de la casa dando un sonoro portazo al retirarse y la casa respondió con un eco trémulo, Terry se quedó clavado en el recibidor pensando en lo que le había dicho su suegra, quería conocer a Ginebra y ni siquiera se le venía a la mente qué hacer en éste caso imprevisto.

Salió de su ensimismamiento y miró la pequeña maleta que había sujetado con tal fuerza que se le notaban los nudillos blancos y el dolor en su palma al apretar la manija al punto de casi clavársela en su tierna carne. Seguramente su invitada estaba esperando que se la llevara para poder cambiarse de ropa, así que con paso firme subió las escaleras hacia el dormitorio tratando de controlar el acelerado ritmo de su respiración entrecortada.

Golpeó firmemente la puerta del dormitorio y en respuesta solamente hubo silencio, tocó un par de veces más y al no obtener resultados entró asomando primero la cabeza.

Y ahí estaba ella, acostada a lo ancho de la cama, profundamente dormida y con su largo cabello negro desparramado sobre la colcha contrastando notoriamente. Se le acercó en silencio y la miró por unos instantes, ¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo esto?, era prácticamente una desconocida y algo en ella lo impulsaba a cuidarla, quizás su aspecto desamparado o su completa soledad que parecía estará punto de consumirla totalmente. Dejó la maleta a un lado de la cama y levantándola suavemente la acomodó en la cama quitándole los zapatos y soltándole el abrigo, ella murmuró en sueños y giró para quedar recostada boca abajo. Por primera vez en ésa tarde él sonrió con sinceridad y le echó encima una manta para cubrirla totalmente.

Al verla dormida y tan pacífica a pesar de los cardenales que aún tenía en el rostro pensó que quizás sí podría dormir aquella noche sin interrupciones, apagó las luces antes de salir y cerró la puerta del dormitorio en silencio para irse a su recámara.

LIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIILII

N/A: Hola a todas y a todos, aquí está el nuevo capítulo que tuve que haber tenido listo desde hace dos semanas, pero por fin, aquí está, muchas, pero muchas gracias por leer éstas ideas que me rellenan la mente y les agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios alentándome a seguir adelante con éste fic, muchas gracias Dyan, Akela17, Zuremi, AngelySoul, LadyZafiro, Danyseren, Gabriela Da Milano y en especial a Irlanda que me ha apoyado tanto con ésta y otras historias y también a las chicas de beloved inmortals que han leído éste fic. El siguiente capítulo estará listo en menos tiempo que éste. Gracias por permitirme robarles unos minutos para que lean todo esto.

Ninkwen.


	7. Planes

Para Clara, Feliz Cumpleaños…

LIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIILII

CAPÍTULO 7

PLANES

Se despertó cuando aún ni siquiera había amanecido, aunque estaba segura de que el sol no tardaría en aparecer ya que entre los árboles del jardín alcanzaba a escuchar los cuchicheos de los pajarillos que ya se despabilaban. Estaba recostada boca abajo y tenía los brazos entumidos, parecía como si hubiese pasado toda la noche en ésa posición, al darse vuelta se descubrió tapada hasta el cuello por una manta que desprendía un leve aroma a jabón y tratando de aclarar su mente recordó poco a poco el día anterior.

No fue un sueño – Se dijo a sí misma mientras tocaba su mejilla adolorida por el golpe de Frederick y se quedó unos momentos más recostada tratando de evaluar la situación y era algo compleja ya que estaba en la casa de un desconocido que la estaba ayudando como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, no sabía cómo agradecérselo pero pensó que quizás lo menos que se mereciera fuese que le preparara el desayuno.

Saltó de la cama ágilmente y encendió una de las luces y nuevamente la imagen de la habitación sencilla y cálida le inundó la vista dándole una sensación de tranquilidad que no sentía desde mucho tiempo atrás. Se miró en un espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba a un lado del armario y estaba hecha un lío con el largo pelo enmarañado y la ropa arrugada, suspiró y buscando con la vista alrededor encontró su maleta a los pies de la cama, seguramente Terry la había dejado ahí la noche anterior; la abrió sobre la cama y rebuscó en el interior hasta encontrar un cepillo para el cabello y un vestido que estuviese menos arrugado.

Se arregló lo mejor que pudo echando una última ojeada al reflejo que le regresaba el espejo "Estabas mucho peor, debes admitirlo" pensó para sus adentros y apagando las luces salió de la recámara hacia los fríos pasillos que aún estaba en completa oscuridad.

Caminó a ciegas tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a Terry aunque no sabía ni siquiera en qué habitación dormía él, se guió en el largo corredor por medio de las luces tenues que entraban por aquellos enormes vitrales de múltiples colores que decoraban las paredes hasta que por fin dio con las escaleras. Bajó despacio contando los escalones uno por uno hasta que llegó su nacimiento después de 15 escalones, un descanso y nuevamente 15 más.

De acuerdo a su experiencia sabía que la cocina debería estar al fondo de la casa, se le habría facilitado más el camino si al menos tuviese una idea de dónde estaban los interruptores para la luz y después de dar varios trompicones por la casa, logró encontrar la puerta de dos alas móviles de la cocina.

Al menos ésta vez logró encontrar el interruptor de la luz antes de tropezarse con algún mueble y al encenderla pudo ver la enorme cocina que al parecer, era usada en pocas ocasiones, exploró el lugar y lo único comestible que había era un cartón con huevos, champiñones y algunas lonjas de tocino, además de una lata llena de café aromático. Era evidente que él no tenía servidumbre y vivía ahí completamente sólo y era muy posible que ni siquiera su prometida lo visitara con frecuencia, estaba prácticamente tan abandonado como lo estaba ella, además de que no había notado algún efluvio verdadero de interés hacia aquella chica rubia de la silla de ruedas. Encontró lo que necesitaba después de abrir y cerrar los anaqueles uno tras otro y comenzó a preparar el desayuno, ésta vez, de muy buen humor.

Terry se dio la vuelta en su cama, no había abierto los ojos pero tenía el conocimiento de que había salido de un sueño embriagador y extrañamente tranquilo, aún así, no deseaba tener su parte consciente ya activa y quería volver a sumirse en otro sueño que lo hiciera escapar de la realidad al menos por un par de horas más y sin embargo, no podía hacerlo, una oleada de recuerdos chocaron contra él haciéndolo abrir un poco sus ojos, su habitación estaba sumida en la más oscura de las penumbras gracias a los gruesos cortinajes de terciopelo que impedían que pasara la luz del exterior y a pesar de eso, sabía que ya era algo tarde.

Se desembarazó de las mantas calientitas y maldiciendo por lo bajo se fue directamente al cuarto de baño, ahí el reflejo que lo recibió era mucho peor de lo que él esperaba, las ojeras estaban particularmente marcadas ésa mañana, ¿o es que el estaba más pálido? Y esa barba crecida no era algo que ayudara mucho para mejorar su aspecto; abrió las llaves del agua dejando que el vapor llenara el lugar y quitándose el pijama se metió bajo los chorros de agua caliente que lo hicieron estremecerse para luego relajar los músculos y sentirse más tranquilo.

Esos eran de los mejores momentos del día, cuando podía estar tranquilo y relajado mientras el agua y el jabón se llevaban todas sus preocupaciones y él podía sentir su cabeza despejada y limpia. Dejó que el agua corriera libre por su cuerpo, lo acarició y suavizó marcando sus formas con total ligereza, agachó su cabeza y observó distraído cómo las pequeñas gotitas de agua bajaban por su pecho blanco recorriendo su abdomen hasta perderse en aquella vellosidad palpitante y ansiosa.

Me voy a volver loco – Murmuró entre sus manos antes de echar su cabello hacia atrás para enjuagarlo y sentir como la espuma bajaba acariciándole la espalda inquietándolo un poco más y de manera inesperada un intenso calor se apoderó de él invadiendo su pecho y bajando hasta su vientre arrancándole un suspiro de impaciencia mientras sentía su dureza cada vez más firme – Esto no está bien –

Salió de la regadera mientras se frotaba los brazos con la toalla tratando de calmar su agitada respiración, estaba ansioso e impaciente, cosa que no le ocurría desde hacía algún tiempo, no quería seguir siendo el centro de atención de los reporteros amarillistas que nada más buscaban el momento exacto en el que lo vieran salir de la habitación de alguna dama a altas horas de la noche, sería mejor que guardara compostura por un tiempo más, aunque sabía que sería mucho peor si llegase a casarse con Susana, porque entonces sí, buscaría cualquier medio para no morir estando en vida.

Cuando se hubo tranquilizado y fue plenamente dueño de sus pensamientos pudo afeitarse y vestirse con calma tratando de no pensar en nada que lo inquietara nuevamente, tomó su chaqueta del interior del armario y salió de la habitación, no quería ni siquiera mirar hacia su cama que le hacía pensar en tantas posibilidades.

Bajó las escaleras trotando, tenía que hablar inmediatamente con Robert sobre la inesperada visita de su suegra y justo al pasar frente a la puerta del comedor vio la mesa puesta. Regresó sobre sus pasos para observar lo que había estado ocurriendo durante su ausencia y ahí, poniendo un plato humeante sobre la carpeta estaba su nueva invitada.

Buenos días – Dijo ella cuando lo vio parado frente a la puerta – Espero que no te moleste que haya preparado esto para ti.

Terry arqueó una ceja mientras se recargaba contra el marco cruzando los brazos - ¿Eso es para mí? – Pregunto él mirando todo con curiosidad para finalmente acercarse a la mesa – No sabía que aún hubiera algo comestible en ésta casa.

Era lo suficiente para al menos preparar el desayuno – Dijo ella sonriendo, era la primera vez que Terry la miraba así y ahora, bajo la luz natural, los cardenales del rostro ya se veían nada más como sombras oscuras – A menos que me digas que no te gusta el omelette de tocino con champiñones.

Escucha – Dijo Terry mientras reposaba las manos sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas – No estás aquí para hacer eso, ni siquiera estás durmiendo en la recámara del ama de llaves, no eres mi sirvienta y mucho menos debes preparar algo así.

Sé que no soy tu sirvienta – Contestó ella mientras tomaba la jarra del café – Solamente quería hacer algo por ti, además, no pensarías que te iba a dejar ir sin desayunar.

Terry evaluó las palabras de Ginebra mientras ella sostenía aún la jarra con el café que desprendía un aroma delicioso y tentador y fue cuando se dio cuenta que desde el día anterior no había comido nada, sonrió débilmente y ocupó su lugar en la mesa.

Café sin crema y sin azúcar, ¿cierto? – Terry asintió con la cabeza y ella sirvió el café vaporizante que llenó toda la habitación de un maravilloso olor.

LIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIILII

Buenos días dormilona – Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue la reluciente sonrisa de Archie que estaba aún recostado en su camastro y la miraba alegremente, había dormido toda la noche y no recordaba haber tenido algún sueño que la inquietara. Se desperezó girando sobre su espalda y miró el techo del vagón forrado de fieltro oscuro, se sentía completamente descansada y sin poder evitarlo, dirigió nuevamente sus ojos hacia el lugar de Archie.

¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierto? – Preguntó ella mientras Archie jugueteaba con sus dedos sobre las mantas y negaba con la cabeza haciendo un gesto simpático con la boca.

No mucho, dormí como una piedra – Se estiró lánguidamente dejando escapar un suave gemido que hizo ruborizar a Candy - ¿No quieres desayunar? Porque yo sí estoy hambriento, pero primero me voy a dar una ducha, ¿vienes? –

¡Archie!, por favor, no digas eso –

Archie miró a Candy sin comprender su reacción, hasta que después de analizar todo se echó a reír mientras frotaba uno de sus ojos – Candy, me refiero a que si te vas a dar un baño ahora o más tarde –

Candy suspiró acongojada y se tapó con las mantas hasta la barbilla, Archie se levantó del camastro y se acuclilló junto a ella haciéndole mimos en el cabello viendo encantado cómo se ruborizaba y ni siquiera alzaba los ojos hacia él.

¿Sabes que te ves hermosa así? – Candy notó como toda la sangre se le agolpaba de pronto en el rostro elevando su temperatura haciéndola sentir terriblemente incómoda, Archie, en cambio, parecía disfrutar el momento, ya que seguía acariciando su pelo con aquellos largos dedos blancos y con mucha suavidad, le dio un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz.

Bien, regreso en un momento – Archie se incorporó y rebuscando en su maleta sacó un juego de ropa limpia y salió del vagón dejando a Candy más confundida que nunca.

Se estaba comportando realmente atrevido y era consciente de la incomodidad que estaba provocando en Candy y sin embargo, no se sintió tan mal por el asunto aunque una leve sombra de remordimiento pasó por su cabeza molestándolo un poco.

Buenos días señor Cornwell – Saludó uno de los sobrecargos al verlo pasar con andar lento, él solamente respondió con un elegante gesto con la cabeza y trató de seguir su camino hacia las regaderas - ¿Durmió bien señor?

La pregunta de aquél hombre lo hizo detenerse y girar para poder verlo, el trabajador esperaba su respuesta con aire expectante.

Muy bien, gracias – Archie evaluó la situación y sin querer, supo lo que seguramente estaba pensando el sobrecargo.

Me alegra señor Cornwell, ¿cómo amaneció su esposa? –

¡Eso era!, sabía que no tardarían en aparecer los cuchicheos por todo el tren al saber que una pareja que no estaban casados dormirían juntos en el mismo vagón, y sin embargo, aquel odioso hombrecillo que vestía un saco azul marino y pantalón negro no pudo resistir los enormes deseos de entrar en detalles escabrosos.

No es de su incumbencia – El tono de voz que usó era tajante y no permitía que el interrogatorio siguiera y a pesar de todo, al darse vuelta para retomar su camino hacia los baños vio cómo el sobrecargo sonría burlonamente, ya se encargaría después de reportarlo con sus jefes a ver si seguía con ésa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro de duende.

Se duchó sin prisas disfrutando del agua caliente, después de todo, se merecía algo así de delicioso después del enojo que le hizo pasar aquél trabajador y toda su mañana hubiera sido perfecta de no ser por sus indiscreciones, Bufó molesto y tuvo que dar por terminado su baño, tenía mejores cosas en qué pensar y otras tantas por hacer y el día prometía ser encantador.

Si había algo que él supiera era que en verdad resultaba atractivo a los ojos de las mujeres y ésa galanura era la que le había ayudado a conseguir ciertos favores carnales que había disfrutado en su momento, pero ahora eso no le interesaba, al menos no con aquellas damas que prefería olvidar; ahora tenía mejores cosas frente a sus ojos, estaba viajando con una señorita en verdad hermosa y que había sido la causante de tantas y tantas distracciones mientras su mente volaba hacia dónde ella estaba.

Se arregló aún con más esmero fijándose meticulosamente en cada detalle, desde su suave piel perfectamente afeitada, pasando por el inmaculado nudo de su corbata hasta la discreta y varonil loción que usaría y a pesar de que apenas comenzaba el día, ya estaba ansioso de que anocheciera nuevamente y poder compartir aquel pequeño espacio con Candy y verla a través de la penumbra nocturna, contemplar su silueta que se marcaba debajo de las mantas y acompasar su respiración con la de ella. La noche anterior tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo que rebasó los límites de su cordura cuando ella giró dormida y descubrió su pierna casi en su totalidad, él la contempló absorto y deseo tocar ésa blanca piel marfileña, recorrerla con los dedos y recostarse junto a ella para sentir su calor abrazándola y apretándola contra él.

Ahora, al menos no tenía aquella inquietud que lo hizo morder su almohada durante varios minutos para recobrar la compostura. Se había guardado aquella imagen en su mente para sí mismo, pero deseaba con todo su ser que se repitiera algo semejante ésa noche.

Fue entonces cuando recordó a aquel engreído inglés y una punzada de celos lo hizo estremecer, irían al mismo lugar en donde seguía actuando, así que pasara lo que pasara, no debía acercar a Candy a la zona teatral. Quién sabe hasta dónde hubiese llegado Candy con él y nada más de imaginarlo una punzada martilleó la sien izquierda de Archie.

Salió del tocador más recompuesto tratando de limpiar a fondo su mente, echó los hombros hacia atrás y levantó orgullosamente la barbilla; al pasar frente a otros vagones que ya estaban abiertos vio un grupo de amigas que viajaban juntas y lo miraban con ojos coquetos, una vez que hubo pasado escuchó sus risillas tontas a sus espaldas.

La puerta de su vagón ya estaba abierta y una de las mucamas estaba levantando los camastros mientras hacía un molote con las mantas usadas y las arrojaba dentro de una canastilla. Candy no estaba ahí, seguramente había ido al tocador.

¿A dónde fue la dama que estaba aquí? – La camarera dio un respingo al escuchar de pronto la voz de Archie, creyó estar sola y la sorprendió de pronto.

Señor, me asustó – Dijo ella poniendo una mano sobre el pecho y respirando profundamente – Fue a ducharse, no creo que tarde en regresar, salió hace un rato.

Archie le respondió con un gruñido bajo y salió nuevamente del vagón. Se recargó contra uno de los muros y metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón y miró con aire despreocupado el largo pasillo, desde donde estaba podía escuchar el trajinar dentro del vagón-comedor, los platos chocando suavemente unos contra otros y un rico aroma a comida recién hecha comenzaba a llenar todo el lugar.

¿Por qué estás aquí parado? – La voz de Candy le llegó como el tintineo de una campanilla; llevaba puesto un lindo vestido de organza rosa con moños para darle un efecto de plisado en su lado izquierdo de la falda y toda ella irradiaba un aire de frescura y tranquilidad.

Están arreglando ahí dentro, mejor me quedé aquí para no estorbar – Archie se acercó a ella y tomando delicadamente su mano le dio un beso cálido para luego apretarla contra su pecho.

¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando?, se sentía tan diferente y nerviosa cada vez que veía los ojos de Archie, jamás le había pasado nada semejante estando con él, y ahora, sin ninguna explicación, podía notar su torrente sanguíneo acelerado y que le coloreaba el rostro haciéndola sudar. Era consciente de los latidos del corazón de Archie al tener la mano sobre su pecho, firmemente sujeta por la de él y sin querer, clavó sus ojos directamente en los suyos y comenzó a perderse dentro de aquella hermosa profundidad que le escrutaba hasta el alma.

Tengo hambre – Logró decir ella y escuchó claramente su voz entrecortada a lo que Archie respondió con un suspiro.

Mataste el momento Candy – Dijo él separándose notablemente triste – Pero vayamos a desayunar – Le ofreció el brazo que tomó Candy con manos temblorosas y se fueron directamente al vagón-comedor.

LIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIILII

Terry estacionó su auto frente a la entrada principal del teatro y para su disgusto había un enorme grupo de reporteros y fotógrafos esperando su llegada, ahora que se acercaba el estreno de la obra estarían cazándolo como buitres y podía zafarse de ellos fácilmente de no ser que lo acompañaba Ginebra que miraba todo con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

Sí, esto hacía falta – Murmuró Terry saliendo del auto, en cuanto lo vieron los reporteros corrieron para encontrarlo mientras las luces de las cámaras brillaban a su alrededor, él se acercó a la puerta del acompañante y la abrió para que saliera Ginebra.

No digas nada y camina conmigo – Le susurró Terry mientras pasaba una mano por la cintura de ella pegándola contra su cuerpo obligándola a caminar a su paso.

¡Señor Grandchester, por favor, unos comentarios sobre el próximo estreno de su obra! – Los reporteros se apretujaban contra ellos mientras Terry se abría paso empujándolos molesto apretando contra él a Ginebra que trataba de mirar al piso, como si eso fuera posible.

Lograron llegar hasta la entrada del teatro y aún eran rodeados por los reporteros que lanzaban preguntas al aire esperando a que Terry les contestara cuando él ni siquiera se dignaba a verlos y la lluvia de flashes seguía sobre ellos, cayendo sin ningún decoro tomando todas las fotografías posibles en todos los ángulos habidos.

¡Señor Grandchester, ¿ya no está comprometido con la señorita Marlowe?! – Terry se detuvo en seco y miró a aquel reportero sobre su hombro con una expresión ausente y nuevamente, sin dar comentarios empujó la puerta del teatro entrando junto con Ginebra.

Lo lamento – Escuchó su voz en un suave susurro y caminó delante de ella sujetándola de la mano para guiarla en la oscuridad que apenas era diezmada por las luces de los reflectores en el escenario – Se ponen así cada vez que se va a estrenar algo, parecen chacales.

Rodearon el escenario para llegar a la sección de los camerinos y ahí en un pequeño espacio libre estaban los actores, cada uno con su guión en la mano y escuchaban las indicaciones del director. Cuando Terry apareció con Ginebra detrás de él y aún sujetaba su mano todos miraron sorprendidos la escena.

Bien, ¡A trabajar! – Indicó Robert para que todos se alejaran de ahí quedándose solamente él con Terry y su acompañante.

Te ves mucho mejor – Robert se acercó a Ginebra y con su dedo índice levantó su rostro para poder ver los moretones – No se notan mucho, en unos días será como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Robert, tenemos que hablar – Interrumpió Terry con una preocupación visible en el rostro.

Pues, sí es un buen contratiempo – Murmuró Robert que estaba sentado en el diván dentro del camerino de Terry – No creo que podamos decirle que es tu trabajadora y yo te la recomendé.

Terry explicó la sorpresiva visita de su suegra la noche anterior, no había querido revelárselo a Ginebra estando en la casa y ahora ella tenía su vista en un punto distante y en su rostro había culpabilidad.

Lamento haberte causado tantos problemas – Se lamentó ella mirándose las manos – Lo mejor es que me vaya ahora mismo.

No estoy hablando de eso – Dijo Terry tajantemente – y no vas a ningún lado.

Sería lo mejor – Ella lo miró fijamente – por un malentendido podrías tener problemas con tu prometida y eso es lo que menos quiero, tú me has ayudado y lo que menos deseo es que salgas afectado.

No te voy a echar a la calle –

¿Podrían callarse un momento los dos? –

Ambos miraron a Robert sorprendidos mientras se metía profundamente en sus pensamientos, con sus manos jugueteaba pasando las hojas del guión de la obra hasta que alzó los ojos y observó a ambos con evidente preocupación.

Conozco a la señora Marlowe y es capaz de muchas cosas – Robert se levantó y arrojó el guión sobre el tocador haciendo tintinear un florero vació – Lo mejor sería que nos pongamos de acuerdo con Karen por si acaso se le ocurre preguntarle algo, iré por ella.

El señor Hattaway salió del camerino dejando a Ginebra y Terry sin nada qué decir. Él se dejó caer perezosamente sobre el diván mientras Ginebra estaba sentada en la silla del tocador y le daba la espalda, incluso sin poder ver su rostro, la notaba apenada con la cabeza caída.

Oye – La llamó Terry, ella giró un poco para poder verlo pero ni siquiera tenía ganas de mirar su rostro – No es tu culpa, esto iba a ocurrir de cualquier modo, ella siempre se las ingenia para molestarme, nada más están cuidando qué es lo que hago y con quién.

¿Y no crees que vaya a haber problema ahora con los fotógrafos? –

Es muy posible, quién sabe, ya nada me extraña en estos momentos – Pasó despreocupadamente las manos detrás de su cabeza y bostezó sonoramente.

¿Para cuándo es la boda? – La pregunta de Ginebra hizo que todos los músculos en su cuerpo se tensaran; si ella supiera en realidad todo lo que cruzaba por su cabeza no quería ni siquiera contestar la pregunta que le hacía, es más, se sentía impedido y un enorme nudo se atoró en su garganta – No hace falta que me lo digas, veo que estás ansioso de que llegue el día.

¿Por qué dices eso? – Terry se incorporó sentándose y miró fijamente a aquella mujer que se encogía de hombros con una expresión de completa inocencia.

Solamente digo que estás ansioso –

¿Has estado enamorada? – Le pregunta de Terry la sorprendió con la guardia baja y ahora él fue quien notó como era ella quien se tensaba.

Una vez, hace tiempo – Contestó ella con un hilo de voz, en sus dedos tenía enroscado un mechón de su largo cabello y jugaba nerviosa con él - ¿y tú?

Terry volvió a echarse en el diván y cerró los ojos – Una vez… hace tiempo – Sonrió y luego giró la cabeza para verla nuevamente, ya no tenía el cabello entre sus dedos, sino que había tomado el libreto que Robert había arrojado sobre el tocador - ¿Sabes leer?

Ella miró a Terry con una ceja arqueada y luego se echó a reír con una ligera carcajada refrescante – Claro que sé leer – Contestó ella con una sonrisa – _"¿Quieres marcharte ya?.. Aún no ha despuntado el día… Era el ruiseñor y no la alondra, lo que hirió el fondo temeroso de tu oído… Todas las noches trina en aquel granero. ¡Créeme amor mío, era el ruiseñor!"..._ – Miró a Terry nuevamente con aire divertido y volvió a dejar el libreto en el tocador.

"_¡Era la alondra la mensajera de la mañana, no el ruiseñor!.. Mira… Amor mío, qué envidiosas franjas de luz ribetean las rasgadas nubes allá en el Oriente…"_ – Terry declamó el diálogo de memoria pero sin levantarse y a pesar de su visible pereza, se había escuchado apasionado y perfecto, nuevamente miró a Ginebra y ambos comenzaron a reír para sorpresa de Karen y Robert que estaban parados en la entrada del camerino.

Así que están ensayando – Karen había puesto los brazos en jarras y miraba a Terry que seguía tirado en el diván aún con una sombra de las sonrisas anteriores – Por fortuna Terry, me tienes a mí, que ya sé qué hacer con tu suegra.

¿En verdad Karen? No me digas que pensaste en el homicidio porque ya había considerado ésa posibilidad y no creo que resulte –

Deberías de confiar más en mi – Karen tenía una mirada de autocomplacencia y se paró en el centro del camerino alternando sus ojos en cada uno de ellos – Somos actores Terry, si tu suegra quiere una comida en compañía de tu amiga, la tendrá, pero estaremos todos.

LIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIILII

¡Ten más cuidado con eso!, eres un inútil, no sé por qué te contrataron –

Lo siento señorita Eliza – Se disculpó el chófer que bajaba las cajas de compras que había hecho ella ésa misma tarde, por accidente, una había caído al piso y fue motivo suficiente para que los ánimos de Eliza se crisparan.

Neil, ya bájate y lleva mis cajas dentro –

No soy tu sirviente, llévalas tú si quieres – Neil se apeó del auto y entró a la lujosa mansión sin regresar a ayudar a su hermana que se quedó con los brazos cruzados tratando de no arrojarle algo.

¡Mis niños! – Gritó la tía abuela emocionada en cuanto los vio, en dos semanas no habían ido a visitarla y por fin estaban ahí con ella y se había sentido más sola que en otras temporadas ahora que Albert estaba ocupado atendiendo los negocios en Nueva York y Archie que por lo general la acompañaba había tenido que salir de viaje también aunque estaba segura de que en poco tiempo su familia volvería a estar tan unida como antes – Qué bueno que llegan, estaba a punto de sentarme a comer, vengan conmigo y platiquemos, hay tantas noticias tan buenas.

¿Qué noticias abuela? – Preguntó Eliza algo distraída mientras alisaba el faldón de su vestido.

Miren, llegó un telegrama del ejército – La anciana les pasó el papelito de color amarillo que había sido el causante de su alegría intensa, cuando lo leyeron ambos tenían los labios entreabiertos y se miraban con incredulidad.

Archie fue a recogerlo a Nueva York – Los tres se sentaron en el comedor mientras las sirvientas servían la comida en silencio.

¿Se fue sólo?, me hubiese encantado ir con él, quiero hacer unas compras –

Como si no hubieses hecho bastantes hoy – Eliza le lanzó una mirada ponzoñosa a su hermano y encima de su hombro, sobre una mesita oscura estaba el diario de aquél día, con una seña que hizo con sus dedos la sirvienta se lo acercó.

No se fue solo – Contestó la tía abuela – Candy fue con él – Las palabras se le atoraron en la lengua como si le costase un enorme trabajo pronunciar aquél nombre.

¿Se fue con la chica de establo? – Eliza abrió el diario buscando la sección de sociales pasando las hojas sin mucho interés y al dar la vuelta a una página vio la fotografía de Terry y ése fue para ella una impresión aún más grande que la noticia del encuentro de Stear. Sus ojos leyeron ávidamente la noticia sin poder contener su emoción.

"La compañía teatral Sttafford pondrá nuevamente en escena la obra "Romeo y Julieta, y para el beneplácito de todos los amantes del arte histriónico, los papeles principales los tendrán, Terrence Grandchester y Karen Kleisse. Desgraciadamente, ni los protagonistas ni el director han dado declaraciones sobre la obra y lo único que nos han podido adelantar será la fecha de estreno, para éste 12 de diciembre y lo recaudado en las entradas se entregará como donativo para aquellas familias de los soldados que murieron en la guerra…"

Tía abuela, ¿Por qué no fuiste tú misma a buscar a Stear? – Eliza hizo sus cuentas mentalmente y faltaban menos de dos semanas para que se hiciera el estreno, quizás aún tenía alguna oportunidad para que Terry se fijara en ella, después de todo, se sabía hermosa y la prometida de él no era más que una chica insípida.

Me sentí un poco indispuesta a viajar – Un largo suspiro de tristeza escapó de sus labios – Ya no soy tan fuerte como antes.

¡Ésas son fruslerías abuela! Estás en una de tus mejores etapas – Neil miró a su hermana y analizó su insistencia, sabía que seguramente se le había venido alguna idea enferma a la cabeza y tomó el periódico que ella había dejado abierto para leer la noticia que tanto le había interesado – Como la matriarca de ésta familia deberías ir, es importante que impongas tu presencia y respeto ante todos…

¿Qué estás tramando Eliza?, estás muy insistente – Los cuchicheos de Neil fueron callados por un certero puntapié que le lanzó Eliza por debajo de la mesa.

Querida, no puedo viajar sola –

Para eso me tienes a mi abuela, para cuidarte y protegerte – La anciana miro a Eliza con un profundo amor, ésa chica era toda una verdadera dama, bien había apreciado la estricta educación que le dieron sus padres – Yo puedo ir contigo, ardo en deseos de ver a Stear, es una noticia tan maravillosa.

¿Cuál es maravillosa?, la de Stear o la de Grandchester – Nuevamente Neil miraba a su hermana, ya se olía lo que ella pensaba hacer, cuando quería algo podía ser en verdad convincente.

Cállate imbécil – Susurró ella para que su abuela no escuchara – Nos conviene a ambos, ¿no quieres ver a la pueblerina ésa? – Los ojos de Neil se abrieron un poco más – Si vamos, podemos arreglar varias cosas, por ejemplo, tú con Candy y yo visitaré a Terry.

Estás enferma, ¿Lo sabías? –

Solamente tengo iniciativa, ahora cállate y aprende –

Bueno, Eliza, si vamos a ir debes avisarle a tus padres y preparar tus cosas, yo me encargaré de pedir los boletos –

Neil nos va a acompañar abuela, no es correcto que dos damas viajen solas – Así que de una manera tan fácil y sencilla lo metía en sus planes, era tan natural para ella urdir semejantes cosas cuando eran en su beneficio, pero bueno, en éste caso, lo más seguro es que también lo beneficiaría en muchos sentidos a él, intentaría que Candy finalmente lo aceptara, después de todo, ya estaba libre y disponible.

Mucho mejor aún, ya que estaremos todos juntos en Nueva York, podríamos celebrar ahí las fiestas navideñas, sería un regalo precioso para Stear – La tía abuela Elroy ni siquiera se imaginaba todo lo que Eliza tenía en mente, tantas y tantas oportunidades se le abrían frente a sus ojos y ésta vez era Terry quien las protagonizaba.

LIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIILII

Los ojos de Candy estaban fijos en la ventanilla del vagón viendo pasar los campos cultivados fuera del tren, se había quedado absorta en sus pensamientos mientras Archie leía la sección financiera del diario, prefería dejarlo con sus asuntos, de cualquier manera, ella no entendía todos esos números apilados en largas filas a lo largo de las páginas.

Todo está de maravilla – Archie finalmente había dejado a un lado el diario y en su rostro había una sonrisa deslumbrante que dejó a Candy con los labios entreabiertos, tenía la idea de que ése viaje a solas con él no era algo bueno y menos al sentirse tan atraída hacia su primo – Es un día precioso Candy, ¿ya viste el cielo?, apenas si tiene nubes, el viento está muy fresco, creo que es un momento perfecto.

En Nueva York debe hacer mucho frío – Candy veía el cielo a través de la ventana, sabía que un día tan despejado era indicio de una helada terrible. Pero sobre todo, recordaba una noche nevada en que dejó a Terry a los pies de una escalera completamente destrozado, se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos, quizás ensayando alguna obra nueva o tal vez había regresado a Inglaterra con su padre.

Señor Cornwell – Llamó uno de los sobrecargos mientras hacia una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza – Es importante que venga, ¿podría acompañarme por favor?

Archie se levantó de su asiento y pasó junto a ella no sin antes depositar un pequeño beso en su frente – Ahora vuelvo, procuraré no tardar.

Ella se removió en su asiento, llevaba ya mucho tiempo sentada y la espalda comenzaba a dolerle, se levantó estirándose un poco y tomó el diario que Archie había dejado junto a él. Pasó las hojas lentamente, no había muchas cosas interesantes, siempre eran las mismas noticias, así que simplemente leyó los titulares de las columnas distraídamente, hasta que una fotografía la dejó helada.

Era Terry quien le regresaba la mirada a través de ése cuadro de papel, anunciaban su nueva obra en la que actuaría y prometía ser todo un éxito. Era tal como lo recordaba, tan agraciado y varonil, pero ahora una sombra de la madurez le marcaba sus facciones, el cabello lo llevaba mucho más largo y para ésa fotografía, estaba sujeto con una cinta a la altura de su nuca, era maravilloso y aún más atractivo ahora que ya era un hombre adulto. Leyó con ojos hambrientos la columna de la sección de espectáculos, repasando letra por letra hasta que memorizó las palabras y sobre todo, la fecha del 12 de diciembre en que sería el estreno de "Romeo y Julieta". Al menos estaba segura que ya no estarían en Nueva York para ése día y ella podría estar en la seguridad del hospital en Chicago.

Archie entró haciéndola dar un brinco por la sorpresa y dejó el diario distraídamente sobre el asiento que estaba junto a ella tratando de parecer tranquila.

¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó cuando Archie se dejó caer con todo su peso en el asiento y suspiró con pesar.

Un telegrama – Dijo Archie abanicándose con un papel doblado por la mitad – De la tía abuela.

¡Por Dios!, ¿está bien? –

Está más que bien Candy, nos va a alcanzar en Nueva York – Candy abrió la boca para hablar, pero no encontró las palabras y volvió a cerrarla tratando de visualizar a la tía abuela Elroy viajando para encontrarlos, cansada y enferma haciendo un viaje tan largo.

Bueno, creo que tendremos que alargar nuestra estancia en Nueva York – Candy sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas al escuchar a Archie, lo que menos deseaba era alargar su estancia en un lugar en donde Terry estuviera cerca y más sabiendo que todos los flashes estarían sobre él ahora que se estrenaba una obra tan importante – Candy, estás pálida, ¿te sientes bien?

Si Archie, estoy bien, pero creo que necesito un poco de aire fresco, vuelvo enseguida – Candy salió del vagón ante la mirada incrédula de su primo.

Se recargó contra una de las puertas de intersección del vagón tratando de controlarse, las piernas le temblaban y se sentía sofocada, el ver la fotografía de Terry la había hecho perder la serenidad y ahora estaba más insegura que nunca y pensó que si seguía caminando, caería sin ser capaz de sostener por más tiempo su peso.

Abrió la puerta y de golpe una fuerte ráfaga de viento le hizo cerrar los ojos que le ardieron al resecarse con el aire seco y frío, comenzó a lagrimear y no supo si era llanto lo que salía de sus ojos, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin ningún decoro y una mano conocida la hizo entrar nuevamente al vagón.

Archie la jaló quitándola de la puerta y la acercó contra su pecho apretándola mientras le acariciaba el cuello con el pulgar.

No llores pequeña – Le pidió con un susurro cariñoso – Por favor, no llores – Candy hipaba sobre el pecho de Archie mojándole la tela del saco y él tenía la mejilla recargada sobre la cabeza de ella.

Lo siento Archie – Por fin se había tranquilizado un poco y ya no temblaba, pero aún gruesas lágrimas rodaban por su rostro para perderse en el cuello de su vestido, Archie puso sus dedos debajo de su rostro y oblido a que alzara su vista hasta encontrarse con la de él.

No tienes nada de qué disculparte – Sus rostros estaban alarmantemente cerca y ella notó el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de él, quería moverse y sin embargo, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, incluso, sintió deseos de quedarse ahí, perdida entre el suave abrazo de Archie, sentirse rodeada y protegida por sus brazos y fue cuando sintió sus labios posarse suave y delicadamente sobre los suyos, no sabía cómo debía reaccionar, fue algo tan inesperado y que sin embargo, no la sorprendía.

Archie se separó lentamente sin deshacer completamente el abrazo y miró a Candy con una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarla, ella estaba enrojecida, el llanto había cesado pero ahora se sentía tan apenada como nunca en su vida había estado, no era capaz siquiera de mirar el rostro amable y cariñoso de Archie que la miraba con una intensidad arrolladora.

Candy, debes saber que todo esto… -

Basta Archie – Candy lo interrumpió zafándose del abrazo tan cálido que él le daba – Esto no está bien y lo sabes, somos primos.

No somos primos de sangre Candy, no veo el motivo por lo cual esto esté mal, siempre te he amado y tú lo sabes –

Pero Annie… -

Creí que eso había quedado claro Candy, nunca la amé, ya saca eso de tu cabeza –

Siento que la estoy traicionando, ella es mi amiga y yo estuve dispuesta a hacerme un lado para que fuerna felices –

¿Hacerte a un lado?, ¿ser felices?, Candy, lo único que hiciste fue huir, me dejaste a mi suerte con una mujer por la cual no sentía nada para que tú tuvieras la consciencia tranquila, deja de sacrificarte que bien sabes que no fue ni por ella ni por mí, lo hiciste por ti misma –

Las explicaciones de Archie le cayeron como agua helada, jamás hubiese creído que él fuera capaz de echarle todo eso en cara y menos en ése momento, lo miró a los ojos y en él había tranquilidad, no se veía preocupado en lo más mínimo por sus acciones ni por sus palabras.

No es verdad – Ella susurraba insegura, una parte deseaba salir corriendo y la otra aceptar que lo que salía de su boca era cierto – Lo hice para que fueran felices.

Pues no resultó Candy, quizás ella era feliz, pero yo no – Archie la tomó de los hombros y la miró fijamente obligándola a agachar los ojos – Esto no está mal y tú lo sabes, solamente debes asimilar el hecho de que tú y yo estaríamos bien juntos.

Quizás la idea de Archie no fuera tan descabellada y él sería un buen compañero, no lo sabía, pero nuevamente las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos empañando completamente su visión.

Ven – Le dijo Archie pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros – Será mejor que vayamos al compartimento, debes descansar y pensar en todo lo que te he dicho porque es verdad.

Ella se dejó llevar mansamente, su cerebro comenzaba a bloquearse y le costaba trabajo pensar con claridad, deseó dormir y perderse por varias horas y sin embargo, sabía que no podía hacerlo y en la noche sería mucho peor ya que con la presencia de Archie tan cerca de ella, sería imposible conciliar un sueño tranquilo.

LIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIILII

N/A. Lo prometido es deuda y éste capítulo estuvo listo para el viernes, muchas gracias nuevamente a las chicas que me apoyan tanto, Irlanda que sin tu apoyo no hubiera seguido adelante con esto, Noemi, muchas gracias por fundamentar mis puntos de vista y compartir los tuyos conmigo, Clara, sé que te hago repelar, pero es por tu bien mi niña, Akela17 que me ha seguido en ésta historia y me ha apoyado y a las demás lectoras que amablemente me dejan sus comentarios y puntos de vista, Lady, Arely Reyna, Dyan, muchas, muchas gracias a todas y a las y los lectores anónimos que han estado al tanto de ésta historia. Gracias a todos.


	8. Atrevimientos

CAPÍTULO 8

Atrevimientos

Apenas dos semanas más y seria el estreno de la obra y ya tantas cosas estaban de por medio como la insistente presencia de su suegra en los peores momentos del día, si bien era cierto que nada más estaba cazándolo, ahora estaba más seguro que nunca que lo vigilaba prácticamente día y noche.

De regreso del teatro pasó con Ginebra a comprar comestibles y la dejó en casa preparando la cena y ahora él debía ir a hacerle una de sus visitas diplomáticas a Susana, sabía de sobra que estaría bajo las inquisidoras miradas de su suegra y las indirectas acusadoras que en todo momento le dejaba caer encima, ésa mujer era peor que una arpía y se estremecía de solo pensar que estaría presente por el resto de su vida.

Detuvo su auto frente a la casa de Susana, las luces estaban encendidas y se veían a través de los cortinajes que ya estaban abajo, no deseaba salir del vehículo y con pesar se frotó el rostro con ambas manos, se sentía peor que nunca al ser consciente de que debía bajar y hacerle frente a su situación.

Al salir del auto caminó con las manos en los bolsillos y una fina brisa de aguanieve le caía encima haciéndolo tiritar, quizás ésa anoche fuese la primera nevada del invierno, la temperatura había bajado escandalosamente y ahora solo quedaba esperar los resbalones con el piso congelado.

Acababa de tomar la aldaba de la puerta cuando ésta se abrió de golpe y detrás de ella estaba la madre de Susana, muchas veces estuvo casi seguro de que podía olerlo y ahora ése acto se lo confirmaba.

Hola Terry, ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! – Ella se hizo a un lado ofreciéndole el paso a Terry que apretaba los dientes a causa del frío y de la irritación que le causaba verla – Sussy te está esperando.

Entró al recibidor y se paró unos pasos más delante de su suegra girando para verla.

- ¿Dónde está Susana? – La voz de Terry demostraba un profundo resentimiento y cerraba fuertemente los puños dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

- Arriba, en su habitación – La madre de Susana señaló hacia el segundo piso poniendo cara de inocencia – Te espera en su alcoba, ve con ella, yo estaré en la sala bordando.

Estaba seguro que eso no era nada bueno, la madre de Susana jamás los dejaba solos temiendo que él mancillara el honor de su hija y ahora como si nada, lo mandaba a la recámara de ella sin su estricta vigilancia. Subió con andar lento los escalones tratando de retrasar lo más posible aquél encuentro y sin embargo, llegó al nacimiento del pasillo, la recámara de Susana era la tercera puerta, se paró frente a ella y tocó dos veces y su respuesta no se hizo esperar.

- Adelante – Escuchó la voz de Susana, abrió la puerta y ella estaba sentada junto a una de las ventanas, miró a Terry y nuevamente dirigió su vista hacia el exterior – Hola Terry.

Su voz se escuchaba nasal y húmeda, seguramente ya sabía lo de la visita de Terry y estuvo llorando toda la tarde.

- Hola Susana – Contestó él sentándose en una mecedora, ella se levantó de su asiento y caminó apoyándose en su bastón.

- Terry – Dijo ella cuando se le hubo acercado - ¿Estás viendo a alguien más?

- Susana, por favor, no comiences con eso, intuyo que tu madre tuvo que ver como para que pienses cosas así

- ¡Solamente quiero que me lo digas! – Susana estaba al borde del llanto y miraba a Terry con ojos acuosos, a él le hubiese encantado desaparecer de ése lugar y jamás mirar hacia atrás para no tener que recordar las escenas sentimentales que ella lograba armar.

- No, no estoy viendo a nadie más – Respondió él con tono cansado, se levantó de la mecedora y se alejó hacia la ventana, no deseaba estar tan cerca de Susana, todo en ella le provocaba un profundo rechazo.

- Entonces dime quién es la mujer que tienes en tu casa

- Es una amiga que vino de visita – Contestó con voz indiferente mientras veía a través de la ventana aquella noche helada que en poco tiempo descargaría una gran cantidad de hielo – Fuimos compañeros desde el colegio en Londres, se quedará aquí por una temporada, me pareció grosero echarla a un hotel ya que se tomó la molestia de pasar a visitarme.

Sin esperarlo sintió a Susana que lo abrazaba desde atrás recargando su rostro contra la espalda de él, sus brazos blancos y delgados rodearon su cintura mientras apretaba más su cuerpo contra el suyo dejándole sentir completamente sus formas.

- Es que, me da tanto miedo – Susurró ella – Tengo miedo a perderte, no soy más que una lisiada y en cualquier momento puede llegar alguien más y alejarte de mí y… no sé si yo podría soportar tu abandono.

- Deja de pensar eso – Trataba de que su voz sonara convincente y estaba casi seguro que reflejaba todo lo contrario – Nos vamos a casar, ¿de acuerdo?

Sintió a Susana asentir desde su espalda, y sin embargo, aún lo tenía firmemente sujeto, él deseaba tanto que ya lo soltara y poder escapar de ahí para ocultarse en su casa. Las manos de Susana bajaron temblorosas por el abdomen de él dejándolo inmóvil por la sorpresa, se detuvieron un momento en su cinturón y siguieron su camino dudoso por su vientre hasta que sujeto su entrepierna haciendo que Terry se soltara violentamente.

- No vuelvas a hacerlo – Pidió él tajante – No es correcto Susana y lo sabes.

Ella tenía la cabeza gacha y estaba visiblemente enrojecida.

- Terry, no veo que sea incorrecto – Su voz era como la de un pajarillo asustado, alzó la cara y miró a Terry a los ojos – Un día estaremos casados y bueno, tendremos mutuamente obligaciones y derechos maritales…

- Susana, por favor

- Terry, sé qué es lo que pasa entre las parejas aunque no estén casadas, yo nunca… nunca he estado con un hombre y deseo en verdad que tú seas el primero en mi vida

- Susana, nos vamos a casar, ¿Entiendes eso? –

- Pero, yo quisiera ser tu esposa, por lo menos en la práctica, hasta que nos casemos ante los ojos de todos

- Saca ésas ideas de tu cabeza – Terry caminó furioso hasta la puerta que abrió para poder escapar de ahí – Pasaré a verte mañana en la noche y espero que no estés pensando en algo parecido.

Al salir de la recámara se recargó sobre el barandal de la escalera tratando de controlarse, estuvo a punto de gritarle a Susana que la odiaba y lo que menos deseaba era tocar su cuerpo, deseaba cancelar ése compromiso, incluso largarse del país, pero cada vez que ella le recordaba su incapacidad y la mutilación que había sufrido por su culpa se sentía miserable.

Trató de recomponerse y bajó la escalera para poder irse y cuando llegó al primer escalón su suegra salió de la sala con un bordado en la mano.

- ¿Ya te retiras Terry? Supongo que no quieres hacer esperar a tu invitada

- Lo siento señora Marlowe, pero mañana trabajo temprano, debemos ultimar los detalles para el estreno, además, Susana debe descansar – La mujer lo miró arqueando las cejas y sonrió cínicamente.

- Muy bien Terry, que pases una buena noche – Ella lo acompañó hasta la puerta y se la abrió para que él saliera – Oh, por cierto, pensamos que sería una buena idea pasar a cenar mañana a tu casa, espero que no seamos un inconveniente para tu invitada, pero quisiera conocerla, ¿Te parece bien a las ocho de la noche?

- No hay inconveniente – Murmuró él con los dientes apretados y salió del lugar, permitiendo que el aire frío le golpeara con toda su fuerza dejando una fina brisa húmeda en su cabello. Subió a su auto y miles de pensamientos recorrieron su mente a una velocidad de vértigo mientras él conducía hacia su casa.

Las luces del recibidor estaban encendidas cuando entró, lo cual lo hizo sentir extraño ya que lo único que lo recibía al regresar era la fría y oscura soledad de una casa vacía. Dejó su abrigo húmedo en una percha y camino suavemente tratando de escuchar algún ruido y lo único que reconoció fue el característico sonido de una hoja de papel al darle vuelta.

Se paró en la entrada del comedor y la mesa nuevamente estaba lista, no había ninguna decoración ni adorno innecesario, la carne horneada estaba en una fuente sencilla y las hogazas de pan descansaban en una canastilla. Ginebra estaba de espaldas a él, parecía que ni siquiera había notado su presencia y leía ensimismada el libreto de la obra que se presentaría en el teatro.

- Buenas noches – Dijo ella de pronto – Pensé que tardarías más en regresar.

- Fue una visita breve – Explicó Terry sentándose en su lugar habitual, Ginebra se levantó y le sirvió un grueso trozo de carne con vegetales y salsa – No quiero comer solo, siéntate y cena conmigo.

Se sentó a su costado derecho y observó como él cortaba la carne animadamente.

- Mañana van a venir Susana y su madre – Dijo después de tragar el trozo de carne que tenía ensartado en el tenedor – Regresaré temprano del teatro, traeré a Karen y a Robert, ¿podrías preparar algo para cenar?

- Voy a necesitar algunas cosas para cocinar – Terry dejó los cubiertos cruzados sobre el plato y miró a su Ginebra. Su vestido azul se notaba deslavado y estaba visiblemente pasado de moda.

- Quizás Karen pueda llegar mañana más temprano que yo, irán juntas a comprar lo que necesiten – Siguió comiendo, quería mostrarse tranquilo y más despreocupado, aunque por dentro estaba nervioso, no tenía la seguridad de que se tragaran la historia de que Ginebra había sido compañera suya en el colegio – Dime una cosa, ¿en dónde aprendiste a leer?

- En el colegio – Contestó ella alzando los hombros con indiferencia – Por lo general se aprende ahí.

- Lo sé, pero…

- Te estás preguntando porqué una campesina sabe leer – Terry se quedó con las palabras en la boca, Ginebra se le había adelantado y lo miraba divertida – Mis padres eran terratenientes y yo fui a un colegio hasta los dieciséis años, que fue cuando mi padre murió y nos dejó un gran legado de deudas, mi madre vendió las propiedades y terminé siendo sirvienta de lo que antes fuera mi propia casa, mi hermano mayor murió por una tonta pelea que una mujerzuela provocó en una taberna, así que mi madre y yo quedamos solas, ella trabajó como costurera y falleció de tosferina hace dos años, me quedé sola y aquí me tienes.

La breve pero desconcertante historia sorprendió a Terry, algunas veces, mientras caminaba por las calles y veía a la gente en su trajinar diario, se preguntaba cuántas historias tan distintas tendrían todos aquéllos extraños que jamás volvería a ver en su vida y ahora, ésa chica sentada junto a él le confirmaba lo que antes solamente eran divagaciones en sus ratos libres.

- Lo siento si te ofendí con mi pregunta – Nuevamente ella dejó escapar una suave carcajada que relajó a Terry.

- En lo más mínimo, tienes a una perfecta extraña en tu casa, creo que es lo menos que puedo decirte sobre mí

Ambos guardaron silencio, a Terry le hubiese encantado preguntarle quién era el hombre de la fotografía con marco de plata que había visto al recoger sus cosas de la casa de huéspedes, qué la había impulsado a hacer un viaje tan peligroso para ella, sola y a un lugar en donde no conocía a nadie o simplemente, saber quién era Alphonse y por qué guardaba aquél papel con membrete militar en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Quizás no debería hacer preguntas por el momento, tenía que planear aún la visita indeseada de su prometida y su madre.

Comieron sin hacer más comentarios, ambos tenían tantas preguntas que preferían no hacer, ya habría más tiempo después para ponerse al corriente mutuamente.

- Buenas noches Candy – Archie apagó la luz del compartimento, ésa tarde Candy apenas si había hablado, se encerró en sus pensamientos después del acercamiento que tuvieron y prácticamente no había cruzado palabra con él e incluso, en ése momento, le contestó con un murmullo que no entendió.

Archie se sentó en la orilla de su camastro y entre las tinieblas observó la silueta de Candy que le daba la espalda y estaba cubierta hasta la cabeza con las mantas, no sabía qué decirle para que ella no se sintiera tan mal, deseaba acercarse y poder decirle que no se preocupara, quitarle aquella sensación de remordimiento, pero estaba casi seguro de que las cosas empeorarían si hacía algo así.

- ¿Archie? – La trémula voz de Candy lo hizo dar un respingo, lo sorprendió que se animara a hablarle.

- ¿Qué sucede Candy? – Estaba a la expectativa, se había sentido ansioso desde que pudo besarla después de haberlo deseado tanto. Ella se giró para poder verlo y quedo recostada sobre su costado derecho.

- Lamento… lamento mucho el haberte causado tantos problemas – Su inocencia era encantadora, a él le fascinaba la manera en que a veces podía llegar a comportarse y un deseo de protegerla lo llenaba completamente.

- Por favor Candy, no me has causado problemas – Él se levantó de su camastro y se acercó a dónde ella estaba recostada, las luces amarillentas que entraban desde el pasillo iluminaban lo suficiente el compartimento como para que él pudiera ver sus hermosos ojos verdes. Se sentó en la orilla del camastro de ella y sujetó con calidez la mano que tenía descubierta. – Solamente es que no sabías todo lo que he pensado desde hace tiempo, pero creo que es un buen momento para comenzar nuevamente.

Ella asintió con timidez, Archie se estaba comportando de una manera tan tierna con ella que se sentía incómoda; notaba el tacto de su mano, la suavidad de su piel y el calor relajante que emanaba. No deseaba verlo a sus ojos aunque sentía la mirada insistente de él que escudriñaba su rostro y sin poderlo evitar, cruzó su mirada con la suya y un nudo incómodo se alojó en su garganta.

Pudo ver todo lentamente, Archie se acercó con cautela a su rostro y besó sus párpados delicadamente, su piel exhalaba un delicioso olor a ámbar que la hizo estremecer, una parte muy en el interior de ella esperaba con un ansia expectante al siguiente movimiento de él que no tardó mucho en llegar.

Entre las sombras buscó sus labios hasta encontrarlos para poder besarlos y ésta vez lo hizo sin preocupaciones. Ella estaba petrificada, no era capaz de romper el acercamiento pero tampoco sabía cómo esperaba él que reaccionara y lo único que atinó a hacer fue el posar su mano libre sobre el cabello de Archie.

Eso era lo que él esperaba, Candy finalmente lo estaba aceptando y se atrevió a ahondar el beso moviendo sus labios más insistentemente sobre los de ella, deseaba probarla completamente y pudo introducir su lengua dentro de la cálida boca de Candy sin ninguna resistencia, chupó, lamió y saboreó cada instante de ése beso y un intenso calor comenzó a invadir a ambos.

Se separó de ella cuando sintió que no podría aguantar más tiempo sin respirar pero no deseaba alejarse y dejó un húmedo camino de besos desde las sonrojadas mejillas de Candy hasta su cuello, recorrió la sedosa piel con la punta de su lengua sintiéndola como se estremecía y temblaba. Era más perfecto de lo que él hubiese imaginado y con un enorme placer escuchó un suave jadeo que ella dejó escapar desde su garganta.

Todo era como un sueño, una neblina vaporosa de color rosa y dorado envolvía sus sentidos embotándola en una especie de transe del cual era casi imposible salir. Saboreó los suaves labios de Archie y una sensación ardorosa que no sentía desde mucho tiempo atrás comenzó a invadirla, la lengua de él rebuscó la suya hasta encontrarla para enfrascarse en un delirio maravilloso que la hacía temblar. Cuando él se separó sintió su respiración agitada contra su piel y aquél torrente de pequeños y suaves besos que recorrieron su cuello la colmaban de nuevas sensaciones que jamás había sentido en toda su vida.

Jamás creyó posible, que algo tan sencillo como un beso la transportara a lugares jamás imaginados dentro de su mente, se estremecía y temblaba, el aire comenzaba a faltarle y no sabía por qué, pero su respiración empezaba a agitarse y sin querer, un gemido escapó de su boca, Archie lo escuchó y suspiró profundamente mientras besaba con más intensidad su hombro izquierdo. Deseó tocar la piel de él, acariciar su pecho amplio y recorrer con los dedos su fuerte espalda. Sus manos estaban libres, Archie ya no sujetaba sus dedos y ella los entrelazó en el cabello de él, todo se estaba saliendo de control y era inevitable.

- ¡Un médico, por favor, necesitamos a un médico! – Un hombre pasó gritando fuera de su compartimento mientras golpeaba las puertas de todos los pasajeros, ambos se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon dos golpes fuertes contra su puerta, se miraron sorprendidos y Candy se levantó velozmente.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Archie que estaba semi recostado en el camastro, Candy se puso rápidamente la bata y se calzó las pantuflas.

- Si necesitan un médico significa que ha pasado algo grave, tengo que ir a ayudar – Salió casi volando del compartimento ante la mirada de fastidio de Archie. Se sentó tratando de recomponerse, no deseaba salir a la vista de todos estando sonrojado, despeinado y con un problema entre sus piernas que era demasiado notorio.

Candy buscó por el pasillo y vio a los sobrecargos agitados que iban y venían sin saber qué hacer.

- Disculpe – Dijo ella cuando uno pasó a su lado – Soy enfermera, dígame, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

- Vaya por favor a la sección de tercera clase, un pasajero se ha puesto muy mal, otra enfermera lo está atendiendo, pero necesita ayuda

Candy no escuchó lo demás que le dijo el sobrecargo y salió velozmente hacia el vagón de tercera clase. Al llegar el pasillo estaba abarrotado por todos los curiosos que nada más se habían acercado a ver. Se abrió paso entre ellos y escuchó los gritos de un hombre y pudo distinguir a Flammy que trataba de controlarlo.

- Flammy, ¿qué pasa?

- ¡¿Acaso no ves?! ¡Está dándole una crisis! – Flammy sujetaba firmemente por los hombros a aquél hombre, Candy giró para verlo y era Bruno que se retorcía y gritaba palabras incoherentes. Su rostro estaba desfigurado en una mueca y comenzaba a producir espuma que salía de su boca amenazando con asfixiarlo.

Candy lo sujetó rápidamente por la cabeza tratando de evitar que se tragara la lengua, pero era demasiado para las dos, no eran capaces de calmarlo, seguía moviendo los brazos sin control asestando golpes inconscientes.

- ¡Quítate Candy! – Sintió como Archie la hacía a un lado y fue él quien pudo controlar mejor a Bruno mientras ella le tomaba el pulso que estaba acelerado hasta un punto crítico.

Un hombrecillo rechoncho, con cara de sueño y enfundado en una bata de cuadros escoceses llegó con un maletín negro en la mano, caminaba tan rápido como sus cortas e hinchadas piernas se lo permitían y se unió a ellos.

- ¿Quién estaba con él cuando comenzó esto? – Les preguntó a ambas que lo tenían sujeto por los brazos mientras él abría su maletín y sacaba un estuche plateado con una jeringa.

- Yo estaba con él – Flammy y el médico comenzaron a cuchichear velozmente y en voz baja sobre los síntomas y la medicación que Bruno estaba recibiendo desde que había vuelto del campo de batalla, mencionó sus inquietantes sueños y como sin más ni más había despertado en medio de un alarido de pánico y no habían podido controlarlo desde entonces.

El médico preparó con habilidad a pesar de los dedos regordetes una inyección de líquido blanquecino y la aplico en la vena del brazo izquierdo de Bruno que gimió con voz ronca y nuevamente comenzó a balbucear.

- ¡Él me lo dijo! – Gritó con un gesto retorcido tratando de zafarse de las manos de Archie - ¡Tenía que decírselo!

Logró soltar su brazo del agarre de Candy y le asestó un golpe seco en la cara que la hizo tambalearse y llevarse las manos a la nariz que comenzaba a sangrar.

El movimiento fue tan rápido que Archie no pudo prever que ocurriría algo así, ni siquiera pudo reaccionar y cuando se dio cuenta, Bruno había caído inconsciente y él prácticamente lo estaba cargando. Lo dejó tal cual sobre el camastro en el que estaba y corrió con Candy, entre sus dedos blancos podía ver los hilos de sangre que escurrían de su nariz.

- Candy, ¿estás bien? – Archie le retiró las manos del rostro a Candy y estaba manchado de sangre y ésa no se detenía. El médico los observó y tomó los signos vitales de Bruno rápidamente y al terminar fue directo con Candy.

- Veamos señorita – Dijo él observando la nariz de la rubia, la palpó verificando que no estuviera rota y mojando un algodoncillo en desinfectante comenzó a limpiarle la sangre – No es nada grave, mañana estará bien, quizás un poco adolorida, pero de ahí en fuera, nada más.

Candy trató de sonreír, pero el olor del desinfectante le quemaba los ojos y un dolor profundo le taladraba el rostro.

- Bien, el joven estará algo mareado mañana pero más tranquilo y le recomiendo que cuando llegue a Nueva York haga una valoración de su medicamento, no creo que lo esté ayudando – Flammy asintió en silencio y miró el rostro de Bruno, estaba sudoroso y pálido, pero al menos tendría la seguridad que dormiría toda ésa noche – Señoritas, excelente trabajo, caballero, gracias por ayudarnos, buenas noches.

El médico salió del compartimento-dormitorio bostezando con gran efusividad. Ésa era el área común para los hombres que viajaban en tercera clase y todos miraban por la puerta esperando a poder entrar, Fammy se sentó en la orilla del camastro de Bruno y le puso su mano sobre la frente sintiendo su temperatura.

- Vamos Candy – Archie la tomó por la cintura guiándola para salir de aquél lugar.

- Flammy – Dijo ella con voz nasal antes de salir del compartimento – Si necesitas algo o se presenta cualquier cosa, por favor, avísame, vendré a ayudarte.

- No necesito tu ayuda Candy – Fammy no la miraba, tenía la vista clavada en Bruno y su comentario hizo que Archie se enfadara.

- Claro que no la necesitas – Archie había soltado a Candy y se había parado frente a Flammy – Tú sola pudiste manejar la situación, tú sola calmaste a Bruno y tú sola te diste cuenta que el medicamento le está haciendo daño, en verdad compadezco a ése pobre hombre, unir su vida con alguien como tú.

Flammy abrió los ojos con incredulidad, deseaba decirle tanto a aquél burgués altanero y sin embargo, las palabras se le atoraron en la boca sin poder salir y una sensación quemante se alojó en su cuello y la vista se le comenzó a inundar de lágrimas haciéndola borrosa.

Archie se alejó de ella y regresó con Candy llevándosela lejos de la presencia de aquella amargada enfermera, aún no entendía como Candy seguía ofreciéndole su ayuda a pesar de que fuera tan desagradable con ella.

- Archie, fuiste muy cruel – Habían llegado a su compartimento y Candy se sentó en su camastro tocando suavemente su nariz, la piel estaba caliente y adolorida.

- ¿Y ella fue muy amable contigo? – Archie se estaba quitando la bata y le daba la espalda a Candy, estaba tan enfadado que deseaba en verdad no haber conocido a Flammy. Suspiró tratando de retomar la calma, se acercó a Candy y se acuclilló frente a ella – Lo siento, me extralimité, pero no es justo que tenga ése ánimo contigo, tú solamente tratabas de ayudar.

- Es mi obligación Archie – Ella tomó el rostro de Archie entre sus manos y lo miro a los ojos – Pero, gracias por cuidarme.

Él sonrió alegre y acercó el rostro un poco más hacia el de Candy y le dio un beso pequeño y suave en los labios, parecía que las cosas por fin comenzaran a avanzar y mucho más rápido de lo que él esperaba.

Tantas cosas por hacer y tan poco tiempo para todo, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a comer en casa y no estar dependiendo de los restaurantes, al menos por fin estaba haciendo uso del comedor y de todas las cosas que había estado comprando en un intento de hacerse a la idea de formar una familia con Susana. Era agradable llegar a una casa que no estaba vacía y fría, saber que al menos una persona lo esperaba con algo caliente servido en la mesa y le hacía compañía al comer y que lo despedía al salir por la mañana.

Detuvo el auto frente al teatro y un sentimiento de fastidio le llegó al ver nuevamente a los reporteros esperando a que saliera o entrara alguno de los actores, esos tipos parecían no tener descanso, era la peor parte cuando se aproximaba algún estreno, seguramente no tardarían en comenzar a seguirlo hasta su casa o a la casa de Susana.

- ¡Señor Grandchester! – Gritó uno de ellos cuando lo vio y libreta en mano fue corriendo hasta donde estaba él. Los demás al percatarse de su presencia lo siguieron rápidamente y rodearon a Terry tomándole fotos y gritando preguntas sobre su papel estelar en la obra.

- ¡¿Cómo se siente al ser el actor protagónico en la obra?!

- ¡¿Es verdad que le han ofrecido papeles para actuar en películas?!

- ¡Señor Grandchester! ¿Quién es la misteriosa morena con la que lo hemos visto?

Un impulso de arrojar a ése tipo al piso le invadió los ánimos, no sabía por qué tanto interés en estar metiéndose en su vida privada, cuando supieron que era el prometido de Susana lo estuvieron acosando por más de dos meses y ahora con esto no le darían descanso alguno hasta que Ginebra saliera de su vida o hasta que contrajera matrimonio con Susana.

- Eso no les interesa – Contestó con un tono cortante que dejó a los reporteros en silencio durante algunos segundos, tiempo que él aprovecho para escabullirse y poder entrar al teatro.

- Buenos días Terry – La voz melosa y aniñada voz de Grace lo recibió en cuanto cerró la puerta del teatro, parecía como si lo hubiera estado esperando en la entrada, cazándolo hasta que llegara.

- ¿No deberías estar ensayando? – Terry pasó de largo y escuchó las pisadas de Grace, amortiguadas por la alfombra que recubría el piso.

- Es que pensé que podríamos ir a desayunar tú y yo juntos antes de comenzar con los ensayos

- Desayuné en casa – Grace soltó una risilla mientras lo seguía por el pasillo de división de las butacas.

- No sabía que cocinabas, debes verte maravilloso y muy atractivo cocinando

- Escucha – Terry la encaró deteniéndose de golpe – Yo no cociné, me preparó el desayuno una amiga, ¿entiendes? Y ya deja de seguirme.

Nuevamente retomó su camino y Grace se quedó parada, creyó no haber comprendido bien o quizás el oído comenzaba a fallarle, ¿Una amiga había cocinado para él? Hasta donde sabía, aún estaba comprometido con Susana Marlowe y ése aspecto la tenía sin cuidado, ya que estaba segura de que podría quitarle a Terry muy fácilmente, después de todo, ella tenía otras cosas que Susana no. Pero no se sentía segura al competir con una desconocida que podía tener otras ventajas sobre ella.

Algunos actores leían sus diálogos bajo las luces de los reflectores y caminaban de un lado a otro del escenario. Terry pasó de largo, no tenía deseos de saludarlos y ellos sabían que él no se detendría a darles los buenos días. Se pasó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y entró a la sección de camerinos.

- Karen – La llamó él al verla salir de su camerino con su libreto en la mano, ella se detuvo para esperarlo a que la alcanzara.

- Hola Terry, ¿cómo te ha ido? – Él sabía a qué se refería Karen, le había dejado muy en claro que se buscaría problemas con Susana y con su madre por tener a una perfecta extraña en su casa.

- De maravilla – Contestó con cinismo – Me ha ido tan bien que hoy en la noche irán Susana y su madre a cenar a mi casa, así que espero que puedas acompañar a Ginebra a hacer algunas compras.

- Vamos Terry, ¿por qué debo ir yo? Acompáñala tú, a final de cuentas, tú eres quien se echó ésa responsabilidad en la espalda

- Karen, por favor, te lo pido como amigos – Karen suspiró sin estar muy convencida, no deseaba enredarse más de lo necesario en todo aquello y sin embargo, sabía que terminaría cediendo al ver los increíbles ojos azules de Terry en los que se perdía con tremenda facilidad.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – Aceptó Karen resignada, Terry le dio una sonrisa torcida con la que se veía más irresistible y le puso una mano sobre su hombro.

- Muchas gracias, toma, pasa por aquí primero por favor – Terry le entregó a Karen un papelito doblado, ella lo abrió y leyó el nombre que estaba escrito.

- Terry, estás loco, ¿encargaste éstas cosas? – Pasó nuevamente sus ojos sobre las letras impresas en color negro creyendo no haber leído bien el nombre de la tienda, esto sí era irse a los extremos y por nada.

- Un chófer va a pasar por ti Karen, así no tienes que caminar – Terry la dejó nuevamente sola, aún debía hablar con Robert y repasar lo que dirían ésa noche.

Tal como lo había dicho Terry un chófer llegó por Karen en poco tiempo y al ir en el asiento de atrás volvió a leer aquél papel, eso era una locura, encargar en la tienda Saks & Company ésa cantidad de vestidos, zapatos, sombreros y abrigos era completamente ilógico, parecía como si Terry tuviera una mascota.

Entró a la tienda y al entregarle la nota a la dependienta le señalaron las cajas y bolsas que contenían la compras de Terry. Maldijo en silencio, ése hombre era tan testarudo y sin embargo, tan encantadoramente atractivo que se sentía incapaz de negarle alguna petición que le hiciera por extraña o descabellada que fuera.

Fueron directamente a la casa de Terry con la cajuela llena por las compras de él y mientras ella esperaba que la visita de Terry le abriera la puerta el chófer bajó las bolsas y cajas.

- Hola Karen, buenos días – La recibió Ginebra abriéndole el paso para que entrara – Terry me dijo que vendrías.

- ¿En verdad? – Karen miró el interior de la casa de Terry, era la primera vez que entraba y para él, que vivía sólo, era demasiado grande y espaciosa - ¿También te mencionó sus extravagantes compras?

- ¿Cómo dices? – Karen le señaló al chófer que dejaba poco a poco los paquetes en el recibidor – No me dijo que compraría algo.

- Bien, supongo que es asunto suyo – Karen se acomodó el sombrero y se paró junto a la puerta que seguía abierta – Debemos ir a comprar lo que te haga falta para la cena de hoy. Será un evento memorable.

Ambas subieron al auto y la mayor parte del camino lo hicieron en absoluto silencio, Karen no deseaba hablar y Ginebra se sentía intimidada. Su compañera no se veía de muy buen humor aquella mañana como para entablar alguna conversación.

- ¿Sabes que Terry está a punto de casarse? – Karen miraba fijamente a Ginebra evaluando su reacción.

- Lo sé – Contestó ella con naturalidad, pero Karen aún tenía su vista clavada en ella.

- Sería mejor que no albergaras ninguna esperanza con él – Karen la había sorprendido, nunca esperó un comentario así por parte de ella – Está muy por encima de ti, deberías buscar otro lugar para vivir, no sería conveniente que le causaras más incomodidades, ya son suficientes con las del día de hoy.

Ginebra se había quedado petrificada y ni siquiera notó cuando el auto se detuvo y el chófer abrió la puerta para que Karen bajara, acababan de llegar al mercado de alimentos y los gritos de los vendedores le llenaron los oídos.

Bajó del auto y se sentía completamente ausente, caminó entre los locales dejando que los gritos de los vendedores le saturaran los oídos, escogió carne, vegetales, frutas, nueces y almendras que el chófer cargaba sin rechistar, Karen iba a su lado y miraba los coloridos puestos sin interesarse en los comestibles que Ginebra llevaba.

- Si ya terminaste con eso, yo debo regresar al teatro – Ginebra asintió al haber terminado sus compras y siendo seguidas por el chófer volvieron al auto, ya era hora de regresar.

El camino del mercado de alimentos al teatro le pareció interminable, las palabras de Karen seguían en su cabeza girando sin ningún control y a pesar de que habían sido crueles, sabía muy bien que eran verdad, le estaba causando demasiados problemas a Terry, problemas que no se merecía y mucho menos por estar tratando de ayudarla.

- Nos veremos en la noche – Karen se bajó del auto y con paso firme entró al teatro, Ginebra miro la fachada y ahí, en un cartel gigante estaba la foto de Terry con un traje renacentista junto a Karen que tenía su cabeza recargada sobre el pecho de él. Se anunciaba el próximo estreno de Romeo y Julieta y un deseo irrefrenable de llorar se apoderó de ella, escondió su rostro entre sus manos y lloró entre pequeños temblores.

- ¿Se encuentra bien señorita? – Ella no contestó, escuchó la pregunta pero no tenía una respuesta exacta para ella, lo único que pudo hacer fue seguir llorando en silencio - ¿Quiere que la lleve de vuelta a la casa?

Ella asintió torpemente y el chófer puso en marcha el vehículo alejándola del teatro.

Llegaron a la casa de Terry y antes de que el chófer pudiera abrirle la puerta, ella bajó con la cabeza gacha y la mirada clavada en el piso, caminó hasta la puerta que estaba abierta.

- Señorita, espere, sus bolsas – Ella se detuvo esperando a que el hombre dejara todo en el recibidor, le hizo una pequeña reverencia con el sombrero y se fue de la casa.

- Hola, llegué antes que tú – Terry venía bajando las escaleras, por eso es que la puerta estaba abierta cuando ella llegó, lo miró con dolor y después alzó las bolsas del piso y se fue hacia la cocina – Oye, espera, dime, ¿Cómo te fue?

No le contestó, se sentía culpable por haber puesto su mundo de cabeza, después de ése día lo mejor sería irse de una vez.

Él la alcanzó antes de dar la vuelta en una esquina y la tomó por el codo obligándola a voltear hacia él.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Preguntó molesto al ver sus ojos enrojecidos y acuosos, tenía poco tiempo de haber dejado de llorar.

- Nada importante – Contestó ella con un pequeño hipido – Solamente estuve pensando y creo que lo mejor sería irme de una vez, estoy revolviéndote la vida.

Él la soltó sin dejar de observarla tratando de encontrarle el sentido lógico a sus palabras.

- Suponiendo que te vas – Dijo él - ¿Dónde te quedarías?, no me digas que nuevamente en la casa de huéspedes porque Frederick puede buscarte otra vez ahí, ¿En dónde piensas trabajar?, no tienes referencias.

Ella guardó silencio, no tenía el valor para contradecir a Terry y nuevamente agachó la vista y está vez él la obligo a encararlo, alzó su rostro con ambas manos presionándola para que lo viera.

Ni siquiera había prestado atención en el color de los ojos de ella hasta ése momento que estaban brillantes y húmedos, eran grises y destellaban en tonos plateados. La miró por unos instantes y luego la soltó.

- Susana y la señora Marlowe siempre son así – Él se agachó un poco para quitarle las bolsas de las manos a Ginebra – No es de extrañar que se comporten de una manera tan inquisitiva, no lo tomes a tinte personal, cosas semejantes me han pasado antes. Quítate las ideas de salir corriendo de aquí.

Se miraron por un momento breve y luego sonrieron mutuamente. Su sonrisa la tranquilizaba y por un momento olvidó los comentarios que Karen le había hecho apenas unas horas atrás.

- ¿Tú no deberías estar en el teatro? – Preguntó ella mientras caminaban a la cocina.

- Pedí el día libre – Dejó las bolsas sobre la barra y comenzó a sacar los comestibles – Robert llegará en unas horas, ¿Por qué no subes a tu recámara?, hay algo para ti.

- ¿Para mí? – Él asintió con una sonrisa dejando las manzanas en un canasto – Terry, espero que no tenga que ver con los paquetes que trajo Karen en la mañana.

- Anda, ven, no seas remilgosa – Él la sacó de la cocina llevándosela con ansiedad, cruzaron la casa casi corriendo y subieron la escalera velozmente – Espera – Él se detuvo frente a la puerta de la recámara que Ginebra usaba – Prométeme que no dirás que no te lo pondrás ésta noche.

- Está bien – Ambos entraron a la habitación y sobre la cama estaba un vestido verde, recto que se cruzaba a la altura de la cadera y caía plisado en el faldón, junto a él estaban los zapatos que hacían juego y un par de guantes.

- ¿No te gusta? – Ginebra observaba el vestido, no tenía palabras que pudieran describir lo hermoso que resultaba. Había salido de una pesadilla que la acosó durante años para entrar en el más perfecto de los sueños que podría desvanecerse en cualquier momento.

- No debiste – Dijo ella con un hilo de voz, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a aquél vestido – Es demasiado.

- Con esto creerán que en verdad fuimos compañeros en el colegio, anda pruébatelo

Tomó el vestido con manos temblorosas y nuevamente miró a Terry, le debía tanto a aquél hombre y estaba segura que la vida entera no le alcanzaría para pagarle todo lo que había hecho por ella.

N/A. Por fin terminé éste capítulo y nuevamente tengo que agradecerles por seguir leyéndolo, Irlanda, Noemí, Clarita, Cass, Olivia, akela17 y a las chicas de beloved immortals, muchísimas gracias por apoyarme en todo esto. Y también darles las gracias a todas aquellas personas que anónimamente siguen éste fic. Gracias a todas.


	9. Una cena más

CAPÍTULO 9

Una Cena más.

LLLlllLLLlllLLLlllLLLlllLLLlllLLLlllLLLlll

El almuerzo se servía puntual en el vagón-comedor del ferrocarril 4483 de la línea Broadway Limited, entre Chicago y Nueva York no habría más de 1500 kilómetros de distancia que se hubiesen recorrido en menos de 15 horas si a Archie no le diese cierta preocupación el hecho de viajar a 100 kilómetros por hora.

Candy lo observaba de vez en cuando y él ni siquiera lo notaba, tan metido estaba en su lectura diaria de la sección financiera que no prestaba atención a lo que lo rodeaba. Ella removía su café con una cucharilla plateada y sobre la mesa, junto a Archie, estaba el resto de las secciones del diario matutino, las tomó y comenzó a pasar las hojas buscando algo interesante, quizás volviesen a hablar del estreno de la obra de Terry.

Encontró la sección de espectáculos y al ver la fotografía sintió como si un chorro de agua helada le cayera encima sin ningún aviso.

Efectivamente, había encontrado una foto de Terry, su mirada dura y fría había sido captada por los fotógrafos de los que estaba rodeado antes de entrar al teatro y pegada a su cuerpo estaba una chica de cabello negro y largo que se notaba incómoda y amedrentada, leyó el encabezado con cierto temor.

"¿Un nuevo amorío de Terrence Grandchester? A solo unos días del estreno de la obra de teatro y esperando encontrar declaraciones de éste afamado actor, hemos sido testigos de cómo era acompañado por una misteriosa morena completamente desconocida, la cual se bajó de su auto y entraron juntos al teatro en donde se realizan los ensayos previos al estreno. Ninguno de los dos nos dio alguna declaración, pero por lo que todos sabemos y que no se ha desmentido es que el señor Grandchester aún sigue comprometido con la señorita Marlowe a pesar de que el compromiso no se ha hecho público aún. Estaremos al tanto de todo esto esperando que se desmientan los rumores que han circundado en torno a éste extraño acercamiento…"

Candy dejó de leer pero no podía separar los ojos de la fotografía y una punzada dolorosa le atajó el corazón apretándolo cruelmente, no sabía qué debía pensar o qué debía preocuparle más, si el posible amorío de Terry o el hecho de que no le importara seguir comprometido con Susana y ver a otras mujeres aparte.

Archie había dejado la sección del diario que estuvo leyendo y observaba a Candy que seguía con la vista fija en aquél papel, no estaba leyendo nada y era como si hubiera entrado en una serie de pensamientos tan profundos que no podía salir de ellos.

- Candy – La llamó Archie, pero ella no levantó la vista, sus hermosos ojos verdes estaba perdidos en un mar enorme de recuerdos y letras que bailoteaban dentro de su mente sin ningún decoro, él la llamó nuevamente por dos ocasiones y obtuvo el mismo resultado, decidido, se estiró sobre la mesa y le quitó el diario de las manos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Candy al instante, Archie leía la nota con el seño fruncido.

- Así que por esto estabas tan pensativa – Dijo él doblando el diario y dejándolo sobre una charola que un mesero llevaba al pasar – Pensé que lo habías superado.

Ella agachó la vista y la fijó sobre la servilleta que se había quitado del regazo, estaba nerviosa y la torcía entre sus manos.

- No es lo que tú piensas Archie.

- No sabes ni siquiera en lo que estoy pensando – Archie estaba visiblemente molesto, si ya de por sí sentía una enorme antipatía hacia Terry, el ver que a Candy seguían afectándole las noticias sobre él le causaban unos celos desmesurados.

- Simplemente me sorprendió verlo en ésa foto – Se excusó Candy, aunque sabía que por su tono de voz, jamás lo convencería.

- ¿Te sorprende verlo en la foto o verlo acompañado? – Candy alzó los ojos con incredulidad, Archie estaba tan molesto que sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecerse – Dudo que él aún te recuerde, por lo visto ahora es un gigoló.

El comentario de Archie la hizo sentirse mucho peor, quizás, en algún lugar, muy en el fondo de su alma, deseaba ser recordada por Terry, que aún pensara en ella, que la tuviera presente al igual que ella lo hacía, pero al verlo en ésa foto acompañado por una desconocida no estaba tan segura de que sus deseos fueran realidad y las palabras de Archie la acababan de destrozar por completo.

- No digas eso – Pidió ella suplicante, en su cabeza no cabía la idea de que Terry estuviera repartiendo su amor como si fueran flores – Él sigue comprometido con Susana.

- Pues estando comprometido se comporta de una manera tan liberal y descarada, no quisiera imaginarme cómo se comportaría en la etapa del colegio cuando no tenía compromisos qué cumplir.

Archie estaba decidido a herirla lo más posible, deseaba que repudiara a Terry, que lo viese como el mujeriego que en realidad era, que notara que en él había más defectos que virtudes. Archie deseaba que lo aceptara enteramente y lo primero que debía hacer era obligarla a sacar por completo a ése hombre de su mente.

- Él era un caballero – Protestó Candy con la voz quebrada – Jamás se comportó de una manera indecente ni liberal.

- Bueno, pues si no lo hizo entonces, ha aprendido nuevas mañas, mira nada más qué descarado, pasearse en público llevando consigo a una ramera mientras aún está comprometido con una señorita de buena cuna.

- Basta Archie, por favor, iré al compartimento, quiero recostarme un rato – Salió del vagón comedor ante los cuchicheos de todos los comensales, había dejado a su acompañante sólo en la mesa, eso no demostraba una buena crianza.

Archie dedicó una sonrisa de fastidio a una pareja de ancianos que estaban sentados en la mesa de al lado y que murmuraban en voz baja y lo veían con desaprobación. Arrojó la servilleta sobre la mesa y salió en busca de Candy.

Llegó al compartimento y la puerta estaba cerrada, entró y recostada sobre el asiento estaba Candy, con su brazo derecho se tapaba los ojos y fruncía los labios en un puchero que a pesar de que era de enfado y decepción, en ella se veía maravilloso.

Archie se paró frente a la ventanilla viendo pasar el campo, metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y suspiró buscando las palabras precisas que reflejaran todo lo que sentía en ése momento.

- Lo siento Candy – Comenzó sin separar la vista del paisaje exterior, Candy no hizo ningún ruido ni movimiento – Pero en verdad detesto todo aquello que te lastime, desde el aire frío que te corta las mejillas hasta ése imberbe de Grandchester que se fue dejándote sola.

Candy se descubrió lentamente los ojos y miro a Archie que estaba de espaldas a ella, la luz se recortaba en su silueta dándole un toque irreal; él se giró para verla, le sonrió débilmente y se acercó al asiento.

- Yo jamás te causaría un daño así Candy – Su voz era suave y pausada, ella lo miró de lleno y él se sentó a su lado – Si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad, te demostraría lo devoto que sería hacia ti, velaría día y noche porque nada te faltara, te cuidaría y nadie podría lastimarte nuevamente.

Ella se sentó y sus piernas aún seguían completamente estiradas sobre el asiento, Archie la hacía sentir extraña y maravillosamente protegida, recordó los besos de la noche anterior y sus mejillas se colorearon de un rosa suave al ver los labios de él. No pudo evitarlo y se acercó para abrazarlo, lo rodeó con sus brazos y hundió su rostro en el cuello de él dejando que su nariz se saturara con aquél aroma a ámbar que la relajaba. Él correspondió inmediatamente su abrazo dejándose envolver por los brazos de ella, sintió su suavidad y aspiró el delicado aroma a rosas que desprendía su cabello.

- ¿Me darás una oportunidad? – Susurró él contra su pelo, esperó ansioso durante algunos segundos que le parecieron horas eternas y notó el asentimiento tímido de Candy y lo abrazó más fuerte.

LLLlllLLLlllLLLlllLLLlllLLLlllLLLlllLLLlll

- Muy bien, y ¿quiénes eran mis amigos en el colegio? – Terry estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina y de vez en vez se comía los cubitos de zanahoria que Ginebra había picado, ella estaba de espaldas revisando el hervor de una sopa y revolvía con un cucharón un caramelo que tenía derritiendo.

- Pues eran, Stear, Annie, Patty, y… ¿Archie? – Ella giró para ver a Terry, siempre olvidaba el nombre de aquél chico y esperaba haberlo dicho bien, al menos una vez.

- Correcto – Aprobó él, había omitido mencionarle el nombre de Candy, sería mejor para todos si quedaba escondido por ésa noche, él se llevó otro cubito de zanahoria a la boca y ésta vez Ginebra le dio un golpecito juguetón en la mano con una cuchara de madera.

- Deja eso, si tienes hambre aún hay carne de anoche y ya está caliente – Él asintió comiendo más zanahoria, Ginebra sacó del horno un trozo de carne humeante y le sirvió una rebanada gruesa a Terry - ¿Quieres puré?

El vio el gran tazón que ella sostenía contra su cuerpo, estaba rebosante de una pasta cremosa y blanquecina que despedía un intenso olor a leche y queso, le tendió su plato y ella dejó caer a un costado una generosa cucharada del puré que serviría ésa noche.

¿Qué me gustaba hacer en la iglesia? – Ella sonrió al verlo comer como niño pequeño, cortaba su carne ansioso y sonreía al hablar.

Como todo buen religioso, te gustaba dormir ahí – Él soltó una risilla gruesa y se retiró un mechón de pelo que le tapaba los ojos. Recordaba los regaños que recibía por parte de las monjas cada vez que lo descubrían tirado sobre las bancas de la iglesia profundamente dormido.

- Creo que ya hemos repasado lo más trascendental – Cortó un trozo de pan con un cuchillo y el sonido del timbre de la puerta los sorprendió a ambos. Ginebra se limpió las manos con una toalla que se echó al hombro y detuvo a Terry que ya se levantaba.

- Yo atiendo, tú sigue comiendo – Ella salió de la cocina y Terry escuchó sus pasos alejarse por el pasillo, seguramente era Robert que llegaba junto con Karen, aunque aún era temprano para que ellos hubieran dejado el teatro.

Ginebra caminó con pasos rápidos atravesando el recibidor que relucía su hermoso piso de mármol con la luz que entraba por los ventanales, llegó a la puerta y giró la perilla y frente a ella estaba una mujer alta y espigada que la miró con sorpresa e incredulidad.

Era una mujer tan hermosa e imponente la que estaba parada al otro lado de la puerta que Ginebra entreabrió los labios observando su perfección. Llevaba puesto un abrigo negro con vivos blancos y un coqueto sombrero que hacía juego, una mascada se anudaba en su cuello protegiéndolo del aire frío que corría por la ciudad, su rostro de proporciones exactas la escudriñaba y unas gruesas pestañas enmarcaban los ojos de un azul tan profundo que le parecieron extrañamente familiares.

La recién llegada no dijo nada, dio un paso hacia atrás y observó la fachada de la casa, miró el número y nuevamente observó a Ginebra, las ideas pasaban visiblemente por su rostro y hasta que estuvo completamente segura de que no se había equivocado de domicilio le habló a aquella chiquilla que no dejaba de mirarla.

- Aquí vive Terry, ¿cierto? – Su voz era pausada y elegante y al hablar sonreía dejando ver unos dientes perfectos a través de esos labios color carmín.

- Sí… sí, aquí vive Terry – Ginebra pudo hablar finalmente aunque seguía sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima a aquella mujer tan sofisticada.

- Vaya, menos mal, pensé que me había equivocado de dirección – Le sonrió cálidamente a Ginebra y a ella se le colorearon las mejillas al recibir señas de cortesía de parte de una dama tan refinada – Hice un viaje largo y pensar en que pude haberme equivocado sería terrible, ¿puedo pasar?, hace mucho frío.

- Por supuesto, pase – Ginebra le cedió el paso a la mujer y antes de cerrar la puerta vio una limousine negra estacionada en el portón de entrada, un chófer uniformado esperaba recargado contra el vehículo mientras fumaba con calma un cigarrillo.

- Dime, ¿en dónde está Terry? – Preguntó la dama mientras se quitaba los guantes y los guardaba en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

- En la cocina – La mujer se petrificó y miró con incredulidad a Ginebra, parecía como si no hubiera entendido sus palabras.

- ¿En… la cocina? – Arqueó una ceja divertida y una suave y elegante risa escapó de su garganta de marfil – Eso sí tengo que verlo.

- Es por aquí – Ginebra le señaló el camino a la mujer y ella negó con la cabeza.

- No te preocupes, conozco bien la casa, lo que me extraña es que Terry sepa en dónde está la cocina.

Caminó con elegancia y completo desenvolvimiento por los pasillos siendo seguida por Ginebra que se sentía nerviosa y al llegar a las puertas que cerraban la cocina se detuvo y giró para ver a ésa chiquilla que la seguía sumisa.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó.

- Ginebra, madame – Ella asintió levemente y abrió las puertas y pudo ver algo que jamás creyó posible y era a Terry que, parado frente a la estufa removía suavemente el contenido de una cacerola, sacó la cuchara llena de una sopa humeante, sopló un poco y la probó haciendo un murmullo de asentimiento. Dejó la cuchara reposada sobre su base y luego aspiró profundamente el aroma del dulce que hervía a fuego bajo.

- Lo veo y no lo creo – Al escuchar la voz Terry giró violentamente y su expresión pasó de la incredulidad a la sorpresa y luego a la alegría tan velozmente que causaba mareos. Ginebra seguía detrás de la mujer y solamente observaba todo sin comprender qué ocurría.

- ¡Mamá! – Gritó Terry y corrió a reunirse con la mujer que le extendió los brazos alegre, lo recibió en un abrazo amoroso, a pesar de que era mucho más alto que ella, él hundió su cara entre los pliegues de la mascada y sonrió mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo.

Ginebra sentía que estaba estorbando, así que se escurrió hasta la estufa, apagó el fuego de las hornillas y en completo silencio salió de la cocina. Era un momento demasiado íntimo como para estar a la mitad del encuentro de Terry con su madre.

LLLlllLLLlllLLLlllLLLlllLLLlllLLLlllLLLlll

- Mi niño pequeño – Susurró Eleanor Backer mientras sujetaba a Terry por los hombros y lo veía con orgullo – Bueno, ya no tan pequeño, ya eres todo un hombre Terry.

Él sonrió y miró los azules ojos de su madre y eran excesivamente parecidos a los suyos. Lo atrajo hacia ella y con profundo cariño le dio un beso en la coronilla.

- Me da tanto gusto ver que estés bien – Él la guió poniendo una mano en su espalda y le abrió una silla para que se sentará, ella se quitó el sobrero y llevaba su pelo atado a la altura de la nuca en un elegante moño bien apretado.

- Debiste avisarme que vendrías, hubiera ido por ti a la estación.

- Quería darte la sorpresa, deseo verte el día de tu presentación, por eso vine sin avisarte, además, tu casa tiene tantas habitaciones vacías, aunque ahora que veo que estás acompañado, pues, quizás mi estadía sea algo incómoda – Ella sonrió cuando vio la reacción de su hijo que la miró con los ojos muy abiertos ante su insinuación.

- ¿Por qué habría de ser incómoda tu estadía mamá? – Deseaba escucharlo de su propia voz, quizás no había entendido del todo la indirecta de su madre, prefería que se lo aclarara antes de que su imaginación volara muy alto.

- Bueno, pues no me gustaría estar interviniendo en asuntos de pareja, veo que ya hasta te metes a la cocina.

- ¿Pareja? Ginebra no es mi pareja, estará aquí por un tiempo, eso es todo – La expresión de curiosidad y expectativa coloreó el rostro de Eleanor, había sido de lo más extraño para ella el ser recibida por una chica de la edad de Terry y que al encontrarlo, él estuviera en la cocina atento de lo que hervía alegremente en la estufa. Poco a poco Terry comenzó a contarle cómo la había conocido y qué estaba haciendo ella en la casa. Su expresión cambió tantas veces de la sorpresa a la emoción, de la felicidad a la curiosidad, hasta que finalmente cayó en la molestia y en el enojo al saber que la madre de Susana comenzaba a involucrarse cada vez más.

- Así que vendrán ésta noche – Eleanor puso su espalda rígida y sus labios se endurecieron al saber que estarían vigilando a su hijo – No pude haber llegado en mejor momento, no te preocupes Terry, todo saldrá bien.

Él asintió con más tranquilidad, el saber que tenía el apoyo de su madre en esos momentos lo relajaba notoriamente.

- Entonces, ¿Puedo decirle a mi chófer que baje mis maletas? – Ella se levantó dando una palmadita alegre y Terry la condujo hacia la puerta, tenía que prepararle una habitación a su madre, por fin su casa comenzaría a verse con más vida.

Encontraron a Ginebra sentada en el segundo peldaño de las escaleras, tenía en sus manos el abrigo que Terry había dejado colgando en un perchero y con aguja e hilo en la mano, le aseguraba un botón que estaba por soltarse. Eleanor la observó tan atareada en su faena, era un simple botón, un detalle que quizás nadie notaría y sin embargo, ella lo estaba haciendo.

- Ginebra – La llamó Terry y ella inmediatamente se levantó y se acercó a ellos – Ella es mi madre, se quedará aquí, estoy seguro que se van a llevar muy bien.

Ginebra le hizo una pequeña reverencia a Eleanor y ella le sonrió y le estrechó las manos, a pesar de que apenas la había conocido, algo en ésa niña le agradaba.

LLLlllLLLlllLLLlllLLLlllLLLlllLLLlllLLLlll

- Annie, es maravilloso que nos acompañes – Elliza se veía con una autosuficiencia propia de ella, estaba sentada junto a la tía abuela y en el asiento frontal estaban Annie junto a Neil, todos ellos en su compartimento de primera clase del ferrocarril 3487 con destino a Nueva York.

Cuando Elliza se había enterado de que Archie viajaba hacia Nueva York en compañía de Candy, no refrenó su curiosidad sobre el motivo por el cual no viajaba con Annie. La contactó inmediatamente buscando la explicación sobre ello y pudo enterarse de primera mano sobre el rompimiento que habían tenido y que la causante principal en todo, había sido aquélla chica de establo.

La tía abuela no había tomado a bien la noticia, no era posible que Archie estuviera jugando con el honor de la familia de una manera tan arbitraria, antes de cualquier cosa, su principal obligación era representar con gran orgullo a los Cornwell y todo lo que entrañaba aquél apellido. Por toda la sociedad era sabido que él y Annie estaban por comprometerse y que en cualquier momento se haría oficial el anuncio y ahora con eso, lo único que ganarían serían las críticas y chismorreos de toda la sociedad.

La principal ocupación de la tía abuela era, en éste caso, el obligar a Archie a refrendar el compromiso con Annie y casarse lo más pronto posible evitando de ésa manera todos los comentarios negativos y sobre todo, recuperar tanto su honor, como el de la familia de Annie.

- Gracias por invitarme Elliza – Contestó Annie haciendo un pucherito – Le supliqué a Archie que me dejara venir con él, y bueno, ya te expliqué cuál fue su respuesta.

- Eso es intolerable Annie, yo misma hablaré con Archie y haré que cambié su decisión – Las palabras de la tía abuela le ofrecían un gran consuelo, desde que Archie se marchó a su viaje en compañía de la que creía era su mejor amiga, casi no había dormido y apenas si probaba alimento. Su abandono era mucho peor de lo que ella nunca imaginó.

- Tía abuela – La voz de Elliza hizo que las facciones duras de la anciana cambiaran, siempre estaba de buen humor para ella – Ya que estaremos en Nueva York, se me había ocurrido que sería una excelente oportunidad para poder ir al teatro.

- Vaya Elliza, ésa sí que es una excelente idea – La tía abuela se reacomodó en su asiento, si había algo que ella llegase a disfrutar eran las obras de Broadway – Dime, ¿qué presentarán ésta temporada?

- Algo increíble, se estrenará Romeo y Julieta justo antes de las fiestas navideñas, la crema y nata de la sociedad neoyorkina estarán para el estreno.

Annie abrió mucho los ojos, lo último que le había pasado por la cabeza era que estarían extremadamente cerca de la zona teatral e incluso de Terry, ahora que escuchaba a Elliza hablar sobre la obra, una pequeña idea se arremolinaba en su mente tratando de formarse sin conseguirlo muy bien.

- Un estreno antes de Navidad, significa que es algo que promete mucho, dime, ¿Quiénes actuarán? – La cara de Elliza se transformó en una expresión de profunda concentración tratando de recordar los nombres como si fuese posible que los hubiera olvidado.

- Pues, si recuerdo bien, el papel de Julieta lo tendrá Karen Kleisse y Romeo será Terrence Grandchester.

Annie abrió la boca con incredulidad, Terry estaría ahí y en ése caso, quizás si Candy lo viese ya dejaría en paz a Archie y él no tendría más alternativa que hacer oficial su compromiso con ella.

- Creo que recuerdo a ése joven – La anciana hurgaba profundamente entre sus recuerdos tratando de relacionar un rostro con el nombre de Terrence – Creo que lo vimos actuar en el Rey Lear.

- Así es abuela, es toda una promesa en el mundo artístico, le ofrecieron papeles para películas y las rechazó porque su pasión es el teatro – Elliza sonreía triunfal, sabía cómo manejar a ésa anciana y de la manera más inocente podría llegar al teatro a ver a Terry.

- Pues tendremos que conseguir los boletos antes de que se agoten, le enviaré un telegrama a Albert en la siguiente estación para que se encargue de comprarlos, seguramente todos estarán a la expectativa de la obra.

La tía abuela miró por la ventana distraídamente mientras Elliza cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho, Neil la observaba con las cejas arqueadas mientras negaba con la cabeza y Annie solamente pudo agachar los ojos tratando de refrenar su euforia al saber que por fin Candy dejaría a Archie.

LLLlllLLLlllLLLlllLLLlllLLLlllLLLlllLLLlll

Ahora sí las cosas eran extrañas o al menos, eso pensaba ella. Candy estaba sentada al lado de Archie, él le rodeaba con ambos brazos y ella tenía recargada la cabeza en el pecho de él que subía y bajaba con su respiración acompasada; ambos habían estado en silencio por más de quince minutos, solamente estando así, abrazados y disfrutando el contacto mutuo.

- ¿Candy? – La llamó él con un susurro que parecía un ronroneo, ella alzó la cara y lo miró contemplando sus rasgos estéticos y casi perfectos, vio su nariz, pequeña y afilada, su barbilla delicada pero masculina y sus labios generosos y ligeramente enrojecidos que deseaba besar nuevamente – He pensado que podríamos pasar a la joyería estando en Nueva York.

Ella se separó del abrazo de Archie y éste no la soltó completamente, aún rodeaba sus hombros con uno de sus brazos.

- ¿A la joyería? – Archie asintió y tomó la mano izquierda de Candy y acarició su dedo medio para luego llevárselo a los labios y en lugar de besarlo, chupó suavemente la punta del dedo. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo el cuerpo de Candy al sentir la suavidad y calidez de la boca de Archie, era un movimiento en verdad atrevido pero que la hacía temblar.

- Te hace falta un anillo, tu mano se ve muy solitaria sin un brillante que la decore – Candy sintió cómo toda la sangre se le escapaba del rostro e iba a dar en algún lugar debajo de sus rodillas, ¡Archie deseaba darle un anillo! Era algo demasiado precipitado, apenas habían intercambiado algunos besos y caricias y él ya deseaba darle un anillo.

- Archie, no creo que sea muy buena idea – Él la contempló y una leve sombra de decepción cruzó por sus ojos – Es que no podría usarlo, ya sabes, las cirugías y todo eso – Se apresuró a decir ella, no deseaba ver aquél angelical rostro triste.

- Creo que te preocupa más que te vean con una sortija en tu dedo y piensen que estás comprometida – Archie había leído a la perfección sus pensamientos y un terrible remordimiento le lleno todo el cuerpo – Vamos Candy, no es de compromiso, es un obsequio que deseo hacerte, digamos, que uno de tus regalos de Navidad, pero adelantado.

Ella asintió con dudas y Archie le sonrió volviéndola a atraer hacia él, pero ésta vez le paso un dedo por debajo de la barbilla haciendo que alzara el rostro.

- Te ves tan preciosa cuando te apenas – Le susurró bajito mientras contemplaba sus ojos verdes, acercó su rostro y entrecerrando los párpados la beso con delicadeza. Comenzaba a acostumbrarse a esos besos, a tenerlos cuando los deseaba, a probarla cada vez que quería, a saborearla y perderse en ése éxtasis inexperto y tímido que ella le ofrecía.

Los labios de ella aún se movían con torpeza, era evidente que no tenía la experiencia suficiente y eso hacía que Archie se sintiera cada vez más cerca de perder el control. Deseaba ser el primero en su vida en todo aspecto, ser el primero en entrar en aquél maravilloso cuerpo casto y enseñarle de cuántas maneras posibles se podía amar. Quería llevarla a un paroxismo casi irreal y hacerla sucumbir en el más profundo de los delirios existentes. Era tan maravilloso tenerla para él solo, sin nadie de por medio y saber que sería así para siempre, después de todo, nadie podría impedírselo, no compartían sangre carnal y solamente esperaba el momento preciso para convertirla en su esposa. Tendría a su lado a la más elegante, hermosa y sensual de las damas que pudiese haber… Sus pensamientos volaban libres y lo hacían alebrestarse.

Ella sintió como Archie la empujaba suavemente para que se recostara en el asiento, todo le daba vueltas, no sabía cómo era posible que los besos de Archie le hicieran perder el juicio de ésa manera. Se dejó guiar y lo siguiente que notó fue el firme cuerpo de Archie que estaba sobre ella, no había dejado de besarla, pero ahora su mano subía por su cintura causándole un cosquilleo martirizante y delicioso, la mano continuó su camino recorriendo sus costillas para bajar nuevamente y deshacer el camino hecho, pero ésta vez bajó por su cadera hasta posarse en su muslo que acarició sobre la tela con suaves movimientos circulares.

Archie dejó de besarla y se quedó recostado junto a ella, apretándose contra su cuerpo, aún tenía la mano sobre su muslo pero estaba quieta, ambos trataban de controlar su respiración que se había agitado notoriamente. Él escondió su rostro en el cuello de Candy y sonrió contra su piel mientras ella lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Podría acostumbrarme a todo esto – Candy escuchó el comentario de Archie, pero no sabía qué contestarle, quizás ella también pudiera acostumbrarse al contacto tan cercano de Archie, pero aún se sentía enormemente nerviosa al notar el calor de su piel y la ternura constante de su contacto. Y de la nada, un recuerdo doloroso llegó sin aviso a torturarle su mente, revolvió sus recuerdos y como si se tratase de un agua turbia y contaminada, levantó una gran cantidad de lodo desde el fondo de sus emociones. Era él, aquél dulce inglés, de largo cabello y azules ojos hechizantes quien apareció sin invitación dentro de su cabeza recordándole lo dolorosa que podía ser una pérdida.

Candy rompió el abrazo con Archie intentando levantarse y él se lo impidió apretándose más contra ella.

- No te dejaré ir – Le dijo él con un tono juguetón, ella deseaba levantarse antes de que el remordimiento la hiciera llorar, quería alejarse por lo menos unos minutos de Archie, aún se sentía extraña al tener ésas atenciones de parte de él y más estando consciente de que apenas unas horas antes había decidido darle una oportunidad.

- Me gustaría saber cómo se encuentra Bruno – Escuchó el bufido de indignación que dejó escapar Archie, desgraciadamente, no se le había ocurrido un mejor pretexto. Sintió como él se separaba de ella y se levantaba del asiento.

- De acuerdo, pero te esperaré aquí, no deseo ver a tu compañera.

Salió del compartimento dejando a Archie enfurruñado en su asiento mientras simulaba leer un libro que tenía en las manos aunque sus ojos seguían fijos en la misma página y ni siquiera se movían recorriendo las palabras.

Caminó por los vagones hasta que pudo llegar a la sección en donde viajaban Flammy y Bruno y fue viendo asiento por asiento hasta que dio con ellos. Bruno tenía los ojos cerrados y Flammy contemplaba un sobre amarillento y maltratado, parecía como si se debatiera entre la idea de abrirlo o dejarlo cerrado, paso sus dedos sobre el lacre que lo sellaba y suspiró profundamente.

- Flammy – Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Candy y dejó caer el sobre que había estado sosteniendo. Candy se agachó con agilidad y lo levantó del suelo y no pudo evitar leer un nombre escrito con una caligrafía impecable antes de que Flammy se lo arrebatara.

- ¿Qué deseas? – Le preguntó hoscamente mientras guardaba el sobre dentro de su bolso.

- Solamente deseaba saber cómo se encuentra Bruno.

- Está dormido – Flammy dirigió su vista hacia Bruno y lo contempló durante algunos segundos, su barba cerrada le sombreaba el rostro hasta la mitad del cuello y su perfil se recortaba contra la luz que entraba por la ventanilla – Durmió toda la noche y aún se ha sentido mareado.

Candy sonrió levemente al notar la devoción con la que Flammy miraba a aquél hombre, eran totalmente opuestos y quizás ésa era la razón por la cual estaban juntos.

- ¿Para quién es la carta Flammy? – No pudo evitar preguntarle, el nombre escrito era muy poco común y le causaba una enorme curiosidad, aunque estaba casi segura de cuál sería la respuesta de Flammy.

- No lo sé – Contestó ella con un pesar, le sorprendió enormemente a Candy escuchar aquella respuesta, no había agresividad en sus palabras y no se encontraba a la defensiva – Bruno la tenía en un bolsillo de su uniforme cuando lo rescataron del campo de batalla, la he guardado desde entonces esperando que recuerde a quién tenía qué entregársela.

Candy tenía los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa, en los años que tenía de conocer a Flammy jamás le había hablado como una persona y ahora, de buenas a primeras le estaba contando un aspecto íntimo de ella.

- Estoy segura de que los médicos de Nueva York le brindarán una gran ayuda – Flammy la miró atentamente y luego dirigió su vista hacia la ventanilla.

- ¿Se te ofrece otra cosa? – Parecía como si Flammy hubiese recordado de pronto lo mucho que detestaba a Candy, y sin embargo, a ella no le extraño que recobrara su mal carácter.

- No, nada más, si necesitas algo, avísame – La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un gruñido que Flammy emitió sin dirigirle la vista.

Candy regresó a su compartimento con tantas cosas girando en su mente, jamás creyó ver a Flammy con aquella devoción en los ojos al dirigirse a Bruno. Se detuvo a un costado del pasillo y se preguntó si en algún momento sentiría una devoción igual hacia Archie. Una vez en su vida la sintió y no sabía si todo aquello pudiese volver a revivir.

LLLlllLLLlllLLLlllLLLlllLLLlllLLLlllLLLlll

- ¿Falta algo más? – Terry limpiaba las copas con una servilleta de tela blanca quitándoles todas las huellas y manchas que empañaran el cristal, él y Ginebra estaban en el comedor y ella estaba terminando de colocar los cubiertos en cada puesto de la mesa.

- No, creo que es todo – Contestó ella echando su cabello hacia atrás con un movimiento de la cabeza, Terry dejó la copa en su lugar después de verla contraluz y se acercó a Ginebra.

- Deberías ir a cambiarte de ropa, Karen y Robert están por llegar, así no te ganará el tiempo – Nada más al escuchar el nombre de Karen hizo que su piel se erizara. No conocía a la prometida de Terry ni a su madre, pero sabía que estaría bajo sus escrutadores ojos y ahora, además de eso, tenía que lidiar con Karen que comenzaba a rechazarla de una manera muy notoria.

Ginebra asintió y salió del comedor siendo escoltada por Terry que la dejó en el primer peldaño de la escalera.

– Cuando te lo pongas ven a mostrármelo, quiero ver si te quedó bien.

Ella subió lentamente, sabía que Terry aún continuaba parado en el nacimiento de la escalinata, podía sentir su intensa mirada que la inquietaba a un punto alarmante. Se sintió más relajada cuando pudo entrar a la alcoba y observó aquél hermoso vestido verde que había preparado para ella.

Se visitó sintiendo la suave tela resbalar por su piel, hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía algo nuevo y mucho menos, que un hombre s elo obsequiara y extrañamente, se sintió protegida y abrigada bajo ésa casa junto a Terry.

Fue a pararse frente al espejo y se miró durante unos segundos, el vestido le quedaba a la perfección y era del color exacto de los zapatos. Unos golpecitos en la puerta la hicieron salir de su autoexamen.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – La rubia cabeza de Eleanor Backer se asomaba por el hueco de la puerta y miraba a Ginebra con curiosidad.

- Por supuesto madame, pase – Eleanor se había cambiado de ropa, llevaba puesto un vestido color camello y un par de brillantes destellaban en sus orejas cada vez que ella movía la cabeza.

- Terry me explicó el motivo de la cena de ésta noche – Comenzó Eleanor y Ginebra agachó la cabeza con culpabilidad – Aquí, entre nosotras, puedo decirte que nunca me ha agradado Susana y menos su madre.

- Pero, ella y Terry…

- Ése fue un evento desafortunado y extraño que es motivo de una plática larga, un café y un postre que puedas preparar – Eleanor le sonreía divertida y le contagió a Ginebra su buen humor – Como sea, estaré con ustedes en la cena, ya verás que todo irá de maravilla.

- Terry me ha ayudado mucho y yo solamente puedo traerle problemas

- Ginebra, al menos está ocupando su mente en algo – Eleanor se paró detrás de Ginebra y sujetó su cabello con ambas manos haciendo una coleta – Vamos a arreglar éste cabello, no puede andar suelto en la cena.

Terry abrió la puerta de entrada en cuanto escuchó el timbre, y ahí, parados en mitad de la tarde invernal estaban Karen y Robert vestidos propiamente para una cena informal preparada a la fuerza. Entraron a la casa y antes de cualquier saludo, Terry los interrumpió.

- Llegó mi madre – Karen y Robert miraron a Terry con incredulidad y poco a poco una sonrisa fue formándose en el rostro de Robert.

- ¡Eso es maravilloso! – Se alegró visiblemente al saber que Eleanor estaba de visita en la ciudad - ¿En dónde está?, muero por saludarla.

- Aquí estoy Robert – La voz de ella se escuchaba como un tintineo encantado dentro de aquella casa que regresaba el eco desde todas direcciones. Robert y Karen alzaron los ojos hacia las escaleras y ella venía bajando con una gracia única e irrepetible. Su vestido color camello se movía al ritmo de sus pasos y su cabello resplandecía vivamente mientras bajaba los peldaños. Le extendió las manos a Robert quien las tomó y las besó con fervor, en verdad que seguían siendo los mismos amigos que años atrás.

Eleanor giró para ver a Karen y ella le saludo con un apretoncito delicado en la mano, se sentía intimidada al tener a una figura como ella frente a frente.

- Pasen a la sala – Invitó Terry y miró a su madre - ¿En dónde está Ginebra? – Karen resopló fuertemente por la nariz al escuchar la pregunta de Terry y giró los ojos, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Eleanor que frunció su hermoso seño y miró con reprobación a Karen.

- Arriba en la recámara – Eleanor abrió la puerta de la sala invitando a Karen y a Robert para que pasaran – Anda, sube, el vestido le quedó perfecto, yo me quedo con ellos.

Terry asintió y se fue rumbo a la escalinata y subió los peldaños de dos en dos, ahora que contemplaba la situación ya teniendo el apoyo de su madre se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para poder resolver el imprevisto. Tocó la puerta de la recámara en donde dormía Ginebra y escuchó la invitación a pasar.

La encontró frente al espejo y miraba atenta algo que tenía entre sus manos, Terry la contempló unos segundos, el vestido le había quedado bien y el cabello estaba recogido en su cabeza con un nudo discreto y dejaba caer las puntas que le llegaban a la mitad de la espalda.

- Hola – Saludó Terry sonriéndole, ella alzó la cara y él se sorprendió, era evidente que su madre había tenido que ver en todo aquello, su piel se veía de un tono cremoso y destellante, sus ojos más profundos al haber sido perfilados con kohl y sus labios relucían con el tono de las fresas maduras. El pelo había sido retirado de su rostro y recogido enmarcando la forma oval de su cara. Terry entreabrió los labios para hablar, pero no encontró las palabras que buscaba.

- Lo sé, me veo rara – Dijo ella agachando nuevamente el rostro mirando lo que tenía entre sus manos, Terry se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros.

- No te ves rara – Su voz era más como un ronroneo suave y al escucharlo ella se sonrojó – Te ves maravillosa.

Ella alzó los ojos enmarcados por gruesas pestañas negras y le sonrió a Terry con un agradecimiento lleno de vergüenza.

- ¿Qué te parecen estos aretes? Eran de mi madre – Le mostró lo que había estado sujetando entre sus manos, Terry miró brillar aquellas piedras verdes engarzadas en oro y asintió con una sonrisa.

- Van bien con el vestido – Contestó él y ambos escucharon el timbre de la puerta llamar con un repiqueteo – Creo que han llegado.

Ginebra tragó saliva con nerviosismo y se colocó los aretes con torpeza, sus manos temblaban sin control y uno de los pendientes cayó al piso, Terry se agachó para recogerlo y en lugar de entregárselo, se acercó a ella y tomando el lóbulo de su oreja con suavidad se lo puso.

- No estés nerviosa – Pidió él, lo sentía tan cerca que notaba su tibio aliento que le acariciaba el rostro y el masculino aroma a maderas de su loción la tranquilizaba – Todo saldrá bien.

Ella suspiró nerviosa y le sonrió a Terry, trataba de tranquilizarse pero no podía. Él le ofreció su brazo y ambos salieron de la recámara.

Bajaron la escalera, Ginebra se apoyaba en Terry y él la apretaba la mano tratando de infundirle confianza. Eleanor estaba por abrir la puerta cuando Terry la alcanzó, soltó a Ginebra y conteniendo la respiración, tomó el picaporte y abrió.

- Terry, buenas noches – La madre de Susana venía impecable para aquella noche y Susana se apoyaba de su brazo, miró a Terry con una mezcla de devoción y tristeza y él les abrió el paso permitiéndoles la entrada.

- Buenas noches – Contestó él y ambas se quedaron rígidas a la entrada del recibidor al ver a la invitada de Terry y a Eleanor Backer que estaba junto a ella.

- Señora Marlowe, Susana, les presento a mi madre y a Ginebra – Eleanor miró con frialdad a la madre de Susana y ella se notó nerviosa, ya sabía rumores de que Eleanor Backer era madre de Terry, pero ahora el tenerla ahí era extremadamente inoportuno.

- He seguido su trayectoria teatral – Dijo Susana al saludarla tratando de sonar agradable y Eleanor le correspondió con una cabezada elegante y con una sonrisa fingida.

Susana y su madre se detuvieron antes de saludar a Ginebra, evaluándola desde los zapatos finos hasta el cabello perfectamente recogido, dos esmeraldas del tamaño de nueces colgaban de sus orejas y el vestido de corte profesional le caía a la perfección por el cuerpo.

- Te parecerá tonto – Dijo Susana con su voz de pajarillo – pero tengo la impresión de haberte visto antes.

Ginebra sonrió estrechándole la mano con elegancia, aún recordaba perfectamente las lecciones de buenos modales aprendidos en el colegio.

- Debe ser una coincidencia – Contestó ella y la madre de Susana la miró con desdén antes de saludarla ofreciéndole las puntas de sus dedos como si Ginebra fuera una apestada.

Susana se acercó a Terry y tomó su brazo. Él la recibió a regañadientes, no deseaba que le diera muestras de afecto en esos momentos, agachó la vista para verla y sabía que esperaba que le obsequiara el beso frío que siempre le daba en sus breves visitas.

- ¿Por qué no pasan a la sala? – Interrumpió Eleanor al notar la incomodidad de su hijo – Robert y Karen están esperándonos.

- ¿Robert y Karen están aquí? – La madre de Susana miró a Terry con molestia, estaba segura que todo esto lo había planeado él para evitar quedarse a solas con ellas.

- Sí, pensé que entre más gente, sería más divertida la cena – Ginebra sonrió en complicidad con Eleanor al escuchar a Terry, caminaron hacia la sala y sentados en los sillones estaban Karen y Robert que cuchicheaban en voz baja. Al ver a las recién llegadas las saludaron con inocencia.

- Discúlpenme por favor – Se excusó Ginebra saliendo de la sala, tenía que preparar la comida para servirla puntualmente.

- Vaya Terry, sinceramente no creí que tu invitada fuera tan atractiva – La señora Marlowe miraba burlonamente a Terry mientras él servía aperitivos, tomó el primero y de un trago se lo bebió, nuevamente sirvió más y los fue repartiendo.

- ¿En verdad lo es?, no lo había notado – Contestó Terry con socarronería.

- Ésa pequeña se parece tanto a su madre – Soltó Eleanor y Robert abrió mucho los ojos antes de darle un trago a su copa.

- ¿Usted conoció a su familia? – Susana le ofreció a Terry el asiento que estaba junto a ella y él aceptó con pesar, llevaba nuevamente la copa llena en la mano y la apuró hasta la mitad.

- Por supuesto – Eleanor contempló el líquido de su copa y frunció la nariz al oler lo fuerte que era – Su madre y yo jugábamos canasta, mi Terry y sus hermanos se criaron juntos, ¿Recuerdas Terry cuándo le enseñaste a montar a Jean? Eran unos torbellinos juntos.

Terry trataba de no escupir el licor que tenía en la boca, su madre estaba robándose la noche con sus historias tan convincentes.

- ¿Entonces si fueron juntos al colegio? – La madre de Susana se reacomodó en el asiento esperando la respuesta.

- Claro que fueron juntos al colegio, bueno, al menos no se sintieron tan mal por no conocer a nadie, él y Ginebra eran inseparables, sus padres y yo bromeábamos diciendo que algún día seríamos consuegros –

Terry tosió escupiendo pequeñas gotitas de licor, se limpió rápidamente con el dorso de su mano y se levantó del sillón.

- Perdonen – Pidió conteniendo una carcajada al ver la palidez en el rostro de la madre de Susana – Iré a ver si Ginebra no necesita ayuda en el comedor.

Susana observó impotente cuando Terry salió de la sala y al dirigir su vista hacia Karen, ella le regresaba una expresión burlona con las cejas arqueadas. Susana resopló y giró el rostro evitando verla.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Preguntó Terry al entrar al comedor, Ginebra había dejado en el centro de la mesa una sopera humeante y un grueso rollo de carne relleno de frutos secos que descansaba en una charola de metal pulido.

- No, ya está todo listo – Terry se paró frente a ella y cruzó los brazos.

- Mi madre está contando historias muy interesantes de nuestra infancia – Dijo él y Ginebra alzó la cara mirándolo con incredulidad.

- ¿Cómo dices? – Él le sonrió y atrayéndola hacia sí, le dio un beso en la frente. Fue un acto casi involuntario, apenas si se había dado cuenta de lo que hizo, y ella lo miraba ruborizada, jamás creyó que él se atrevería a acortar la distancia.

- Mi madre es una excelente actriz – Continuó él tratando de pasar por alto su gesto atrevido que había tenido con ella – Está sacando excelentes anécdotas, como cuando jugaba canasta con tu madre o cuando le enseñé a montar a tu hermano Jean.

- Mi hermano se llamaba Lucien.

- Pues uno de tus hermanos se llamaba Jean – Interrumpió Terry, se veía divertido y la tensión que había pasado horas antes se había esfumado por completo, se acercó a la mesa y tomó una galleta con aderezo – Tenías varios, mi madre aún no decide cuántos, tú sigue el juego.

Ginebra asintió alzando los hombros, todo era tan extraño que no tenía caso repelar.

- Todo está listo si quieres llamarlos para que tomen asiento – Ginebra le quitó de la mano a Terry otra galletita que había tomado de la charola – Deja eso no quiero que te hartes con galletas.

Él salió del comedor riendo, no estaba seguro del motivo, pero ya llevaba varios días sintiéndose de muy buen humor. Entró a la sala y les hizo el aviso de que la cena ya estaba servida.

Salió detrás de la comitiva y su madre le guiñó uno de sus hermosos ojos al pasar y él le devolvió el gesto, las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba.

LLLlllLLLlllLLLlllLLLlllLLLlllLLLlllLLLlll

Ginebra sirvió la cena de acuerdo a los tiempos que la etiqueta marcaba, Terry la observaba, sus movimientos eran tan parecidos a los que las monjas del colegio San Pablo les enseñaban a las señoritas de buena cuna que en ése momento ya no le quedó ninguna duda de que había recibido una educación estricta y también las dudas de Susana y de su madre fueron disipándose. Apoyada por las historias que Eleanor estaba inventando a una velocidad pavorosa hasta él mismo pudo llegarse a creer que en verdad habían sido compañeros en la escuela.

Robert estaba encantado, ni a él mismo se le hubieran ocurrido semejantes anécdotas ficticias, había sido un regalo del cielo que Eleanor llegara ésa misma tarde y que se pusiera de acuerdo tan rápido con Terry. Karen miraba todo, apenas si hacía un comentario o dos, sonreía fingidamente y no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Ginebra que para ella, no era más que un intruso.

- Serviré el postre – Ginebra se levantó y fue hacia una mesa que estaba en el extremo del comedor, ahí había dejado el postre que con el color del caramelo, brillante y tentador esperaba a ser servido junto con una jarra de porcelana llena de café hirviente.

- Sussy, ¿te sientes bien? – La madre de Susana le había puesto una mano en la frente a su hija, toda la velada había estado callada escuchando las historias tan divertidas y encantadoras de la infancia y juventud de Terry al lado de ésa chica, la había escrutado en silencio mientras comían y charlaban animadamente, sus ojos grises bailoteaban de un lado de la mesa al otro y cuando se clavaban en Terry brillaban con una intensidad avasalladora. Se sentía inferior, aquella desconocida sabía más cosas de Terry de las que ella, siendo su prometida, sabría en toda la vida. Negó con la cabeza y miró a su madre.

- Me siento mareada, quisiera recostarme un momento,

- Terry, por favor, ¿podrías llevarla a tu recámara para que descanse?

Él las miró y asintió con pesadumbre, se levantó de su asiento y ayudó a Susana a incorporarse, la cargó y ella inmediatamente enredó sus brazos al rededor del fuerte cuello de Terry y escondió la cabeza en su pecho.

Ginebra cortó el postre con una espátula y trató de refrenar la incomodidad que sentía al ver a Susana abrazar así a Terry, aunque sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a sentirse celosa, no podía evitarlo.

Terry abrió la puerta de su recámara y a tientas encendió la luz, caminó llevando a Susana en brazos y al sentirla sujetarlo con fuerza su rechazo hacia ella aumentaba más. La recostó en la cama y el movimiento que ella hizo fue tan rápido que no pudo zafarse a tiempo.

Lo jaló sobre ella haciendo que cayera en la cama, trató de levantarse inmediatamente, pero aún lo tenía sujeto por el cuello, resbaló su rodilla sobre la colcha haciéndolo tambalear y quedó recostado casi sobre Susana.

- Susana – Dijo él con voz cortante – Hablamos sobre esto ayer.

Trató nuevamente de soltarse y ella se negaba a dejarlo ir, aún lo tenía asido y buscó frenética sus labios que besó con torpeza mientras Terry echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

- ¿Por qué nunca quieres besarme? – Preguntó ella al borde del llanto, él trató de relajarse esperando que por fin lo soltara - ¿Tan repulsiva te resulto?

Terry negó con la cabeza, estaba ausente, claro que ella le resultaba repulsiva, sobre todo por su terco intento de obligarlo a amarla. Nuevamente lo besó y ésta vez trató de corresponderle el beso, los labios de ella se movían sin freno sobre los suyos, húmedos y ansiosos mientras que él intentaba alejar su mente lo más posible de ella, deseaba imaginar que era otra persona, quería imaginar que era aquella hermosa rubia de ojos verdes, pero era imposible.

Susana giró sobre ella dejando a Terry recostado de espaldas, él cerró los ojos, no deseaba verla y ella con manos temblorosas soltó los botones de la camisa de Terry, él se dejaba hacer, su mente había abandonado su cuerpo que se negaba a reaccionar ante los intentos de seducción de Susana. Los movimientos de ella se volvieron más atrevidos y sujetó una mano de Terry y la llevó hacia su pecho para que lo tocara, él la dejó laxa y sin movimiento mientras ella buscaba soltarle el pantalón, recorría con su pequeña e inexperta mano la entrepierna de Terry que aún permanecía dormida, la apretaba casi dolorosamente y él se mordía los labios tratando de contener el impulso de arrojarla de la cama.

Lo cubrió de besos desde el cuello hasta los hombros, trataba de bajar por su pecho y estimularlo con mimos y caricias, pero todo resultaba imposible, su virilidad seguía flácida y sin vida. Ella se soltó los primeros botones de su vestido descubriendo el corpiño que cubría su pecho, soltó el moño y dejó al descubierto sus senos enhiestos y rosados, nuevamente tomó las manos de Terry y las llevó hacia sus senos para que él los acariciara, pero no hizo ningún movimiento, aún tenía los ojos cerrados y dejó caer las manos en los costados cuando ella las soltó.

- ¡Vaya! – La voz de Eleanor Backer la sorprendió y únicamente atinó a cubrirse el pecho con los brazos – Y yo pensando que te sentías mal en verdad.

Terry miró agradecido a su madre y por fin pudo levantarse de la cama mientras que Susana, nerviosa se abotonaba nuevamente la ropa.

- Creo que es hora de que tú, tu madre y yo tengamos una charla muy seria – Eleanor miró a su hijo que se abotonaba la camisa y respiraba aliviado – Y después de ésa charla, las quiero fuera de ésta casa, la cena se terminó gracias a ti Susana.

- Terry y yo nos amamos – Dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos y detrás de Eleanor, parada con una pequeña jofaina en las manos, estaba Ginebra – Usted no entiende, él y yo estábamos de acuerdo en esto.

- Yo no estaba de acuerdo con nada – Declaró Terry y se paró junto a la mesa de noche.

Ven aquí Susana, pensé que eras una señorita decente – Eleanor tomó por el brazo a Susana y la obligó a salir de la habitación dejando a Terry que se mecía los cabellos y a Ginebra que lo miraba con una expresión indescifrable en los ojos.

LLLlllLLLlllLLLlllLLLlllLLLlllLLLlllLLLlll

N/A: Aquí estoy nuevamente, por fin pude terminar el capítulo, entre los trabajos de la escuela y conflictos con los equipos, quedó listo. Muchas gracias por seguirme con ésta historia, por sus ánimos y apoyo, a mis amigas Irlanda, Noemi, Clara, Olivia, Cass, muchísimas gracias en verdad, no sé qué haría sin los ánimos que me dan y nuestras largas pláticas; a Akela17, gracias por todo, ya no te he encontrado en el msn; a Chibandrey, Gabyea y Barbymex, muchas gracias por dejarme sus comentarios e impresiones, es lindo saber que tengo más lectoras a las cuales les gusta lo que escribo y sobre todo, gracias por salir del anonimato. También gracias a las y los lectores anónimos que han seguido ésta historia, ¡Ah!, claro, a las chicas de beloved immortals, el duelo literario fue muy divertido, habrá qué hacer otro. Gracias.

Ninkwen.


	10. Un giro peligroso

UN GIRO PELIGROSO

- ¿Cómo se atreve a difamar a mi hija de ésa manera? – Escupió la madre de Susana al ser encarada por Eleanor – Si alguien tuvo la culpa de ése acercamiento fue Terry, él trató de abusar de mi hija, ahora debe responder por nuestra honra – Eleanor puso los brazos en jarras mientras sus hermosos labios se apretaban en una mueca de furia.

- Lo que yo vi fue algo muy diferente – Sentenció Eleanor y con un dedo acusador señaló a Susanna que sollozaba abrazada de su madre – Susana estaba a horcajadas sobre mi hijo y creo que si hubiera sido una violación la posición sería a la inversa.

- ¡Terry y yo nos amamos! – Gritó Susana entre sollozos - ¡Diles cuánto nos amamos Terry! ¡Diles que estuvimos de acuerdo en todo!

Terry había guardado silencio desde que su madre había bajado casi a rastras a Susana, ella chillaba como un animalito herido mientras Eleanor llamaba a gritos a la señora Marlowe que se había quedado en el comedor con el resto de los invitados, el escandalo hizo que todos salieran corriendo para ver qué estaba ocurriendo y tal vez en un futuro Terry viese ésa escena en retrospectiva como algo bastante cómico, pero en ése preciso momento se sentía dentro de una olla de presión que estaba a punto de explotar.

- Susana… Yo… - Las palabras se atoraban en la garganta reseca de Terry y se negaban a salir – Yo… no te amo – Lo había dicho por fin, y pudo ver la reacción de todos como si el tiempo corriese más lento que nunca.

Robert y Karen tenían los ojos abiertos como platos, su madre miraba a la señora Marlowe con expresión de triunfo mientras que ella parecía una bestia herida, Susana negaba lentamente con su cabeza en un gesto de incredulidad y más allá, un par de metros alejada estaba Ginebra, aún sostenía entre sus pequeñas manos aquella jofaina de porcelana y su expresión era indescifrable, lentamente dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se perdió en el pasillo que conducía a las cocinas.

- No… por favor Terry – Suplicó ella desprendiéndose del abrazo de su madre y yendo a caer a los pies de Terry, ahora las lágrimas corrían por su rostro sin control y ligeros temblores la habían invadido - ¡Yo te amo, no me puedes hacer esto!

- ¡Basta Susana, levántate! – Ordenó su madre al tiempo que la levantaba por los hombros – Creo que todos estamos muy alterados – Dijo ella tratando de guardar la compostura mientras sujetaba fuertemente a Susana que estaba a punto de desvanecerse – Será mucho mejor si nos calmamos un poco y pensamos las cosas con claridad, sobre todo usted Terry, ya que por si lo ha olvidado, fue mi hija quién le salvó la vida, lo mejor será darle tiempo para que aclare sus pensamientos y piense en las posibles consecuencias de todos sus actos presentes y futuros – Nadie dijo nada pero Eleanor se adelantó y con paso firme se acercó a la puerta de entrada, la abrió y miró fríamente a la señora Marlowe.

- Retírese inmediatamente, usted no es nadie para venir y amenazar a mi hijo en su propia casa – La señora Marlowe resopló sonoramente y levantando la barbilla se encaminó hacia la puerta llevando a Susana sujeta por la cintura, antes de salir se detuvo y giró para ver a Terry nuevamente.

- Regresaremos en un par de días Terry y espero que ya tenga una fecha para la boda en ése momento – Sin despedirse de nadie salió con un porte que rezumaba dignidad, Eleanor cerró con un sonoro portazo y pensativa caminó de vuelta a donde estaban todos a la expectativa.

- No fue una noche tan mala – Bromeó ella sin sonar divertida – Terry, tú y yo tenemos que hablar, si nos disculpan por favor.

- No te preocupes Eleanor – Dijo Robert aclarándose la garganta – Nosotros debemos retirarnos ¿no es cierto Karen? –

- Sí, nos retiramos mejor, les deseamos una linda noche y gracias por la cena – Ambos se despidieron velozmente y trataron de salir de la casa lo más pronto posible, una vez que estuvieron solos Eleanor tomó a su hijo por los hombros y lo empujó hacia la cocina, él se dejó llevar sin hacer reproche alguno.

- Muy bien – Dijo Eleanor una vez hubo cerrado la puerta de la cocina, Ginebra estaba parada junto al fregadero sin hacer ruido – Quiero que me digas la verdad ¿has hecho el amor con Susana?

Terry recibió la pregunta como una cubetada de agua helada – No – Fue su única y tajante respuesta.

- Entonces explícame por favor por qué estaba ella sobre ti y medio desnuda – Terry observó cómo Ginebra se removía inquieta sobre si misma buscando un hueco por el cual escapar.

- Ya tiene varios días tratando de seducirme – Contestó Terry sofocando un suspiro – Me pidió ser mi esposa al menos por la práctica en lo que puede serlo por la ley.

- Entiendo, así si mancillas su honor vas a estar más obligado a casarte con ella – Eleanor trataba de idear una manera de alejar a ésa mujer de su hijo y los pensamientos cruzaban velozmente su cabeza acompañados de todas las variables posibles.

- Si me disculpan, voy a limpiar la mesa – Eleanor escuchó la voz de Ginebra cerca de ella, hasta ése momento ambos habían estado bloqueando la puerta de la cocina sin percatarse de ello, se hicieron a un lado y fue cuando Eleanor pudo concebir una descabellada pero tal vez funcional idea.

- Ginebra, dime pequeña ¿estás o has estado casada?-

Ginebra parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender muy bien porque la señora Backer le hacía semejante pregunta – No madame, no estoy ni he estado casada – Respondió lentamente.

- ¿Y comprometida? ¿Tienes algún prometido? – Ginebra ahogó un sollozo pero era imposible para ella el no contestarle a una mujer como Eleanor.

- Lo estuve – Dio ella con un hilo de voz – Se llamaba Alphonse pero murió en la guerra "Perdido en combate" así fue como lo llamaron – Por instinto hurgó dentro de la manga de su vestido y le mostró el telegrama que el gobierno le había enviado a Ginebra, Eleanor lo leyó y después de unos segundos se lo devolvió. Terry comprendió todo en ése momento, el hombre que había visto en la fotografía al recoger las pocas pertenencias de Ginebra y el telegrama ahora tenían sentido, aquél elegante y gallardo caballero era Alphonse, Ginebra lo había amado y ahora ella estaba sola, él la había dejado por cumplir un compromiso con su país y durante un breve instante se sintió identificado con ella ya que ambos estaban igual de solos porque las personas a las que habían amado se habían hecho a un lado por uno o por otro motivo. La contempló en silencio, ella miraba el telegrama, aquél pequeño papelito arrugado que le había cambiado la vida, su expresión era de tristeza, dobló con calma el telegrama y lo guardó nuevamente dentro de su manga.

- Perfecto, tengo una buena idea – Eleanor los miró a los dos sucesivamente – Creo que ustedes deberían de casarse –

LIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIIL IILIILIILIIL

- Mamá, en verdad creo ciegamente en ti, pero ésta es una idea algo descabellada - Terry caminaba de un lado al otro de la sala, la chimenea devoraba los trozos de madera seca dejando una estela de delicioso calor que caldeaba toda la habitación.

- Dije que era una buena idea, no una idea coherente – Eleanor estaba sentada junto a Ginebra que miraba fijamente sus manos que reposaban sobre sus rodillas – Ustedes dos se casan y en seis meses pueden pedir el divorcio, así con ése truco tú te liberas de Susana y Ginebra puede trabajar como mi asistente, me la llevaría a las giras y estaría conmigo todo el tiempo ¿qué opinas tú Ginebra? ¿Ayudarías a Terry con éste problema?

Ginebra alzó la vista y miró a Terry, estaba parado junto a la chimenea y se le veía alto y elegante con aquél hermoso traje negro, se había quitado la corbata y tenía los dos primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados, lo cual le daba un aspecto sumamente sensual.

- Terry ha sido el único que me ha ayudado desde que llegué aquí, si él está de acuerdo creo que podría hacerlo –

- ¿Y tú qué opinas Terry? – Preguntó Eleanor, Terry tenía los labios apretados y miraba el fuego.

- Creo que tal vez podría funcionar – Contestó Terry después de estar algunos segundos en silencio.

- Muy bien – Eleanor se levantó rápidamente del sillón y se acercó a su hijo – Mañana mismo iré a ver los trámites en la oficina de la ciudad y pagaré los derechos para realizar la boda lo más pronto posible, además de que llamaré a los diarios, esto tiene que verse suntuoso para que Susanna y su madre lo vean lo más real posible.

- Discúlpenme, aún tengo mucho que limpiar – Fue lo único que dijo Ginebra y salió de la sala con pasos apresurados, una vez que se hubieron quedado solos Terry miró a su madre.

- ¿De verdad piensas que es una buena idea mamá? – Eleanor tomó un chocolate de la fuente que estaba cerca y mirándolo como niña pequeña se lo llevo a sus encarnados labios y lo disfrutó en silencio.

- ¿Qué es lo que más te preocupa hijo? – Inquirió Eleanor con un cierto aire divertido - ¿Te preocupa más casarte? O tal vez te preocupa más lo que va a suceder en la noche de bodas.

- Por favor mamá, tal noche de bodas no va a ocurrir – Terry estaba visiblemente incómodo y molesto con la idea y las bromas de su madre con respecto a la noche de bodas no le ayudaban en lo más mínimo.

- ¿Y por qué no? Van a estar casados y nadie vería como un hecho extraño el que pasen la noche juntos en la misma habitación y en la misma cama, además que no encuentro otra manera de liberarte de Susanna – Eleanor se levantó de su asiento y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hijo se alejó hacia la puerta – Buenas noches mi niño, ya verás que todo sale bien.

Terry se quedó solo con sus pensamientos dándole vueltas a su cabeza como un torbellino hambriento, nunca había pensado en una acción tan descabellada como aquella y si en algún momento una idea semejante había cruzado por su cabeza, el hecho de casarse era con aquélla hermosa rubia de brillantes ojos verdes, no con una mujer como Ginebra a la cual apenas conocía, pero por un lado su madre tenía razón, tal vez no existiera alguna otra manera de quitarse a Susana de encima y hay oportunidades que jamás regresan.

LIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIIL IILIILIILIIL

Solamente quedaba ésa noche de viaje, pronto llegarían a Nueva York y ya no sentiría la presión y el nerviosismo tan intensos al dormir cerca de Archie. La cena había pasado sin mayores contratiempos y habían estado platicando de nimiedades y ahora estaban nuevamente en el vagón de primera clase que ambos ocupaban, Archie había pedido que les llevaran el servicio de café y un carrito de postres a su vagón y ahora Candy disfrutaba de una rebanada de pastel de fresa con una crema tan blanca como la nieve y esponjosa como una nube, Archie gozaba el verla con su expresión de chiquilla al saborear ése trozo de pastel, pero a pesar de todo ella estaba nerviosa cada vez que la noche caía y se encontraba a solas con Archie.

Él sorbió los últimos tragos de café que le quedaban en su taza y después de dejarla sobre una charolilla plateada cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y se aclaró la garganta.

- Candy- La llamó con suavidad y ella alzó sus enormes y brillantes ojos verdes hacia él a la expectativa de sus palabras – Nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, desde que éramos unos niños y quiero que sepas que siempre te he amado.

Candy tragó el bocado de pastel que tenía en la boca ¿qué es lo que Archie esperaba que ella le contestara? Tal vez esperaba que le contestara que siempre lo había amado también y que en secreto le había correspondido su amor en todo momento, a pesar de todo sabía muy bien que no tenía ningún caso esperar y guardarle luto a un amor que era más que imposible, nunca tendría nada más con Terry y aunque ella lo deseara con toda su alma, seguramente él ya la había olvidado y ella comenzaba a creer en ésa posibilidad desde que había visto la fotografía en el diario, Terry acompañado por ésa chica de largo cabello negro y trémula mirada que se escondía en el costado de Terry buscando protección.

- Archie… Yo –

- No tienes nada que decir, al menos no por ahora – La interrumpió él – Sé lo que sentías por Anthony y estoy más que al tanto de lo que sucedió con aquél británico engreído, pero te prometo que dedicaré mis días y mis noches en hacerte feliz. –

Archie se acercó a ella y quitándole el platito con el resto del pastel, suavemente besó aquéllos labios enrojecidos, lo hizo lento y sin prisas disfrutando del dulce sabor a fresas y betún, esperaba con ansias el llegar a Nueva York, recoger a su hermano y poder llevar a Candy a una de las lujosas joyerías de las cuales eran propietarios y escoger el diamante más grande, exótico y costoso que tuvieran para pedirle que se casara con él y lo haría con o sin el consentimiento de la tía abuela; estaba seguro de que Stear aceptaría ser su padrino, sería una boda lujosa y la anunciaría en las páginas de sociales de los mejores diarios de todo el país y esperaba con ansias a que Terry viese todo aquello y que se consumiera de rabia al ver que Archie había ganado a final de cuentas.

Candy rompió el beso al sentir que no podía respirar y con suavidad besó la hermosa frente de Archie antes de levantarse y coger su neceser.

- Ya casi es hora de dormir – Explicó ella al ver el semblante entristecido de Archie – Debo prepararme y hoy es nuestra última noche aquí, me siento feliz de que mañana podremos pasar por Stear, regreso en un minuto – Archie se sentó en el lugar que Candy había ocupado y suspirando con pesar cogió del carrito de postres un souflé de chocolate y comenzó a comerlo con calma.

LIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIIL IILIILIILIIL

Candy caminó hacia el servicio de tocador para las damas que viajaban en primera clase, pasó frente a varios vagones, muchos estaban entre abiertos y otros ya tenían sus luces apagadas. Al llegar al tocador un grupo de chicas jóvenes bromeaban divertidas frente a los espejos, Candy se dirigió a uno de los cubículos sin prestarles atención y sin que ellas la voltearan a ver.

- Ése chico es tan atractivo – Dijo una de ellas que se cepillaba una gruesa melena de cabello castaño – Además he escuchado que su familia es la propietaria de las fundidoras Cornwell-

- Entonces más de una lo va a tratar de atrapar como esposo, es un excelente partido – Candy se petrificó al escucharlas hablar de ésa manera y ahora estaba más que segura de que el punto focal de su charla era Archie.

- Pero viaja con aquella chica – Terció otra – Dicen que es su prima pero yo más bien creo que es su amante – Candy se sintió desfallecer, nunca creyó que las personas del tren la vieran como una ramera de ocasión.

- ¿saben quién es otro excelente partido? – Preguntó la primera chica que ya había dejado de cepillarse el cabello y se dirigía a uno de los cubículos – Ése actor de Broadway, Terry Grandchester – Las otras dos chicas emitieron pequeños gritos de aprobación.

- Es más que un excelente partido – Dijo otra de las chicas – Es el sueño de cualquier mujer, si lo tuviera para mí nunca lo dejaría ir – Candy se sintió aludida, ella sabía lo doloroso que fue dejar ir a ése hombre - ¿Sabían que su padre es un duque? Así que además de ser atractivo y talentoso también pertenece a la realeza ¿Se imaginan? Lord y Lady Grandchester, es como un sueño.-

- ¿Vieron la fotografía del diario? Ésa chica con la que está saliendo sí que es suertuda –

- Sí, pero aún está comprometido son Susana Marlowe y mientras que el compromiso no se rompa ésa chica no es más que su calentadora de camas – Las tres chicas soltaron una sonora carcajada y salieron del tocador aún entre cotilleos.

Cuando se supo completamente sola, Candy salió del cubículo y fue a recargarse en el lavamanos, miró su reflejo en el espejo y por un momento no se reconoció, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas como dos melocotones maduros, su largo cuello al descubierto dejaba ver una piel blanquísima, sus espesos rizos dorados habían desaparecido y en su lugar tenía el cabello corto a la moda, se preguntó si Terry aún pensaría en ella de vez en cuando o si la reconocería al verla. Se apresuró con su aseo personal sin poderse sacar de la cabeza el hecho de que era la comidilla entre los pasajeros de primera clase, debió imaginarse de que al viajar sola con un hombre que no era su esposo, padre o hermano llamaría demasiado la atención y ahora la tenían por una amante cualquiera.

Se sentía más que molesta consigo misma, las cosas estaban pasando demasiado rápido y lo único que había hecho era el dejarse llevar sin hacer nada por evitarlo. Una sensación ardorosa de sobra conocida por ella se apoderó de sus ojos y la vista comenzó a empañarse con las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, pero las logró contener cuando una mujer madura y algo rechoncha entraba al tocador, Candy trató de sonreírle pero la mujer simplemente la observó con frialdad y continuó su camino.

Candy tomó sus cosas y salió rápidamente del tocador, cruzó el pasillo hecha una furia y entró al vagón que compartía con Archie. Él estaba sentado revisando un libro de cuentas y dio un pequeño salto cuando Candy abrió estrepitosamente la puerta.

- Tu amante – Dijo ella con un tono helado en la voz – La gente piensa que soy tu amante – Archie la observó tratando de comprender sus palabras.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó él levantándose para acercarse a Candy - ¿De dónde sacaste ésa idea? – Ella arrojó su neceser en el maletero que estaba encima de su cabeza y miró a Archie con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

- Escuché lo que la gente ha dicho sobre mí, me he dado cuenta de la manera en que me miran las otras mujeres, piensan que soy una cualquiera – Sorbió fuertemente por la nariz y se enjugó las lágrimas que corrían sin control por sus mejillas – Sabía que era una mala idea el que viajáramos de ésta manera –

- Candy, por favor debes calmarte, estás muy alterada – Archie trató de tomarla por los hombros pero ella se zafó de él.

- Y tú estás demasiado tranquilo sabiendo todo esto – Le espetó ella con furia y lo que más la hacía enojar era el hecho de que él la miraba con dulzura y le sonreía con suavidad.

- Escucha Candy – Dijo él con calma sentándose nuevamente e invitándola a sentarse junto a él sin éxito – No debes de darle mayor importancia a lo que los demás digan porque siempre habrá algo que le moleste a las otras personas –

La irritación de Candy no disminuyó aunque sabía que en cierta forma Archie tenía razón.

- Quería esperar a un buen momento para hacerte ésta pregunta – Continúo él – Buscaba la ocasión oportuna pero creo que ésta es – Archie se volvió a levantar y se paró frente a Candy, ella temblaba como hoja al viento, el enojo no había pasado pero ahora temía por lo que Archie planeaba hacer en ése momento – Candy, eres una dama hermosa y elegante y te amo, te he amado desde hace tanto tiempo y creo que nunca podría vivir sin ti ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo? –

Candy sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se iba directo a un lugar distante por debajo de sus rodillas, su garganta estaba reseca y las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca, sentía que en cualquier momento podría perder la consciencia y solamente atinaba a mirar los profundos ojos de Archie.

- Archie… - Él la interrumpió besándola, ella trató de empujarlo lejos pero él no desistió, la acercó fuertemente hacia él y ahondó el beso de una manera insistente y vertiginosa.

Candy no deseaba corresponderle, deseaba zafarse de su fuerte abrazo pero, su olor almizcleño y la cadencia de su boca la hipnotizaban y la hacían caer presa del deseo.

El deseo, ésa fuerza seductora y terriblemente nefasta ante la cual hasta el más fuerte y decidido termina por sucumbir ahora hacía sus estragos sobre la mente de Candy. No deseaba caer nuevamente en el juego de Archie y sin embargo estaba sucediendo. Su mente estaba embotada y su propuesta de matrimonio rebotaba de un lado al otro de su cerebro. Todo en su vida estaba sucediendo a una velocidad de vértigo, apenas hacía unas cuantas horas que había decidido darle una oportunidad a Archie y ahora él le estaba proponiendo matrimonio.

La presionó más contra sí mismo, abrazándola y tratando de fundirla en su cuerpo, Candy notó la desesperación con la que los dedos de Archie se movían contra su espalda, la recorría a lo largo martirizándola con sus caricias. Ella se removía tratando de encontrar una manera de escapar y lo único que conseguía era que Archie la sujetara con mayor pasión.

Él la comenzó a empujar hacia atrás con suavidad hasta que sus piernas dieron contra en asiento perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo sobre el mullido sillón, él la siguió son rechistar pero rompiendo el beso la abrazo con fuerza.

- No permitiré que nadie te confunda con una amante jamás – Le susurró él contra su cuello – Tú eres una dama que se merece todos los honores.

- Basta Archie – Pidió ella tratando de que su voz sonara con furia aunque ésta se había casi disipado por completo – Todo está pasando demasiado rápido.

Él se separó de ella y sujeto su rostro con ambas manos – No te pido que nos casemos mañana, pero sí te lo pido que lo hagamos en un futuro próximo –

- Archie ¿es que no lo entiendes? – Dijo ella zafando su rostro de las cálidas manos de Archie – Somos primos y no creo que lo más apropiado es que hagamos algo como esto, la tía abuela jamás lo aprobaría y todos te darían la espalda –

- No todos me darían la espalda, tal vez los Leegan y la tía abuela, pero Stear y Albert jamás lo harían, me atrevo a decir que incluso nos darían su bendición – Archie se levantó, se quitó el saco y lo arrojó sobre su lugar – Regresaré pronto, tal vez quieras prepararte para dormir –

Cuando Archie hubo dejado el vagón, Candy suspiró y se recargó pesadamente sobre su espalda, no podía pensar y no podía moverse, tantas cosas invadían su mente que no podía hacerse un espacio para pensar en ellas de una en una.

¿Cómo podría ser la vida al lado de un hombre como Archie? Sabía que aquéllas chicas en el tocador tenían razón, más de una mujer desearía a Archie como esposo, era atractivo, encantador y exitoso y solamente la simple mención del apellido Cornwell causaba respeto, pero no estaba segura de que ella quisiera formar una familia con él y los sentimientos que comenzaban a invadirla eran los de terror e impotencia.

LLILLILLILLILLILLILLILLILLIL LILLILL

Le dio la última calada a su cigarrillo y arrojó la colilla por la ventana, su habitación estaba sumida en la oscuridad y estaba seguro de que su madre y Ginebra ya dormían desde una hora antes pero él sentía que su cerebro trabajaba sin control y sosiego y era incapaz de dormir ésa noche.

Terry caminó como león enjaulado de un lado al otro de la recámara, si se sentaba, terminaba por levantarse inmediatamente, cogía el libreto de la obra y nada más lo cambiaba de ubicación, el hecho de enfrentarse a un matrimonio arreglado para escapar de otro no lo hacía sentirse más tranquilo, ni siquiera sabía a lo que se estaba enfrentando, para su madre era fácil sugerir que una vez casado, esperara seis meses y pidiese el divorcio, pero no sabía si todo resultaría tan sencillo.

Quizás en una parte de su mente aún esperase el milagro de que Candy apareciera en su vida nuevamente, que aceptara ser su esposa y vivir una vida juntos hasta envejecer, pero la parte más lógica de su cerebro le decía que eso era imposible, la había dejado ir y ella nunca regresaría.

Salió de su recámara y lo recibió un pasillo apenas iluminado a media luz por una bombilla que habían dejado encendida, deseaba bajar a la cocina y beberse de un trago la botella de vino blanco que estaba fría dentro de un cubo con agua, al mismo tiempo deseaba que al bajar las escaleras un pie se le resbalara y se le rompiera el cuello en plena caída, lo pensó bien durante algunos segundos y decidió que la idea de beberse la botella de vino era mucho mejor.

Cruzó el pasillo y observó si había alguna luz encendida en la habitación de su madre y lo único que vio debajo de su puerta fue oscuridad, deseaba hablar con ella y nuevamente escucharla decir que la idea de casarse iba a resultar tan bien como ella esperaba.

Continuó con su camino y descubrió que la única persona despierta además de él era Ginebra, podía ver el resplandor de la luz que salía por la rendija debajo de la puerta, no sabía si era una buena idea o no el acercarse, pero lentamente se enfiló hacia la puerta y se detuvo un momento antes de golpearla suavemente con los nudillos.

- Adelante – Escuchó la voz de ella desde el otro lado y lentamente Terry abrió la puerta. Asomó su cabeza y sentada a la orilla de la cama estaba Ginebra cepillándose el cabello por secciones.

- Está de moda traerlo corto – Bromeó Terry y ella le sonrió levemente, llevaba puesto un camisón de dormir que se transparentaba en partes pero al parecer ella no se había percatado.

- ¿Qué haces despierto? – Preguntó ella dejando el cepillo a un lado - ¿tienes hambre?

- No, pero me gustaría que habláramos un poco – Él se acercó y se paró frente a ella, desde su posición podía ver el nacimiento de unos senos generosos rematados por unos pezones ligeramente oscuros que se transparentaban tímidamente. Él tragó saliva y trató de fijar su atención en otro punto de la recámara – Escucha, la solución que mi madre propone es demasiado extrema y…

- No sabía que fueras tan infeliz – Le interrumpió Ginebra mientras lo invitaba a sentarse cerca de ella, era la primera vez que alguien además de él le recalcaba lo infeliz que era, él se sentó evitando el impulso de salir corriendo de la habitación.

- No te voy a reprochar si decides no participar en todo esto, es una decisión demasiado precipitada y con todo esto ahora los periodistas van a volcar sus ojos sobre ti, de hecho creo que todo el mundo lo hará – Ella suspiró y miró a Terry con severidad.

- ¿Cuál es el nombre de la chica? – Terry creyó no haber entendido la pregunta, espero un momento mientras sentía que la sangre se le agolpaba en la cara y le hacía palpitar las orejas – La chica a la cual realmente amas.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia – Le espetó él y se levantó para salir rápidamente de ahí.

- Él se llamaba Alphonse… Alphonse du Morangias – Terry se petrificó en su lugar y volvió la cabeza para ver a Ginebra por el rabillo del ojo, ella se levantó y fue directo hasta el tocador, ahí abrió un cajón y sacó la fotografía enmarcada en plata que Terry había visto antes. La observó un momento y regresó donde él y se la ofreció.

Terry dudó un poco antes de tomar la fotografía pero finalmente lo hizo tratando de ignorar la transparencia del camisón que Ginebra usaba. Ahí estaba otra vez aquél hombre elegantemente vestido que le regresaba la mirada ¿Qué podría pensar ése caballero al saber que su prometida estaba a punto de casarse con otro hombre solamente para ayudarlo a escapar de un compromiso? Apenas si se conocían y sin embargo ella estaba de acuerdo en ayudarlo a pesar de lo complicado de la situación.

- Pensábamos casarnos en el verano, pero él fue llamado al frente – Explicó ella regresando a sentarse al borde de la cama, Terry dejó de mirar la fotografía y clavó sus ojos azules en ella – El promedio de vida de un soldado en la guerra era de seis semanas, no sé cuántas veces al día rezaba por él y cada vez que recibía una carta del frente era como un reposo para mi alma, pero un día las cartas dejaron de llegar, fue cuando supe que lo peor había sucedido finalmente –

Terry tragó saliva sintiendo como un doloroso nudo le atenazaba la garganta, observó la fotografía por última vez y se la regresó a Ginebra que la dejó sobre la cama.

- Algo peor que perder a la persona que amas es saber que será casi imposible que encuentres a alguien que ocupe su lugar – Los dos guardaron silencio y lo único que rompía la tensa calma era el sonido de las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban suavemente contra las ventanas.

- Candy – Susurró Terry sin dejar de ver la punta de sus zapatos, Ginebra ladeó la cabeza y sonrió suavemente.

- ¿En dónde está ella? – Ginebra se levantó de la cama solamente para abrir las mantas y hacer a un lado un par de almohadas.

- En Chicago – Le contestó Terry con un suspiro, pronunciar cada palabra referente a Candy le taladraba el corazón y lo hacía sentir miserable.

Nuevamente el silencio, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de cuál sería una buena continuación para aquélla plática que removía los sedimentos más profundos y oscuros, Terry se sentía estúpido al estar parado en mitad de la habitación mientras abría su dolorida alma frente a ésa chica. Tal vez era la necesidad de contacto humano o la soledad que lo embargaba desde que Candy lo había abandonado, pero lentamente se acercó a Ginebra y se sentó junto a ella.

Enterró su rostro en contra del cuello de ella y poco a poco sintió como las lágrimas salían sin titubeos, se sentía impotente y miserable, ella no lo rechazó y muy al contrario, posó su mano sobre la cabeza de Terry y le comenzó a hacer mimos en el cabello.

La sensación de ésa mano cálida y humana lo atormentaba y a cada caricia las lágrimas salían a raudales silenciosos, apenas si podía pensar y lo único que tenía en la mente era la imagen de Candy, risueña y llena de vida tal como la había conocido en el colegio.

- La amo tanto – Susurró Terry entre jadeos – Fui un idiota al dejarla ir –

- Entonces búscala, rompe el compromiso con Susana, olvida la idea de tu madre y ve por ella – Terry negó con la cabeza y se separó de Ginebra, sus ojos enrojecidos y brillantes le daban tal apariencia de indefensión que provocaron que ella le enjugara las lágrimas con las puntas de los dedos.

- No puedo, le debo la vida a Susana –

- Y ésa deuda te va a matar de otra forma – Otra lágrima más corrió por la mejilla de Terry, se maldijo a sí mismo por no poder contenerse pero parecía una presa que por fin se había desbordado y ahora era imposible detener el caudal.

Ella sujetó su rostro y besó sus lágrimas, su piel caliente y aroma almizcleño la embriagaban y ahora tenía su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo.

Terry se sentía débil y perdido, miró con desesperación los labios sonrosados de Ginebra y en un acto eufórico la besó.

Fue un beso hambriento que fue correspondido de la misma manera, dos almas que durante tanto tiempo estuvieron solas se encontraban de pronto juntas entre un mar inmenso de dolor. Él la empujó y relajó su cuerpo sobre el de ella, sus manos revoloteaban desesperadas por debajo del camisón transparente hasta que encontraron esos senos turgentes, los apretó y jugueteó con ellos mientras besaba y lamía la piel del cuello de Ginebra. Se posicionó entre las piernas de ella dejándole sentir toda su firmeza ansiosa y con habilidad pellizcaba y presionaba los pezones enhiestos. Las manos de ella exploraban ésa dureza anhelante y sin remordimientos la acariciaban de arriba hacia abajo.

- Ahhh Candy – Suspiró él contra la oreja de Ginebra, ella abrió los ojos y dejó de corresponder las caricias.

- Detente – Pidió ella con firmeza, Terry al escucharla se detuvo y la miró divertido.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó él con una media sonrisa que le daba un toque avasallador. Ginebra lo empujó delicadamente y se levantó de la cama.

- Esto no está bien y lo sabes, yo no soy una prostituta y tú no eres mi prometido, debes ir a buscar a ésa chica y aunque te debo demasiado y quiero ayudarte, creo que el matrimonio no es la mejor salida –

Terry evalúo la situación en silencio, aún tenía en las manos la sensación hormigueante de aquéllos senos cálidos y una pequeña punzada de dolor le abrasó la entrepierna.

- Tienes razón – Contestó él levantándose de la cama – Buscaré otra solución mañana, buenas noches –

Y sin cruzar otra palabra Terry salió de la recámara dejando una sensación de frío y soledad detrás de sí.

LIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIILIIL IILIILIILIILIIL

N/A: ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía sin actualizar éste fanfic? La verdad es que prefiero no pensar en eso, ha habido tantos proyectos y cambios que apenas he podido escribir la continuación de ésta historia, pero ahora sin falta estaré actualizando constantemente. Muchas gracias a todas por su paciencia y buena vibra, en verdad que si no fuera por ustedes, esto no sería posible. Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo y prometo que el siguiente será más largo.

FANAWEN.


	11. Intermedio

Chicas, les agradezco mucho los comentarios y opiniones que me han dejado, quiere decir que se tomaron la molestia de leer lo que he escrito, en lo particular yo crecí viendo Candy Candy y recuerdo que ésa mujer era puro llanto todo el tiempo, sacrificándose por los demás y mandando a volar a todo el mundo para escaparse de los problemas y esos detalles son los que más me molestaron de la historia y mucho más me molestó el manga cuando vi que Terry acababa actuando en una carpa callejera sumido en la depresión y que Candy lo amaba tanto que no hacía nada por él, aquí he tratado de darle otro enfoque y otra personalidad un poco más egoísta y ojo, éste fanfic NO está terminado, puedo darle más variantes aunque le dejaré la esencia a cada personaje.

Los que conocen mis fanarts de las pasadas guerras floridas saben muy bien que tengo una visión muy diferente de los personajes, los que han leído mis cuentos saben que terminan muchas veces de una manera inesperada y a pesar de que yo misma sé que es fácil y maravilloso hacer suposiciones de las continuaciones y finales, muchas veces ni yo misma sé qué es lo que va a pasar, simplemente al ir escribiendo las ideas afloran y así es como va sucediendo con éste fanfic. Saludos a todas y gracias.


End file.
